Kemono Wars: The Beginning
by cefmlp
Summary: What if instead the Maximals and the Predacons crash-landed on Earth in the past, they ended up in Japari Park and met a bunch of Friends along the way. I OWN NOTHING
1. Beast wars in Japari Park Part 1

Millions of Years ago, there was a planet. A planet that had been wrapped up in a war that nearly shook the entire universe. Both factions fought endlessly to gain victory over the other. Billions of lives shattered and died in this conflict. For millennia, they feared that the war would never end or it would result in the death of their kind. But as a last effort to end the conflict, an ancient relic with incredible power was used as the ultimate weapon. The Golden Disk. With its ability to give it's holder unlimited power, the surviving soldiers were able to stand together and ending the war. The other side had no choice but to surrender. Both sides coming to an agreement, and the battles had stopped.

After the war was over, the rulers of the planet feared that if someone was to use the Golden Disk for selfish needs, the universe would be thrown into chaos. So they took a shard of the disk and sent it out far into space. The Golden Disk would never be complete and able to reach its full power ever again.

Generations later, new colonies and groups became the descendants of those in the war. They were called the Maximals and the Predacons. The Maximals were the descendants of the victors of the war, while the Predacons were the descendants of those that lost.

But even though the war had come to an end, peace was still yet to be achieved. The Predacons were treated as second class compared to the Maximals. Unfair treatment of citizens that was said to be justified by their ancestors' actions. It seemed like now that was how it would remain till the rest of time.

Until one day, the Golden Disk was stolen.

By a Predacon seeking vengeance.

Space.

An endless cacophony of stars, galaxies, and distant worlds all floating in its black vacuum. Where mysteries lie that have yet to be explored. Very few have seen it's farthest reaches and have not lived to tell the tale of the wonders it holds.

The calm tranquility of the darkness is interrupted by a wormhole appears out of the blue. An unknown spaceship of large proportions and pincers like shape emerges from within the Portal and into the dark sea. Right behind the Darksyde, emerging from a portal was another spaceship.

Both ships are firing back at each other, with blasters and guns cutting into the outer layers of their vessel's surface. But as their conflicted continue, both were completely unaware of the planet their battle is heading towards.

The Axalon was relieving heavy damage from the battle as it's members were doing what they could to keep the vessel from breaking to pieces.

Teenage Maximal: Hull breach in Sector Seven! Guidance systems failing!

One of the ship's crew member was strapped to his seat as the ship bumped and was tossed around during the conflict.

Accent Maximal: Oh Man, this is ridiculous! We're an exploration ship, not a battlecruiser!

The red mechanical eyes of the leader looked in grim determination.

Optimus: No choice. Our ship was the only one that could lock onto Megatron' s warp signature.

The teenage robot starred at his screen with a rough image of the Axalon flashing bright red and blue as it received hit after hit.

Teenage Maximal: Shields are doing a major fade!

Optimus: Plasma cannons to full power!

The green robot next to him pulled the lever to activate the weapon in question.

Back on the Darksyde.

Nazly Predacon: Their shields are down! Destroy them!

The leader of the ship, however, gave a sinister smirk and held a threatening glimmer in his eye.

Megatron: Oh, now where's the fun in that? A little torment I think first, yess? Side guns!

Both ships flew over the atmosphere of the blue planet nearby. The Darksyde then activated three more guns as it blew holes into the Avalon's side. The members of the vessel screamed in hurt and anguish, knowing that their ship won't last much longer.

Teenage Maximal: Rupture! The stasis hold is failing!

Older Maximal: No, We're going down.

Optimus: Launch all Pods! Get them into safe orbit!

As the Axalon began to sink towards the blue planet's atmosphere, dozens of gray cylinders were thrown out of the ship and began to head down as well. As a last ditch effort to defeat their foes, the Axalon used the last remains of its power to charge the plasma cannons.

Optimus: All Plasma Cannons! FIRE!

With as much power as it could, the Plasma cannons fired directly onto the Darksyde, taking out its main engine. The leader roars in rage as they too begin to be pulled into the planet's gravity and fall.

Both ships fell out of the sky towards the planet below.

Meanwhile...

Night had fallen onto Japari Park with only the sound of the wind blowing against the golden grass of the Savannah. The night was calm and crisp like all things should be. That is until the sight of two long, black-tipped ears poking through the grass. Completely unaware is a simple dragonfly that lands carefully on a strand of grass.

"GOTCHA!"

two hands quickly tried to wrap around the dragonfly, but it flew off just in time. The two ears poke out from the grass to reveal Serval. A Friend of Japari Park that had black-tipped ears at the crown of her head, an M-shaped marking found beneath aforementioned ears, and a small bow-tie with a spotted pattern on orange that fades into white. This pattern comprises the majority of her attire. The centerpiece of her attire consists of a white blouse, devoid of pattern, and skirt.

Serval giggled as she gave chase after the fleeing dragonfly. She loved playing Hunter and Prey.

After running around after the buzzing bug, Serval leaped into the air and was ready to catch it. But it flew away completely, leaving Serval to crash onto the ground holding nothing but air.

Serval wiped the dirt off herself as she got back to her feet. Serval looks up at the sky to see the dozens of lights that flicker out there. It made her sad, to be honest. It reminded her of how alone she was.

Serval sat down on the grass, bored out of her mind. Sometimes she wished she wasn't nocturnal, then she could play with friends all the time. Everyone else is asleep and she was all alone. Then again, she was always alone. Due to a lot of Friends thinking she was a clutz.

Serval: (sighs) All once more. Just like I always am.

Serval wanted nothing more than a friend. Someone to be there for her. To smile with her. To play with her. Anyone who would at least not view her as a clumsy girl that can't do anything right.

Serval's thoughts were interrupted as her ear twitched as it picked up an unfamiliar sound. Serval looked up to see quite a particular sight.

Two shooting stars, heading in opposite directions as they flew down from the sky.

Serval smiled brightly at the beautiful sight, but then remembered an old ritual some Friends have talked about in the past.

If you make a wishing on a shooting star, then your wish will come true.

And since there were two shooting stars, she got two wishes.

Serval held her paws together.

Serval: Dear Shooting stars. Please hear my wish.

Serval took a deep breath and out what things she desires most.

Serval: I wish…

I wish I could have a friend who will accept me for who I am. And I wish I could have the chance to prove the rest of Japari Park that I am more than a clumsy Serval.

Serval opened her eyes to see the stars were still falling down from the sky. Both stars were heading in opposite directions and they seemed to be getting close to the surface.

Before Serval knew it, both shooting stars crashed onto the ground. She wasn't able to tell where since they fell from quite a distance, but the very second they made contact with the ground, the earth beneath Serval's paws began to shake and rumble.

But it wasn't just the ground of the Savannah that shook. The entire Park began to shake rapidly.

All other Friends who were currently awake stopped whatever they were doing and stood in place as the ground shook back and forth. It even resulted in some Friends falling out of trees and waking up.

But that wasn't just it.

When the ground began to shake like that, it only meant one thing.

A Sandstar Eruption.

The volcano stood as a tall beckon of the Park's main source of life. Cubes of a sparkling white sat on top and stretched out.

The ground shook in a gritty fashion and not long after did an amazing sight occurs.

The volcano emitted millions of dazzling colors into the night sky, reaching all over the park.

One big piece was heading right towards the Savannah.

And soon, new Friends were to be born.

As well as a new adventure that would shake the entire park.

The next morning.

Cut to the Axalon, now in extreme disrepair after it's descent from space.

What remained of the once proud vessel was now wedged two large rocky hills in the middle of the dry Savannah. The ship was dotted with holes and missing parts.

No doubt it would not fly anytime soon.

Fortunately, it's members were alive and faced barely any injuries from the crash.

Optimus: (groans in pain) Augh, Damage report.

Teenage Maximal: Believe me. You don't wanna know.

Optimus: (groans in defeat) That's what I thought.

As for the Darksyde, it was crashed in what appeared to be a volcanically active area with craters filled with lava surrounding the damaged ship. Smoke was emitting of it's ruined engines as it too was unable to continue flight. From the crash, it was impaled with spikes of obsidian. Megatron was still seated at his seat. He activated the ship's computer.

Megatron: Navigation! Is this the right planet?

Darksyde Computer: Unknown. Course settings were accurate but readings are consistent with those expected for intended destination.

The leader was sitting as he stared at what appeared to be a hologram of the planet he and his crew had crashed on.

Darksyde Computer: Confirmed.

The computer made a green dot of the hologram. Pointing out that the planet they had crashed had what the leader had been looking for.

The leader's red optics glowed in wickedness for seeing such good news.

Megatron: Yessss! The planet has Energon!

But the celebration was cut short as the computer continued with the report.

Darksyde Computer: Too much Energon. Field readings are off the scale. Continued exposure to robotic forms will result in permanent damage.

To emphasize this point, the computer showed too many dots within the planet. Then a projection of the leader himself being infected by the infection of the energon outside.

The leader slammed his fist in irritation. But then got an idea.

Megatron: Then we will create alternate forms based on the most powerful local creatures!

One of the crew members flipped a switch on one of the ship's panels.

Creepy Predacon: (chuckles) Scanners activated.

From the top of the ship emerged a device that flew high and spun as it emitted a purple light that scanned for life in the local area. It managed to pick up the skeletons of a velociraptor and a Tyrannosaurus Rex as well as a wasp that was currently battling a tarantula.

Back at the Axalon, it's members had the same idea as well as another scanner emerged from the top of the ship and began to scan for local life forms as well. This one, however, had a yellow hue.

In one of the trees, a Gorilla Friend was resting in a tree with a Rat Friend while down below a Rhino Friend was sitting on the ground. But as the yellow light passes through the Friends, their once restful demeanors begin to slip.

Gorilla Friend: What was that?

Rat Friend: You felt it too right? I'm not going crazy!

Rhino: Maybe I've been eating too many Japari Buns?

Two Cheetah Friends were lazing around in the grass. Then suddenly the yellow light fazed through them, catching both of the Cheetah's off guard.

Cheetah Friend 1: Rowl, Did you feel that? (Get's to her feet.)

Cheetah Friend 2: I did, but I don't know what just happened!

Cheetah Friend 1: It felt like someone just took blew humid air into my chest.

Cheetah Friend 2: Do you think it was due to the Sandstar eruption last night?

Cheetah Friend 1: I don't know, and to be honest I don't want to know. I say we get out of here.

Both Cheetah's soon left the area.

The Avalon's scanners were finally done, as the light shut down and the machine went back it's hiding spot.

Older Maximal: Scanning and replication of local life forms...complete. You may emerge.

From within the Axalon, there were chambers where each member was slowly beginning to emerge from. The first was a Cheetah.

Teenage Maximal: Rrrowr! Look at me! I'm a cheetah.

The Cheetah in question walked towards his reflection on one of the chambers, able to get a good look at himself.

Teenage Maximal: no, I'm - CHEETOR!

The leader was still in his chamber, looking down with new brown eyes.

Optimus: Hmmm, interesting.

Cheetor: Interesting!? Mrow! Optimus, the word is Spot-on Smooth.

The Cheetah Maximal admires his reflection.

Cheetor: 's a crime…

Then a rat that was clearly bigger than how a rat should usually be as he emerged from one of the chambers.

Accent Maximal: Eh a bit tacky.

He walked out in a smug manner.

Accent Maximal: Ya never had taste, did ya kid? Now this, This is what class is about. Call me RATTRAP.

Cheetor: Oh, yeah? How's about I cut meeces to pieces?

Cheetor was preparing to start a battle. But he was stopped from starting anything as a Rhino emerged from another chamber.

Older Maximal: Ease back, Cheetor. Livin' large is for forms like me RHINOX.

Rattrap: Yeah! An' just consider yerself lucky I didn't get rough on ya!

Rattrap taunted in a competitive manner.

Optimus: Moderate your conflict circuits, Maximals…

The last chamber began to open as a large Gorilla appeared from within. It was the leader of the crew, Optimus Primal.

Optimus: Remember, these beast forms are to protect us from the long-term effects of the Energon fields out there.

Primal got on all fours.

Optimus: We may need Energon for power, but this is too much of a good thing.

Optimus stepped out of the chamber and began heading towards the ship's hatch.

Optimus: Our robot forms will start to short out after a few minutes' exposure.

He took a look out the window to see the outside world was strangely covered in multicolored sparkles.

Optimus: (openly thinks) This is one unusual planet... whatever it is.

Rhinox: Or whenever. The TransWarp drive can go through space an' time. We were

locked onto Megatron's warp signature. We could be anyplace...anytime.

Optimus: Yes. And our crew is orbiting the planet in those stasis pods we lost in battle. They're protected from the Energon fields, but it means Megatron has us outnumbered.

Back at the Darksyde

All of its members had successfully gained beast forms. Observing the area outside of the ship was a red Pterodactyl, a green and yellow wasp, and a purple, yellow, and green tarantula. All of these beast modes were much bigger than how their respectful species should actually be.

From within the hatch of the ship was a brown velociraptor holding in one of its claws was a disk made of gold. The raptor did not look happy in the slightest.

Nazly Predacon: No! No! NO! It is all wrong! This cannot be Earth!

He turned back towards the dark opening of the Darksyde.

Nazly Predacon: Megatron, you FAILED! Not only did you FAIL to destroy the Maximals when you had the chance - you FAILED to bring us to the right planet! We stole the Golden Disk for nothing, you IDIOT!

The velociraptor throws the Golden Disk into the darkness and glares daggers within.

There is a long, nervous silence.

Till from within the darkness emerges a large purple and green Tyrannosaurus Rex. This was Megatron, the leader of the Predacons.

Megatron: I beg your pardon. What did you call me?

The rest of the Predacons are nervous upon seeing their leader being talked down to by Dinobot. Dinobot, however, shows no fear or regret for his words.

Dinobot: You heard. You are an idiot and an incompetent leader. And I - am taking over! Dinobot - TERRORIZE! ROAAAR!

The disguise of the raptor shifts away as he transforms into his Robot Mode. He activates his Rotary Blade ominously.

Dinobot: I challenge you to battle, Megatron! The winner shall lead the Predacons - and the loser shall be destroyed!

Megatron, however, is unimpressed by his subordinate's words, as he just begins to scoff as he turns away.

Megatron: You're so impulsive, Dinobot. Brave, but misguided.

Dinobot grew impatient of his leader's mockery.

Dinobot: Do you accept my challenge!?

Megatron doesn't turn back as he chuckles ominously.

Megatron: There is more to being a leader than simple courage. There is cleverness and cunning as well. Isn't that right-Scorponok?

From within the hatch of the Darksyde, Scorponok (who's beast mode was clearly a scorpion) emerges, champing his claws. Before Dinobot could react, Scorponok fires a missile directly onto Dinobot, sending the mech flying over the rocky hills.

Megatron: Loser.

"What does it matter which planet we are on? We came looking for Energon, and this planet is rich with the element! Enough energon to power the Predacons' entire Galactic Conquest! Only the Maximals could give us trouble now - if

they survived the crash. Find them!

All the rest of the Predacons stand before the leader, even Scorponok who just reverted back to Beast Mode.

Megatron: And if you find them-

\- destroy them!

With their mission given, the rest of the Predacon flee the area, to find what remained of their enemies.

In the Savannah

In the bright warmth of the day, Serval is sleeping peacefully on a tree, complete oblivious to the world around her.

Everything is peaceful and calm till suddenly the sounds of footsteps crunching through the golden grass is an unknown little girl appears. Her short hair was a dark teal that was poking out of her beaten up Safari hat with an aqua feather poking through the side. He clothes consisted of cream colored shorts with black and ruby stripes at the bottom. Her leggings matched her black gloves while her shoes were a simple brown. And on her back was a cream colored backpack. The young girl was breathing heavily as she walked through the grass, clearly tired from walking around for a while.

The sounds of the girl's footsteps catch Serval's attention with a twitch from her ear. Serval smiled as she awoke. It was a Friend that she didn't recognize from their sound. Her wish must've come true.

In pure excitement, Serval leaped off her tree branch and chased after her new possible friend.

The girl runs away in panic while the Serval gleefully pursues through the field.

Serval: Woohoo!

Girl: (Running in fear) Where am I? Why?

Serval: We're playing hunter and prey, huh? I won't lose!

Serval continues to chase the girl more until she manages to lose her.

Serval: Huh? They hid…

Serval looks around for her missing target. Her ear twitches as she hears the sound of a footstep in the distance.

Serval: There!

Serval then leaps into the air, pinning the girl to the ground. Both are breathing heavily. Serval is happy with her victory, while the girl is not.

Girl: (Pleading in fear) P-PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

Serval: I won't eat you!

After getting off the girl, calming down, and catching her breath, Serval and the girl were sitting down on the ground. The girl, however, was still shaken up from earlier.

Serval: Sorry! I just love playing hunter and prey. You must be an animal that doesn't like it so much, huh?

The two associates now sat on the ground in awkward silence, both unsure of what to do next.

Serval: Um…

Girl: Erm…

The girl, however, looks up to see Serval's second pair of ears and is in awe of the sight.

Serval: Feeling better?

Girl: No. Um, yes. I'm okay.

Are you from here?

What is this place?

Serval: (Stands up) This is Japari Park!

I'm Serval

This my territory.

Girl: Serval?

Then your ears and tail are…?

Serval: Why? Is something unusual?

What about you? A Friend without a tail or ears?

Now that's unusual!

Girl: A "Friend"?

Serval: Where'd you come from?

Where's your territory?

Girl: (Looks down in sadness) I don't know.

I don't remember.

When I woke up, I was here…

Serval: Oh, maybe you were born from last night's Sandstar!

Girl: "Sandstar"?

Serval: Yeah, last night two shooting stars fell and caused a huge eruption. It came flying out of that mountain yesterday. The area's still all sparkly from it, see?

The girl looked around to see that the ground was fluttering with multi-colored sparkles and lights.

Serval: But enough with that, let's find out what kind of Friend you are…

Serval approached the girl and wrapped her hands on her shoulders.

Serval: A bird would have wings back here!

But Serval saw no wings there.

Serval: Huh, nothing…

Serval then looked at the top of the girl's head.

Serval: If you have a hood, you're a snake!

But there was no hood.

Serval: But you don't. Huh?

The girl continued to look distraught.

Serval was confused, what type of Friend was she? She didn't have paws, a tail, wings, or a hood.

Then Serval's eye directed towards the girl's backpack. She picked it up to get a better look at it.

Serval: Huh? What's this?

Girl: Huh? A bag (or Kaban), I guess.

Serval: Kaban? Kaban…Kaban...Kaban!

Serval began to chirp with excitement as she placed the bag back on the ground.

Girl: Is that a clue?

Serval: Dunno!

The girl felt her sweatdrop.

Serval: You might have to go to the library to find out what you are…

Girl: The library?

Serval: Yup. When there's something you don't know, you ask at the library.

Girl: (looked down towards herself) They'd know what kind of animal I am?

A smile finally emerged on the girl's face.

Girl: Thank you very much, Serval. Where can I find the library?

Serval held her hand out to help the girl back to her feet.

Serval: I'll take you part of the way. Come on let's go!

The girl grabbed Serval's hand and was pulled up.

Girl: Oh, thank you. I'd appreciate that.

She then grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulders.

The two began to walk but was quickly stopped by Serval turning to face the girl.

Serval: Wait, what should I call you until then?

The girl shrugged in response.

But then Serval got an idea.

Serval: Kaban! How's that?

The little girl felt that name did suit her.

Kaban: Okay! Thank you.

And with that, the duo was off, unaware of the adventure they were about to go on.

Meanwhile back at the Axalon…

The Maximals are observing the area right outside where their ship had crashed. Surprisingly, their ship was not too far from a ravine. They were also trying to clean up some of the mess Everyone is currently in beast mode. Optimus is using his electronic binoculars in his optics to scan the horizon. Rattrap emerges from the base and throws a bunch of useless junk into a pile.

Rattrap: All this fer a Golden Disk.

Optimus turned towards the rat.

Optimus: It was Cybertron's most carefully guarded relic, Rattrap. It gave the location of a major Energon source. That's why Megatron stole it.

Rattrap, however, was not pleased with the info.

Rattrap: Yeah, like I care! You know, We were supposed t' be doin' deep space exploration. Playin' Galactic Patrol Wasn't nowhere in my job description, you know what I'm sayin? You sure you're cut out for this Commander gig?

Optimus glares back but calmly respond.

Optimus: Remember the Great War, Rattrap. If the Predacons get enough Energon, they'll start it again. We can't let that happen.

Optimus looks back at the horizon.

Optimus: Besides, You wanted exploration, and here we are on an unknown planet. What more do you want?

Rattrap: Well, Call me picky, but a workin' spacecraft would be nice.

Optimus sighs with a grin.

Optimus: Just no pleasing some people.

Cheetor emerges from within the ship and looks out at the horizon.

Cheetor: Hey, check it!

Cheetor points towards the distance.

In the distance is the sight of two blurs running at an incredible speed. From the bright yellow and dark brown dots covering them, they were no doubt Cheetahs.

Optimus: They're fast, all right. You chose a good form.

Optimus looks down at the teenager

Cheetor, however, was too excited to sit still while those Cheetah's run freely.

Cheetor: Hey, you think that's speed? You ain't seen the Golden Rocket. Check this!

Cheetor ran after them with immense speed, distancing himself from the rest of the Maximals.

Optimus blinks in surprise.

Optimus: Cheetor! No!

Optimus shouts, trying to get the attention of him.

But it is too late, as Cheetor runs so far from the command center, over a bridge, and into the grassy plains to join the other Cheetahs. While also doing a sweet curve with a growl while he's at it.

Optimus activates him comlink on his chest.

Optimus: (speaks into his comlink) Cheetor! Return to base immediately! We don't have time for this!

Cheetor doesn't hear his leader's static voice as he keeps running. Optimus tries again, but all he can hear is static.

Rhinox: No good. Th' Energon fields mess up th' comlinks. Anythin' over a hundred meters, they ain't worth jack.

Optimus: (groans) Well, that's just prime.

Rattrap: So this yer first day on th' job or what?

Optimus: Shut up, Rattrap.

Rattrap: (overdramatically sarcastic) Oh, yes SIR! Oh, I feel just HEAPS better knowing our lives are in yer capable hands.

He said to the side.

Rattrap: We're all gonna die.

Meanwhile, Cheetor has finally caught up to the supposed fellow Cheetahs.

Cheetor: Mrrow! Name's Cheetor - what's shakin', cats?

Cheetor growls with a smile towards the Cheetahs.

Or so he thought at first.

From a distance, the two blurs did look like Cheetahs.

But up close was a different story.

For what Cheetor saw were actually two human girls, dressed up like Cheetahs. Their clothes were covered in spots, and their hair was long.

But unlike humans Cheetor heard about from history, they had a second pair of ears on the top of their heads and actually had tails. Reports of humans never said stuff like that.

Both Cheetah girls kept running as they turned to see Cheetor.

Cheetah Friend 2: Oh my gosh what is that?

Cheetah Friend 1: First the strange wind, and now mutated Friends? I'm outta here!

Both girls dashed as fast as they could, leaving Cheator all alone. He was still flabbergasted over what he had just witnessed. But he recollected himself and tried to chase after them.

Cheetor: Hey wait! Come back! Who are you?

The lone Maximal was now running through the Savannah.

Kaban and Serval are walking across the vast Savannah.

Serval: (sings) Guide, guide, savanna guide!

Serval sang in pure joy of being able to show a new Friend her territory.

Kaban tugged on to her backpack straps as she kept looking around the area. The Savannah was such a pretty place, and it seemed to stretch for miles. Serval notices Kaban's curiosity about the area and smiled.

Serval: It's so vast, and the view's great, right? It's called the Savanna Area.

Kaban: Is this area your territory alone, Serval?

Serval: No way! Tons of other animals live here, too. For instance…

Serval looks around and turns to find Zebra hiding in the grass.

Serval: Zebra's over there.

Kaban: Huh? I don't see her.

Serval looks back to see that Zebra disappeared.

Serval: Oops, I guess she hid. Who else…

Serval sees Thomson's Gazelle in the distance.

Serval: Thomson's Gazelle is to that side.

Kaban: Oh, I see her!

Serval: And there are many more of us, too!

Suddenly Kaban hears the sound of someone screaming. She and Serval turn to see two Cheetah Friends running by.

Kaban: Who are they?

Serval: On those are Cheetahs, they also live here.

Kaban: They look so much like you.

Serval: Yeah, a lot of creatures in the Savannah are very similar colors.

Kaban: What are they running from?

But before Serval could respond, an unfamiliar voice calls out.

Offscreen voice: HEY LOOK OUT!

Before anyone could even react, Kaban was tackled by a Cheetah. But not a Friend Cheetah. A real Cheetah. Or at first, that was what one might assume.

Cheetor stood up on his paws to see that the girl Cheetahs have disappeared.

Cheetor: Mrrow! On great, I lost them. It must've been my breath.

Suddenly the Maximal heard the sound of panic gasping and looked down to see he had accidentally tackled another girl. Only this one was actually dressed like how reports spoke of humans. He saw that the girl was frightened.

Kaban: PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

Cheetor is taken back by how loud the girl cried out. But he was quick to regain his composure.

Cheetor: Woah Woah Woah, cool your jets! I'm not going to eat you!

Cheetor climbed off the scared little girl.

Serval: Kaban, are you okay?!

Cheetor saw another girl run up to the girl he accidentally tackled. Only this one was dressed in a ridiculous manner like the Cheetah girls from earlier. She had a second pair of ears and a tail.

Kaban: I'm okay.

The human girl responds, trying to catch her breath.

Cheetor was confused, but seeing his mistake he spoke up.

Cheetor: I'm sorry for knocking you over, I didn't mean to scare you.

Kaban: I-It's okay…

Serval: Woah. I've seen Cheetahs before, but none like you! Who are you?!

Cheetor: My name is Cheetor, it's nice to meet you…

Serval: My name is Serval, and this is Kaban.

Kaban: Hello.

Cheetor: Serval and Kaban? Those are interesting names.

Serval: Not as interesting as you. What were you doing running so fast?

Cheetor didn't want to sound like a creep for chasing after two girls dressed as Cheetahs, so he had to improvise.

Cheetor: Well I was running through and I wanted to see how fast I could go. What are you two doing all the way out here?

Serval: This is my territory, the Savannah.

Cheetor: Wait, you mean you live here? In the wilderness?

Serval: Yes I do!

Cheetor: But what about you Kaban?

Kaban: I don't know, I woke up all alone here till Serval found me.

Serval: We were actually on our way to the Library before running into you Cheetor.

Cheetor: Why do you want to go to a library?

Cheetor asked, not being too fond of dull places like those.

Serval: We're heading there to find out what type of animal Kaban is.

Cheetor was dumbfounded. Did Kaban not know she was a human? And where were her parents?

Kaban got back up with Serval's help.

Serval: Well we better get going. Come on Kaban, The library's beyond the Jungle Area.

Cheetor suddenly realized that if these two girls were wandering this planet all alone without an adult, they could be in danger or might get hurt. He had to keep an optic on them. And there was only one way.

Cheetor: Wait, can I come with you?

Kaban: Huh? Why would you want to come with us?

Cheetor: Well I am new to this area. Whatever you call it.

Serval: Japari Park.

Cheetor: Yeah whatever. So do you think maybe I can come along with you guys? It might be dangerous for just the two of you.

Serval: Oh don't worry about us, my sharp claws will keep us safe. Right, Kaban?

Kaban, however, said nothing. Then she turned to Serval.

Kaban: I think we should let him come along.

Serval: What, why?

Kaban: I just have this feeling inside that tells me it's the best option.

Serval thinks for a moment and then smiles. She turns back to Cheetor.

Serval: You can come with us if you want Cheetor.

Cheetor: Woah, really?

Serval: Yeah, I'm just taking Kaban to the gate of the jungle area.

Cheetor: Awesome. How far is the Savannah exit?

Serval: It's a stone's throw away. Come on, let's go!

Serval skipped ahead with Kaban followed with Cheetor. The Maximal completely forgetting about his team.

After walking around for a while, the trio found themselves at a steep hill. Serval was able to jump down swiftly with Cheetor being able to climb down gently. Kaban, however, was struggling to climb down without slipping.

Serval: You move slowly...Maybe you're a sloth Friend?

Kaban: Huh? A sloth?

Cheetor: Nah, I think a monkey is more like her.

The Maximal didn't get why Kaban didn't know what she really was, but he decided to play along.

Kaban: What's a-

Unfortunately, Kaban slips, accidentally falling all the way to the bottom of the hill.

Serval and Cheetor run over to Kaban.

Serval: Are you okay?

Kaban: I'm sorry.

Cheetor: No. I'm sorry, I should not have distracted you.

Kaban: Don't be, I'm okay.

Kaban picks herself up.

Next, the group finds themselves crossing short steam. Just like before Serval and Cheetor are able to crossover by leaping over stones. But Kaban is unable to jump as far as them and ends up getting soaked into the water. Serval runs over to help Kaban up.

Kaban: I'm sorry.

Serval: Don't worry about it. Different Friends are good at different things.

Cheetor: Yeah, what matters is that you are doing your best.

Kaban wishes she could smile in response.

Next, the trio is climbing up a hill. Cheetor and Serval are walking ahead. Kaban is getting tired from all the walking and stops for a second to catch her breath. Suddenly a strange blue creature with big ears and one eye appeared behind a rock and right in front of Kaban.

Kaban: Are you a Friend?

Cheetor: Cheetor turns to see the creature and is in shock of the sight.

Cheetor: What is that?!

Serval looks to see the creature and recognizes it.

Serval: Oh, no! That's a Cerulean! Run!

The Cerulean chases after a fleeing Kaban, but she accidentally trips and falls on the ground. The Cerulean is about to get Kaban.

Cheetor: Hold up Kaban, I'll save you! Cheetor Max-

Before Cheetor could continue, Serval's paw glowed bright and slashed at the gem on the Cerulean's back. The Cerulean breaks into blue cubes and dissolves into light. Both Kaban and Cheetor are in awe of this.

Serval: That's called a Cerulean. They're a little dangerous, so be careful okay? I can take care of the little ones with these awesome claws of mine, though.

Kaban: You're incredible, Serval.

Cheetor: Yeah that was awesome, I didn't know you could fight like that.

Serval: It was no big deal, but thanks Cheetor.

Kaban, however, looks down in sadness.

Kaban: I don't have any power like that. Even following you two is hard for me. I guess I'm a pretty pathetic animal, huh?

Cheetor nuzzles against Kaban to comfort the poor little girl. Serval, however, walks over to her with a smile.

Serval: Don't worry. Everyone's calling me clumsy and super weak.

Serval holds out her paw to Kaban to help her up.

Serval: Besides, you're a really hard worker. I'm sure we'll find out what you're good at before you know it.

Kaban turns to Cheetor who smiles in response. Kaban grabs Serval's hand and is pulled back to her feet with a smile.

After more walking, the trio finds themselves underneath a giant tree with a lot of shade where they can their breath and cool off. Serval flops down on her stomach. Kaban sits down by the base of the tree. Cheetor lies down beside Kaban.

Serval: Let's take a little break here. When the sun's the hottest, you have to be careful not to overdo it.

Cheetor gives off a big yawn as he curls near the base of the tree.

Cheetor: Mrrowl, Would would I give for something cool?

Serval: Oh don't worry, We'll drink some water later. I know a good place. If we were bird Friends, we could fly there in no time…

Kaban began to pet Cheetor on the head, making him purr.

Kaban: Are there many kinds of Friends?

Serval: There sure are! There are lots of Friends from the cat family who are stronger and scarier and bigger than me.

Cheetor: Much like Cheetahs like me.

Serval: Yeah, like Cheetahs!

Kaban: D-Do they bite?

Serval: No way! Only once in a while, when they're in a bad mood.

Kaban: O-Oh, okay…

Serval leans up.

Serval: But watch out for those Ceruleans! There actually shouldn't be many in this area…

Cheetor wasn't sure what those Ceruleans were or what they were doing here. He should probably inform Optimus of the Ceruleans when he gets back to base.

….

OH, SLAG!

He completely forgot about the rest of the Maximals!

He was so thrilled at the thought of stretching his legs out that he ran from the base.

Oh great, when he gets back to base, he's going to get it.

Cheetor turned back to the girls, trying to hide his hesitation.

Kaban: Your claw attack back there was amazing.

Serval: it's a Friend skill. If we run into another one, you leave it to me.

Kaban: Thank you…

Cheetor is tempted to speak but seeing these two girls all alone in this place with the threat of the Ceruleans on foot. It was best to stay with them for now.

Suddenly Serval notices something.

Serval: Huh? Kaban-chan, you don't pant? And you already have your energy back.

That's amazing after we walked so much.

Kaban: I-Is it?

Serval: Don't you think so Cheetor?

Cheetor: Uh yeah. Kaban you are just full of surprises.

Serval: You see. We are starting to see your strong points.

I bet you're an awesome animal.

This is gonna be fun!

Kaban was confused.

Cheetor said nothing.

Well, maybe Optimus won't be too mad.

After resting up the group continues the journey. Cheetor tries to come up with what he'll say to Optimus when he gets back. He didn't want to get punished. Eventually, the group is now walking past a bunch of extremely fat trees.

Kaban: Those are amazing trees...

Serval: They're huge, right? The savanna is dotted with trees.

Serval turns to Kaban

Serval: That reminds me! If you can climb trees, they're helpful when you need to run or hide. Want to try it?

Kaban: Huh? But I don't know how.

Serval: Relax let me show you.

Serval places her palm against one of the trees and begins to climb up quickly.

Serval: Meow, meow, meow!

Serval quickly makes it up to the top of the tree. Both Cheetor and Kaban are impressed.

Serval: (From the top of the tree.) Easy, right?

Cheetor: Yeah! I wanna give it a try.

Cheetor finds one of the trees and uses his claws to climb up the tree. Serval is happy to see this.

Serval: Great job Cheetor!

Cheetor: Thanks.

Serval: So what do you think Kaban?

Kaban: I can't do that.

Cheetor: Sure you can. You can do anything.

Serval jumps down from the tree and points to another tree that is smaller than the previous one.

Serval: How about this one?

Kaban: I'll try.

Kaban grabs onto the tree and struggles to climb up, resulting in Serval pushing Kaban up to help her climb

Serval: Up to you go!

Kaban makes up up the tree, she looks around to see how high she is.

Serval: Isn't tree-climbing great?

Cheetor: Like the view?

Kaban: It is cool.

Cheetor: See, I knew you could do it.

Kaban: But how am I going to get down from here?

Cheetor: Let me held.

Cheetor climbs up the tree and lifts Kaban by the back of her shirt with his mouth. Her jumps down carefully holding Kaban.

Kaban: Thank you Cheetor.

Kaban then suddenly realizes that the area where Cheetor was holding her shirt was completely dry. There was no drool.

Serval, however, didn't notice as she points towards a grassy pathway.

Serval: The watering hole's that way. Shall we?

Cheetor: We shall. Come one.

Afterward, they are climbing up a hill that will take them to the water hole that Serval mentioned. Cheetor decides to stay behind the girls jump in case one of them falls.

Kaban misses a step and nearly falls over. But before Serval can get to her Cheetor helps push Kaban up with his head.

Cheetor: Up you go, Kaban.

Kaban: Thank you Cheetor.

Serval looks down at her two friends and smiles.

At the top of the hill is the water hole.

Kaban, Serval, Cheetor: Water!

The trio runs over and gets a drink.

It was incredibly refreshing.

Kaban and Serval: It's delicious!

Cheetor is tempted to jump in and swim, but considering that animals drank from it, he refrains.

In the meantime, he looked over at the girls and seeing how they giggled in unison. It was honestly adorable.

Cheetor: You two having fun?

Serval: Yes I am? How about you Kaban?

Kaban: I'm feeling much better.

Serval looks behind her.

Serval: We walked pretty far, huh?

Both Kaban and Cheetor look back to see the distance.

Serval: That's the shade tree where we took our break!

Kaban: It is!

Cheetor: I think I can almost see the area where I literally ran into you two.

Kaban: Woah, how can you see that far?

Serval: Yeah how?

Cheetor paused and realized he was using his binocular vision to see so far.

Cheetor: Um...just my luck?

Kaban: Okay.

Serval: Enjoying the scenery while drinking water really brings you back to life. I'm full of energy!

Kaban: You've been energetic this whole time.

Cheetor: That's Serval for you. Energetic and headstrong.

Kaban: Right.

Serval, however, begins to look around as her face shifts.

Cheetor: Something wrong Serval?

Serval: No I'm alright, it's just… It's weird, though. It's so empty today.

Kaban: What do you mean?

Serval: Usually, you have to claim a spot.

But there's no one here today.

Cheetor: Maybe there at a different water hole?

Serval: I doubt it, this is one of the best watery holes in the Savannah. I wonder if someone scary came by…

Cheetor: What do you mean, "scary"?

Suddenly the water begins to bubble. Kaban leans in to get a better look.

Kaban: Huh?

Before anyone can react something emerges from the water.

Water creature: Who's there?

Kaban falls back in fear.

Kaban: D-Don't eat me!

Cheetor: I'll handle this! Cheetor Maxi-

But before Cheetor could transform, the creature was actually a girl. This one had a more curvy shape with a skin-tight dark grey outfit and long dark hair with bright red tints. She also had ears on her head.

Lady: Pardon me. I was bathing.

Wait, she was under there the entire time?

They drank water she was bathing in?

On Primus!

Serval, however, didn't seem to mind.

Serval: Oh, it's Hippo!

Hippo: How rare for you to come all the way here to play, Serval.

Serval: I'm going to the gate today. I wanted to drink some water first. Not many Friends out today, huh?

Suddenly Hippo begins to look around in caution as if she's scared about something.

Serval: Hey Hippo, what's the matter?

Hippo regained her composure.

Hippo: Oh it's nothing.

Things just have been going weird ever since last night.

Serval: What do you mean?

Hippo: You must've heard about those two strange shooting stars that fell from the sky, right?

Cheetor felt his insides tighten. Falling from the skies. He knew what that meant.

Hippo: The impact of that has caused many friends to get these weird feelings and some strange creatures have been popping up. It's hard for anyone to go out and about.

Do be Careful.

Serval: Okay, if it's a threat, I'll kick its butt, then!

Hippo: You, Serval? How worrying.

Serval: It'll be fine! I just beat a cerulean earlier.

Hippo: A small one, I'm sure.

Serval: H-How did you know?

Hippo: By the way, who are your companions?

Serval: This is Kaban and this is Cheetor.

Hippo: "Kaban" "Cheetor"? I've never heard of those kinds of animals.

Serval: I came up with the name Kaban 'cause she says she doesn't know what kind of animal she is. So I thought it would be a good idea to go to the library. And we met Cheetor earlier today.

Hippo: Well it is nice to meet both of you.

Kaban: Um, same.

Cheetor: Yeah.

Serval: Oh that reminds me. Do you know what kind of animal Kaban is?

Hippo: (To Kaban) Hmm...Can you swim?

Kaban: No.

Hippo: Can you fly?

Kaban: No.

Hippo: Then are you fast?

Kaban: No...

Hippo: You can't do anything at all, can you?

Serval: Th-That's not true!

Cheetor: Yeah she's not useless!

Hippo: Well, there are also animals like Serval. Fast, a good sense of smell, and good hearing, but so silly that it all goes to waste. So it's nothing to fret about.

Cheetor snickered at Hippos remark.

Serval just huffed

Serval: That's mean.

Hippo: Why I can't swim, myself.

Serval: Huh, you can't?

Cheetor: But then why were you under the water?

Hippo seemed to look tense again. But she changed the topic, much to Cheetor's irritation.

Hippo: You see Kaban, the rule here in Japari Park is that you must fend for yourself. You need to protect yourself. You can't leave it all to Serval.

Kaban: Okay.

Cheetor: Hippo…

Hippo: Yes Cheetor?

Cheetor is something bothering you?

Hippo began to look tense again. She began to look around the area in a panic before calming down.

Hippo: Oh thank goodness it went away!

Kaban: What went away?

Serval: Did something happen?

Hippo, now realized that lying would prove nothing so she decided to be straight forward.

Hippo: Earlier today there were a bunch of other Friends here by the water hole. But then out of nowhere a giant wasp showed up and began terrorizing the other Friends. I managed to hide under the water, I can only hope the other friends got away safely.

Serval couldn't help but smile. Cheetor, however, began to feel concerned.

Serval: I never took you for the type to be afraid of bugs, considering you spend so much time in the mud, Hippo.

Hippo glared back with a huff.

Hippo: Serval, you don't understand, this thing was huge! Bigger than any Friend I've ever seen.

Kaban: Was it a Cerulean?

Hippo: No. It was giant green and yellow wasp with blue disgusting eyes. I swore it was staring at my chest. Pervert.

Serval: What else did it do?

Hippo: It had the most annoying voice that made the buzzing so much worse. And it demanded us to tell him something.

Kaban: What was it?

Hippo: It asked…

Suddenly there is a large buzzing sound heard above everyone's head.

Buzzing Voice: Where are the Maximals, Curvey-bot?

They look up and gasp instantly.

That buzzing above the group was a huge green and yellow wasp. It was bigger than both Kaban and Serval.

Hippo: THERE IT IS!

Serval: Oh my gosh! That thing is huge!

Kaban: AAHHH PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

Cheetor, however, was not frightened by the sight.

Cheetor: What? It's just a big bug.

Serval: Bugs don't ever get that big!

Hippo: That's the wasp that attacked earlier! For the last time, these hips are not for sale!

Cheetor looks at the buzzing wasp.

Cheetor: Hm. The way you reacted, that's no natural life-form.

Cheetor then realized something.

Cheetor: And if we're talkin' unnatural life-forms, then we gotta be talkin' about just one thing. Robots in disguise! Cheetor - MAXIMIZE! MRROWWWWW!

Cheetor does a somersault in the air as he transforms, right over the girls. Cheetor, now in his full, mighty impressive robot mode. He hauls out his Quasar Cannon.

Kaban, Serval, and Hippo are in shock of the sight of Cheetor's new form.

Kaban: Huh? What?

Serval: Cheetor?

Hippo: I've had enough of this! I'm outta here!

Hippo fleas the area. Kaban and Serval, however, are too in shock at the sight of what they first thought of their friend.

Cheetor prepares his weapon.

Cheetor: Time for this cat to POUNCE!

Cheetor fires his gun towards the giant wasp. The wasp, however, dodges the shots.

Waspinator: Waspinator under attack! Waspinator engage enemy! Waspinator - TERRORIZE!

The wasp buzzed before transforming into his robot mode and firing towards the Maximal. Cheetor dodges the attack quickly.

Kaban and Serval are now even more confused. Though Kaban is terrified at this point.

Kaban: Cheetor? W-What is going on?! What are you!? Who is that?! Why are you fighting?

Cheetor: Sorry girls, I've got no time to explain. Get out of here, I'll handle this.

Serval: But Cheetor-

Cheetor: No buts! Go now!

Cheetor faced Waspinator and continues to fire.

But Kaban couldn't move, she was in too much shock of what was currently going on. Serval, however, was able to regain her composure and grab Kaban's hand and tried to get away.

Meanwhile back with the Maximals

The sparks and explosives can be seen from the Maximal's base. Confirming the location of Cheetor.

Rattrap: Uh, oh.

Optimus grabbed Rattrap's back on Rhinox who was currently running as he carried Optimus. They headed to cross the bridge.

Optimus: Move Move!

Meanwhile, Kaban and Serval try to run away but the battle between the Maximal and the Predacon continues to follow them. Cheetor keeps firing towards the sky just as Waspinator keeps firing below. Cheetor ran away with Waspinator firing after him.

Kaban is confused and scared and has so many questions. So she decides to let one out.

Kaban: What is going on?

Serval: I don't know.

Kaban: What?

Serval: I have seen a lot of stuff in Japari Park but nothing like this. We have to get out of here.

As the Maximals crossed the bridge they turned in the direction where Cheetor disappeared to. But ahead of them are a large pile of logs.

Rattrap: Heads up! Roadblock!

Optimus: Veer left! There's a clearing about a hundred meters.

However, Rhinox kept running forward. Optimus was about to brace himself for impact, but Rhinox was able to push the rocks out of the way.

Optimus: Ah yes. Silly me.

Back with Cheetor kept running from the firing Predacon. One of Waspinator's shots hit Cheetor in the foot, causing him to fall into a ridge. Cheetor hid behind some rocks trying to fix his weapon.

Cheetor: Rowr, Of all the times for a Quasar jam!

Serval: Cheetor?

Cheetor turned to see Kaban and Serval hiding behind the same rocks Cheetor was.

Cheetor: What are you girls doing here? I told you to run!

Serval: Well we did run, But your fight kept following us so we thought we could hide in here.

Kaban: Cheetor, what is going on?

Cheetor: Sorry girls, I didn't mean for you two to get involved. That bug face is a Predacon and their bad news.

Optimus: Cheetor!

Both Cheetor and the girls looked up to see at one ridge's edges were a giant Gorilla, Rhino, and a Rat.

Cheetor: Optimus!

Serval: Who is that?

Cheetor: You could say he's someone I look up to.

Optimus: There you are!

Suddenly the Maximals notice the scared and confused little girls in the ridge with Cheetor. Just then Waspinator is back in his beast mode and swoops in.

Optimus: Get to cover and get those girls out of there! We'll swat that pesky Predacon!

Megatron: Oh, I would not count on that, Maximals. Nooo.

Kaban and Serval look towards the source of the sound and are struck with absolute terror.

On the other side of the ravine, was a Giant Purple Trex, a scorpion, a tarantula, and a red pterodactyl. Waspinator in beast mode joined them. And they did not look friendly.

Megatron: For I believe that you are soon to have... how shall I put it... difficulties of your own! Yesss.

It is a tense stalemate as both Maximals and Predacons stand on opposite sides of the ravine. With Cheetor in the middle with a confused and scared Kaban and Serval.

Optimus: We don't have to do this, Megatron. There has been peace between the Maximals and Predacons for centuries. Why start this up again?

Megatron: Peace perhaps on your side, Maximal scum. Yesss. But not on ours. Permit me to inform you that an enemy which appears to be peaceful may, in fact, be merely... biding its time.

At this moment Cheetor secretly has gotten his quasar cannon.

Cheetor: Rowl, Finally!

Kaban saw this and could tell that Cheetor was going to make a terrible choice.

However, both the Maximals and the Predacons are unaware of this.

Megatron: We Predacons have never abandoned our rightful goal of galactic conquest. Noo. We have merely been waiting... for the right moment - to STRIKE!

Kaban shook her head to try and convince Cheetor to not do what he was about to do, but he didn't listen.

Cheetor: Ya mean like this!

Cheetor exclaims as he fires his weapon and it hits the lower jaw of Megatron.

Optimus: Cheetor!

Kaban: No!

Megatron was damaged from the attack but he smiled in a twisted way.

Megatron: Ah. A treacherous, underhanded sneak attack. I like you, pussycat. Yess.

Megatron then suddenly noticed the two little girls next to Cheetor.

Megatron: Now what do we have here? Two helpless little brats caught in the crossfire.

Kaban was absolutely frozen being in the sight of the terrifying Tyrannosaurus rex. His cold read eyes made her feel like he was staring her soul.

Serval, on the other hand, was much braver as she starred in the big Predacon.

Serval: Who are you? What are you doing in Japari Park?!

Megatron: Japari Park? What nonsense are you blathering on about?

Serval: This is our home and you and your team are not invited here! So you need to leave! Right, Kaban!

Kaban didn't respond, as she just cried.

Kaban: P-Pl-e-ease Don't me!

Megatron just huffed.

Megatron: Well for your friend's attitude, maybe I WILL eat you! Yess.

Kaban and Serval held onto each other tightly.

Optimus: Leave them alone Megatron! They have no involvement with this!

Megatron: So now you wish to fight, Maximals? To protect these insignificant lives?

Optimus looked down at the shaking girls. They were innocent. They didn't deserve to end here. Optimus tried to prevent this conflict, but it seems the only option left was to fight. He had no choice.

Optimus: If it is to protect the innocent, then I shall!

Megatron chuckled darkly.

Megatron: Very well. For now, the power-gauntlet has been cast. PREDACONS! TERRORIZE!"

Optimus turned to the rest of the Maximals.

Optimus: Do it! MAXIMISE!

One by one, every Maximal and Predacon transforms into robot mode.

Tarantulus: Tarantulus! TERRORIZE! (transforms into robot mode)

Rhinox: Rhinox! MAXIMIZE! (transforms into robot mode)

Scorponok: Scorponok! TERRORIZE! (transforms into robot mode)

Rattrap: Rattrap! MAXIMIZE! (transforms into robot mode)

Terrorsaur: Terrorsaur! TERRORIZE! (transforms into robot mode)

Megatron: Megatron! TERRORIZE! (transforms into robot mode)

Optimus: Optimus! MAXIMIZE! (transforms into robot mode)

Serval and Kaban are in awe of all of this. Serval would have felt excitement if it wasn't for the fact they were caught in the crossfire of this conflict.

Megatron calls to attention his order.

Megatron: Now... obliterate them!

Madness followed as both sides fired back at one another. The Maximals hid behind nearby rocks for cover.

Meanwhile, Cheetor was holding on the girls, determined to keep them safe. He began to climb up towards the rest of the Maximals. But a shot from Scorponok knocked them back to the bottom of the ridge. Cheetor lets go of the girls, preventing them from getting hurt, but now Cheator had a rock fall on his leg.

Serval ran to her friend with Kaban crawling behind.

Serval: Cheetor, are you okay?

Cheetor: Rrowl! I'm - I'm stuck!

Optimus, who is currently avoiding fire behind a rock points down toward Cheetor with one hand as he fires with the other.

Optimus: Rattrap! Help Cheetor! We'll cover you!

Rattrap: Yeah, right!

Optimus: That's an order, Rattrap!

Rattrap: Yeah? An' you can kiss my skid plate, Fearless Leader. I ain't goin' out there an' gettin' MY pelt punctured!

Optimus glared at his subordinate.

Meanwhile, Serval and Kaban were trying to push the rock off of Cheetor's leg, but it was too heavy.

Cheetor: Girls, save yourselves, go on without me!

Serval: No way! You are our Friend and we will never leave you behind.

Kaban tries to push the rock but then she finds herself looking at Serval's paw. Then Kaban looks at the stone on Cheetor's leg. Kaban has an idea.

Kaban: Serval!

Serval: What is it?

Kaban: I need you to pretend that stone is a Cerulean stone.

Serval: What, how is that going to help?

Kaban: If we break it into multiple pieces, it might be easier to remove. You have to trust me.

Serva looked at Cheetor, then the stone, then her paw, and back to Kaban with a determined look.

Serval: Let's do it!

Meanwhile, Optimus uses his shoulder jets and rockets into the air. All the Predacons concentrate their fire on him. Optimus flies down towards Cheetor and the girls.

Serval prepares her claw for the strongest attack she can muster.

Kaban: NOW!

Serval: Meow meow meow meow meow MEOW!

Serval strikes the rock with immense strength, shattering it to pieces. Cheetor is able to move his leg again.

Cheetor: Rowrl, Your plan worked, Kaban!

Just then Optimus was shot in one of his rockets by Megatron.

Rhinox: Optimus!

Rattrap: See! Told ya!

Rhinox glared at him.

Luckily Optimus finally made it to Cheetor and the girls.

Cheetor: Don't worry about me big boss! But we've got to get these two out of here! I'll take Serval, you take Kaban.

Cheetor picked up Serval in his arms.

Kaban looked up at Optimus an immediately shrank back.

Kaban: (Whimpers) P-Please don't eat me…

Optimus gave her a reassuring smile as he gently picked her up.

Optimus: I assure you little one, I will never do such a thing. Come on.

Megatron: Do NOT let them escape!

The rest of the Predacon kept firing at Rhinox and Rattrap.

Rhinox has grabbed the smaller Maximal by the back armor, lifting him.

Rattrap: Hey! Lemme down, ya big bulldozer!

Rhinox: Cover fire. They need it, we give it. Now.

He held up Rattrap as both began intense fire upon the Predacons.

Optimus and Cheetor and the girls raced up the slope.

Optimus: Back to the base! Let's go, let's go!

The Maximals begin to flee the area.

Megatron: After them! Go, you - AAARGH!

Suddenly Megatron's body began to sparkle and crackles as electricity covered him. Waspinator experiences this too as he falls out of the sky.

Waspinator: Waspinator cannot move!

Megatron: Energon field build-up. Convert back to Beast Mode!

The Predacons transformed back into Beast Mode. Ending the energon build up.

Megatron glares at the location of where the Maximal once stood but was quickly reminded of something.

Megatron: It appears my plan has one tiny, yet destructive flaw. Yesss.

After fleeing the battlefield, all the Maximals transformed back to Beast mode and were riding on Rhinox. Serval and Kaban, however, were on Cheetor's back, who walked alongside Rhinox. Serval was rubbing Kaban's back as a way to comfort her.

Optimus's hand clamps down on Rattrap's neck and lifts him. He is not happy.

Rattrap: Awwwrk! What's got yer servos so bent?

Optimus: Let's get one thing straight, Rattrap. I am Commander of this group. And when I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed.

Rattrap: Oh, yeah. So I get vaped because you're too chicken to go yourself?

Optimus: I will not give an order I would not be willing to do myself!

Optimus shout actually freaks out Kaban again. So Optimus calms down a bit.

Optimus: But I was capable of giving you better cover fire. You were not.

Optimus calmed down slightly as he dropped Rattrap over his shoulder.

Rattrap: Come on, what you shortin' about? We got outta there alive, didn't we?

Optimus: But injured. It will take time for our Beast Forms to effect internal repairs.

Rattrap: Yeah, well, better you than me.

It was at this moment Optimus turned to the two girls sitting on Cheetor's back.

Optimus: I am sorry you two had to go through such an experience. You're not hurt, are you?

Serval: Oh no, I'm okay. Are you okay Kaban?

Kaban: Yes, still a bit shook up but I'm okay.

Optimus: Well I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Optimus Primal.

Rhinox: I'm Rhinox.

Rattrap: Name's Rattrap.

Cheetor: And you already know me.

Serval: Yeah. My name is Serval.

Kaban: And I'm Kaban.

Serval: Well now that we have all introduced ourselves, can you tell us what is going on? Who were those guys? Why were you fighting?

Optimus took a deep breath.

Optimus: We are Maximals, citizens from the planet Cybertron. The ones you just saw were the Predacons, who are also citizens of Cybertron. For years the Maximals and Predacons lived in peace after our ancestors were once wrapped up in a powerful war. But that all changed when Megatron stole the golden disk?

Serval flinched, but it was hard to tell.

Kaban: What's the Golden Disk?

Optimus: It was an ancient artifact that was used to end the war. Megatron wants to use it to conquer not only Cybertron but the universe.

Serval: That is mean!

Kaban: Why would he do that?

Optimus: For many reasons. One that I can't get into detail. But enough with that. May I ask a question now?

Serval: What is it?

Optimus: So what are two little girls like yourselves doing in the middle of nowhere?

Serval: This is not nowhere, this is the Savanna Area of Japari Park.

Rhinox: You mentioned that earlier, but what is Japari Park?

Serval: The area you are in is Japari Park, I happen to live in the Savanna Area. I was actually on my way to the Library with Kaban before we met Cheetor.

Rattrap: Now why would you want to go to a dusty Library?

Serval: To find out what kind of animal Kaban is.

A collective "what" was shared among the Maximals.

Rhinox: Wait Kaban, you do know what you are, right?

Kaban: You know what type of animal I am?

Rhinox: Of course, you're a human.

Kaban: Human?

Serval: What's a hoomun?

Rattrap: Why don't you look in the mirror and you'll see it.

Serval looks back at Kaban in confusion and then back to Rattrap. Then back to Kaban, and then back to Rattrap.

Serval: I don't think Kaban is a Serval.

Rattrap facepalmed in annoyance. Was this girl really this dumb?

Rattrap: Look if ya are this dense, let you take that silly pair silly headband on ya head.

Rattrap grabs one of Servals ears and begins to tug on it. Serval yelps in pain and tries to get him to let go.

Rattrap: Geez this is more stuck then I thought.

Serval: Ow! Stop it! That hurts!

Optimus: Let go Rattrap.

Rattrap let go of Serval's ear.

Optimus: Well whatever you are. We can take you home. Where do you live Kaban?

Kaban looked down in with a sad look in her eye.

Kaban: I don't know…

Rhinox: You don't know?

Kaban: I don't even know who I am. I woke up in the middle of the Savannah Area all alone.

Kaban sighed, digging her face into her knees.

Serval: That's the reason Kaban wants to go to the library. So we can find out where her home is.

Optimus looked down at Kaban, feeling sorry for the poor little girl.

Cheetor: Maybe she got Amnesia, Big Boss?

Rhinox: It's highly possible.

Optimus: Well, if you really have no place to stay, I think it's best that we take you back to our base for the time being.

Kaban began to smile slightly.

Kaban: Really, you mean it?

Optimus smiles.

Optimus: It is no problem at all.

Rattrap: Oh great! Just want any Cybertronian wants to be. A human baby sitter.

Optimus: Shut up Rattrap!

Serval giggled at the Maximals antics, Kaban smiled in return.

Cheetor then turned to his leader.

Cheetor: "I think we gave'em the fade, Optimus.

Optimus was still on high alert.

Optimus: Keep your sensors on full. According to the Golden Disk theft reports, there were six Predacons. One of them was missing from the battle.

Serval: Wait, there are more of those Preda-things?

Kaban: What about the missing one?

Rattrap: Maybe he was destroyed in th' crash.

Rhinox: Nah. That kinda luck we ain't been gettin' a lot of, lately.

Cheetor: Tell me about it. Look!

On the rock Bridge, that led to the Maximal's base was a brown velociraptor.

The Maximals stopped in place.

Optimus: Kaban, Serval! Stay here.

The girls climb off Cheetor.

Kaban: Alright.

Serval: Gotcha.

Cheetor stands blocking the velociraptor from seeing them.

Optimus climbed off of Rhinox's back.

Rhinox: Should we blast 'im?

Optimus: Should we blast 'im?

Optimus: Keep that option open. But hang on.

Optimus walked forward.

Dinobot: Attention Maximals! Dinobot My name is Dinobot. I have left the Predacons to join your group - as leader.

Cheetor: What? Did I hear the word leader?

Rhinox: This guy's got bearings of chrome steel.

Dinobot: I hereby challenge you, Optimus Primal, to a one-on-one battle. The winner shall lead the Maximals...And the loser - shall be destroyed!

Everyone gasped.


	2. Beast wars in Japari Park Part 2

Last time, Kaban and Serval met the Maximals after a fierce encounter with the Predacons.

With the rouge Predacon Dinobot blocking their path to the base, how will the team be able to get to safety?

Optimus stands on one side of the bridge, facing down Dinobot. Both are in beast mode.

Dinobot: Face me, Optimus! I, Dinobot, challenge you for leadership of the Maximals! You and I - one on one. The winner shall be leader. And for the loser - well…

Dinobot looks down the cannon to see how far of a drop it is.

Dinobot: it is a long way down.

Kaban and Serval look down to see how deep the crevasse is. Kaban gulps.

Optimus: I don't want to fight you.

Dinobot: You do not have a choice. Your command center is back there. And no one crosses this bridge until you face me.

Serval: That's not fair!

Rhinox hushes her.

But it is too late, as Dinobot looks beyond Optimus to see Serval and Kaban. He notices the hat and gets a wicked smile.

Dinobot: Unless...you are inclined to trade…?

Optimus: A trade? What could you possibly want?

Dinobot: If you hand over the threat before you, I shall let you pass.

The Maximals are confused.

Rattrap: What are ya talking about? We don't have any threat with us!

Dinobot points.

Dinobot: I'm talking about her!

Dinobot points directly to Kaban.

Dinobot: The girl with the hat!

Everyone gasped.

Kaban: W-What?

Serval: Kaban?

Kaban shrinks back in terror. Serval tried to protect her from Dinobot's glare.

Cheetor: What do YOU want with Kaban?!

Dinobot: An associate of mine has told me that the girl in question is a thief of their possession. They are a shadow to this peaceful sanctuary. A threat, unlike the world, has ever seen.

Kaban's reflection shines in Dinobot's optic.

Dinobot: Therefore, they must be...eliminated!

Kaban is terrified, she doesn't even know Dinobot and now he wants her dead? Dinobot continues to stare her down, like a pest he will squash.

But before any further action is taken, a chipper voice interrupts the tense silence.

Chipper voice: Wait wait wait! I said I just wanted the hat! I never said you had to kill her!

The Maximals are confused. Dinobot deadpans. He tries to ignore it.

But then another voice spoke.

Calm voice: Arai, please don't interrupt our friend. You know he doesn't like to have his monologues get interrupted.

Rattrap: Wait who said that?

Chipper voice: Oh no! They heard us!

Calm voice: See, I told you so.

Dinobot: Will you two be quiet?!

Dinobot snapped as he turns towards his side of the bridge.

Chipper voice: Geez, no need to be so loud!

Optimus: Who is back there? Show yourselves!

From behind a big stone from Dinobot's end, comes out two Friends.

One is a Raccoon girl dressed in a short black skirt with a purple top and a fur collar with a black bow tie. Her hair is short grey with black shades and white highlights. Her eyes are brown and have a pair of ears on her head and a matching tail.

The other was a Fennec Fox girl dressed in a pale light pink top with a white skirt. Her eyes are dark brown and yellow and white hair. Like her associate, she also has a tail and a second pair of ears with tendrils on both sides of her head.

Rattrap: Who are these two?

Rattrap turns to Kaban and Serval.

Rattrap: Friends of yours?

Serval: I've never seen them before in my life!

Serval looks at Kaban.

Serval: Do you know them Kaban?

Kaban shakes her head.

Raccoon: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raccoon, but you may refer to me as the Great Arai!

Fennec: And I'm Fennec.

Raccoon: And YOU have MY hat!

Raccoon shouted, pointing directly at Kaban.

Raccoon: You dirty hat thief!

Kaban: I didn't know this hat was yours! I just woke up with it on my head earlier.

Raccoon: Excuses excuses! You stole it from me after I found it fair and square!

Kaban takes the hat off.

Kaban: I'm so sorry. If you want it, you can have it if you want.

Kaban held out the hat.

Raccoon however scoffed in return.

Raccoon: HA! Don't take me for a fool! You're trying to make yourself sound innocent for your actions! Well, I won't fall for it! I'll make you pay for your crimes!

Raccoon turns to Dinobot.

Raccoon: Dinobot! Get her! Remember our deal!

Dinobot growled as he took a step forward…

Kaban slinks back in fear until Optimus covers her.

Optimus: No one is going to take Kaban.

Dinobot: Well Optimus Primal, the choice is up to you. Will you hand over the girl peacefully and allow you passage…?

Dinobot gets into a fighting stance.

Dinobot: Or face me in combat for leadership of the Maximals!

Optimus looked at Kaban. He could see the fear in her eyes that she did not want to go with Dinobot. But they had to get back to base, so that left only one option.

Optimus: Kaban…

Kaban: Y-Yes...?

Optimus: Stay where you are, I'll handle this.

Optimus walked forward and stepped onto the bridge.

Rhinox: Don't we get a say in this?

Rattrap: Let Chopperface and th' Boss Monkey duke it. No fur offa MY tail.

Cheetor: No way! Hey, Scalebelly, how's about you try a piece of th' Bad Kitty, hunh?

Serval: Yeah! I won't let you touch Kaban, you meanie!

Serval shouts, holding her claws up.

Optimus holds the two of them back.

Optimus: Cool your circuits, Cheetor. And calm down Serval. I wouldn't send anyone to do anything I wasn't willing to do myself.

Cheetor and Serval calm down.

Rattrap: Oh yeah, right. NOW he says that.

Meanwhile on the other side.

Raccoon: Go Dinobot! Take down that giant furball and get my hat back!

Fennec: We're rooting for you.

Dinobot nodded and turned towards Optimus.

Both are standing directly on the bridge.

Optimus: This is foolish, Dinobot. We're Maximals. You are a Predacon.

Dinobot: All the more reason I should lead, then.

Optimus: Look, I don't know what happened between you and Megatron-

Dinobot: Megatron! Megatron will fall as soon as I have your Maximals at my command.

Optimus: You are welcome to join us. But you shall not lead. Nor will you or your allies touch Kaban.

Dinobot: I beg to differ. For in anticipation of my new role as leader, I have already reprogrammed my activation code. Dinobot - MAXIMIZE!

Dinobot transforms into his robot mode. Gripping his rotating blade tickly.

Optimus: Optimus Primal - MAXIMIZE!

Optimus transforms with a roar.

Dinobot holds out his shield and rotating blade. Optimus pulls out his cyber swords.

Both Optimus and Dinobot stare each other down.

Serval is in awe of the sight, while Kaban is tightly holding onto herself.

Raccoon is filled with excitement as she watches the soon to be battle. Fennec just sits there calmly.

Cheetor: "I'm going in there! Cheetor - MAX-

Cheetor is interrupted by Rattrap covering his mouth.

Rattrap: Clamp it, kitty. Nailin' th' Chopper from behind won't settle anything.

Rhinox: Yeah. Like it or not, we gotta let'em finish.

Serval: Optimus, please be okay!

Dinobot charges towards Optimus. Primal manages to pull Dinobot over him. Cheetor growls at the Predacon. Kaban hides behind Serval.

Raccoon: Come on Dinobot! Get back up!

Dinobot picks himself up and somersaults over Optimus striking him with his foot. Optimus is knocked down but still remains on the bridge.

Kaban: OPTIMUS!

Kaban calls out in fear.

Seeing how close he was to falling. Primal glares back at a smirking Dinobot who raises his sword to strike him. Optimus then punches Dinobot in the face. Temporarily dazing him. He falls face down on the bridge. Dinobot raises his head back up.

Dinobot: I still live. Finish it.

Optimus: That's not how we Maximals do things.

Dinobot: Then that will have to change!

Dinobot shrieks as a green laser shoots from his optics and hits Primal.

Raccoon: Yeah that's it Dinobot! Keep going!

Fennec: You're doing amazing.

Cheetor: Hey! Whose side are you on?!

Raccoon: The side that has a Dino warrior.

Meanwhile Optimus getting hit with the lazer causes him to lose his balance and is about to fall over the edge.

Serval: OPTIMUS NO!

Kaban: I can't look!

Kaban covers her eyes in fear.

The Maximal look in horror. As Optimus is about to fall completely Dinobot stands before him with his blade point directly at Primal. They are expecting Dinobot to finish the job.

But then Dinobot grabs Optimus's shoulder and pulls him back up.

Everyone is in surprise and shock of this sight.

Optimus: What are you doing? You'd won!

Raccoon: Yeah, what gives?

Dinobot: You slipped. To defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor. I would not have earned the right to lead.

Raccoon: Huh?

Fennec: I knew he would do that. Cheating victory is not an honorable way.

Raccoon: Wha, Fennec you knew?

Serval was impressed by Dinobot's action. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Dinobot: I prefer to beat my opponents the old-fashioned way. BRUTALLY!

Nevermind…

Dinobot began to swing his sword at Optimus who blocked his attacks with his own weapon. Their swords clash against one another. Till they are at a stalemate with both pushing their blade's against one another.

Optimus: For a Predacon, Dinobot, you have qualities I could like.

Optimus smiled as he pushed against Dinobot.

Dinobot: And you have proved to be a worthy adversary.

Dinobot smirked as he pushed as well.

Dinobot: I will have you recycled with full honors.

Optimus: Well, that's just prime!

As the group watches the fight, In the distance the Predacons in Beast Mode emerge from behind some stone structures. They too are watching the battle take place.

Megatron: Well. This is an interesting sight, yesss. Optimus and the traitor Dinobot engaged in battle.

Scorponok: Who you think gonna win?

Waspinator: Waspinator bet on Optimus!

Tarantulas: The winner isn't what interests me.

Megatron looks outward to see the Maximal watching the fight. He zooms in with his optics and sees the human that escaped him earlier. But then he gets an idea.

Megatron: Nor me. Noo. How much more... preferable... it would be if they both lost. Yesss. Megatron! TERRORIZE!

The Predacons all turn into Robot Mode.

Serval's ear twitches as she hears the sound of Megatron's shout. She turns to see the Predacons. Panic fills Serval as she taps Rattrap shoulder and pointing towards the Predacons' location.

Serval: Everyone! Look!

Rattrap: Yow! Shift yer scanners due east, pals! This party's got big-time crashers!

Everyone stops what they are doing and turns to see the Predacon ready to attack. Optimus and Dinobot, however, do not notice as they are still pushing against each other.

Megatron: FIRE!

The Predacons fire directly at the bridge.

Cheetor: Optimus!

Raccoon: Dinobot!

Serval: Look out!

Kaban: Get out of there!

Both Dinobot and Optimus stop the fight and turn to see the Predacons' attacks heading their way.

Optimus: Beast Mode!

Optimus turns back to his Gorilla mode. He tackles Dinobot, just in time to miss the entourage of attacks.

It seems they both fell down. Everyone is in horror of this.

Cheetor: Optimus!

Raccoon: Dinobot! No!

It seems like the two bots are gone, until-

Optimus: If you guys aren't doing anything…

Everyone looks down to see Optimus holding onto the bridge with his foot while holding onto Dinobot with his arm. The Predacons keep firing at the bridge. Optimus is losing grip of the bridge.

Optimus: -a little speed would be prime.

Megatron: Make them fall! Yesss!

Serval: What do we do?!

Cheetor: Let's go! Cheetor - MAXIMIZE!

Rhinox: Rhinox - MAXIMIZE!

Both Maximal transform into Robot Mode.

Kaban is having a panic attack till suddenly she looks at Rattrap's tail. He has not turned into his robot mode. She has an idea.

Rattrap: Hey, you go on an' get yourselves scrapped. I ain't - URK!

Rhinox is about to grab Rattrap but Kaban beats him to the punch.

Kaban: Rattrap! I have a plan, but I'm going to need your tail!

Rattrap: What? What do you want with-

Kaban: If you aren't going to turn into robot mode, then do as I say!

Rattrap: All right, all right.

Rattrap detaches his tail and hands it to Kaban. Kaban starts to make a knot.

Serval: Kaban, what are you doing?

Meanwhile Optimus is still holding onto Dinobot. The ex Predacon is experiencing Energon build up.

Dinobot: Aaargh! The Energon fields! I am shorting out!

Optimus: Hang on! You can't transform in this position!

Dinobot: Release me! Let me fall and save yourself.

Raccoon: No Dinobot!

Raccoon tries to run and save Dinobot, but Fennec holds her back.

Optimus: Now, where's the honor in that?

Optimus forces a smile.

Optimus's foot is losing grip.

Dinobot: You have no choice!

Optimus: Then we both go -

Optimus shouts as he finally loses grip of the bridge.

But just before They fall, Optimus feels something wrap around his leg. He looks up to see a rope tied around his ankle. Kaban, Serval, Rattrap, and Rhinox are holding onto the other end.

Kaban: We got you!

Rhinox: Goin' up.

Rhinox groans in effort as the group pull both Optimus and Dinobot up.

Megatron: This is our opportunity! Yesss! All weapons!

The Predacons fire with all they have. They land a clear shot on the bridge, causing it to crumble.

Dinobot quickly turns to beast mode. All the Maximals, Kaban, and Serval quickly dash to the other side on the bridge.

But Rattrap was no fast enough, as he starts to crumble against the final fragments of the bridge.

But before Rattrap falls, Raccoon grabs onto Rattrap's arm, with Fennec holding Raccoon's legs and Optimus holding onto Fennec.

Primal pulls everyone up.

Rattrap breaths in relief.

Raccoon: Everyone is safe!

Fennec: Thank you Optimus Primal.

Rattrap: Yeah uh, thanks.

Optimus: No worries.

Optimus smiles back.

Raccoon: Dinobot, you are okay!

Raccoon hugs the velociraptor.

Dinobot: Yes. I am fine.

Serval runs to Kaban.

Serval: Kaban that was amazing!

The rest of the Maximals turned towards the celebrating girl.

Optimus: What are you talking about?

Serval: Kaban came up with the idea to use Rattrap's tail as a rope and pull you guys up!

Serval smiles while Kaban blushed.

Optimus: Well thank you Kaban.

Rhinox: That was some really quick thinking.

Dinobot: Erm. Thank you.

Rattrap: Speaking of which, can I have it back now?

Kaban: Oh, Here. Kaban unwrapped Rattrap's tail from Optimus Primal's leg and returns it back to the Maximal.

Kaban then turns to Raccoon and Fennec.

Kaban: Thanks for saving Rattrap.

Kaban gives a bright smile while Raccoon is too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

Raccoon: Erm…

Raccoon didn't know what to say.

Raccoon: Well you-

Fennec: We are grateful for you saving our friend. Right, Arai?

Fennec smirked as she pushed Raccoon closer to Kaban.

Raccoon was embarrassed by how she acted earlier towards the one who saved Dinobot.

Raccoon: I'm sorry for how I acted! Please forgive me!

Kaban smiled and took her hat off and placed it on Raccoon's head.

Kaban: Here. You want it more than me.

Raccoon feels tears starting to form. Raccoon hugs Kaban in a tight embrace. Kaban slowly hugs back.

Meanwhile Megatron is furious.

Megatron: Aaaaargh! Incompetents! You let them escape!

Scorponok: Megatron! Look up there! The missiles!

Megatron turns to see Scorponok pointing to a mountain where one of the Predacons' missiles collides with. A stone shattering explosion is seen. When the smoke clears, the peak reveals large deposits of sparkling crystals. Bigger than a house.

Megatron: Energon! Yesss! Raw, natural Energon crystal! I KNEW it was here!

Suddenly the Predacons begin to experience Energon build up.

Megatron: Quickly! Return to Beast Mode!

Megatron snarled as he and the rest of the Predacons transform to Beast Mode.

The Maximals and the Friends also see the abundance of Crystals in the mountain.

Kaban: Woah, is that?

Serval: It is.

Optimus: Raw Energon. In its natural form, it's highly unstable. We're lucky those missiles didn't cause it to explode.

Rhinox: If you can call it lucky.

Raccoon: Energon?

Fennec: That is clearly Sandstar.

The Maximals didn't take note of the Friends.

Cheetor: Megatron's on the move!

Cheetor spoke, using his electronic binocular vision to see them.

Cheetor: Bearing six one seven five.

Dinobot: He is after the Energon. A crystal that size would make him unstoppable.

Rattrap: Oh, thanks for the hot tip, Scalebelly. Rhinox, scrap this guy.

But before Rhinox can get to Dinobot, Raccoon and Fennec get in the way.

Raccoon: You will do no such thing!

Fennec: If you want to get to him, you have to go through us first.

Both Friends stand their ground, with Raccoon wearing the hat crookedly.

Rhinox is about to push the two out of his way, but Optimus stops him.

Optimus: Hold on, Rhinox.

He then turns to Dinobot.

Optimus: Will he send flyers?

Rattrap: Oh, for bootin' up cold! Yer not gonna believe a Predacon, are ya?

Fennec: Rattrap, let him speak! It's his call.

Rattrap hushes up.

Optimus: Thank you.

Optimus repeats his question.

Optimus: Will he?

Dinobot: Negative. The crystal is too big for the flyers to carry. Only Tarantulas has the skill to segment it.

Optimus: Then we have to get their first! All five of us.

Rattrap: Yeah all five of us-

Rattrap then understood what he meant.

Rattrap: Ya mean Chopperface - is goin' with -? We're all gonna die.

Serval: Wait Optimus. What about us?

Serval referred to Kaban, Raccoon, and Fennec.

Optimus gets down on one knee to speak to the girls.

Optimus: I'm sorry young ones. But this mission is too risky for you to get involved. You must stay here.

Raccoon, Fennec, Serval, and Kaban: WHAT?

Serval: But Optimus! We can help!

Raccoon: Yeah! You need all the help you can get!

Optimus: Out of the Question! This conflict has put you in too much danger. This is for your own good.

Raccoon turned to Dinobot.

Raccoon: Convince him otherwise!

Dinobot looked at Raccoon and Fennec and then looked at Kaban and Serval. He looks back at Raccoon.

Dinobot: My apologies. But I must agree with Optimus on this one. I cannot allow you to be harmed.

Raccoon: WHAT?!

The Maximals then start to head towards the mountain. Optimus stops and turns to Kaban.

Optimus: One more thing. Kaban?

Kaban: Huh, what is it?

Optimus: If anything happens to us, promise me that you will take care of each other.

Kaban: O-Okay, I promise.

Optimus smiles.

Optimus: Thank you.

Primal and the rest of the Maximals then ran as fast as they could towards the mountain. With Rattrap trailing behind.

Kaban watched as the Maximals disappeared from sight. She felt the wind blow through her hair as she stared off into the horizon. For a moment, her mind was clear.

Serval: Raccoon, what are you doing!?

Kaban awoke from her daze to see Raccoon running after the Maximals.

Kaban: Wait, where are you going?

Raccoon stops and turns back to the group.

Raccoon: What do you think I'm doing? I'm going after them!

Serval: But Optimus said we should stay here, where it's safe.

Raccoon: Who cares what he said! We won't have a home or a safe place if that Megatron gets ahold of our Sandstar. You can stay here and pout, but I'm not going to sit still while the park is in danger.

Raccoon runs ahead.

Serval: Raccoon wait!

Serval chases after her.

Kaban: Serval!

Kaban reaches out but feels a hand grab her arm. It was Fennec.

Fennec: Listen Kaban. It's easier to just go along with her.

Fennec grabs Kaban's hand and drags her along as they chase after Raccoon and Serval.

Meanwhile, The Predacons are walking towards the mountain.

Megatron: So much Energon. With a crystal that size, the Predacon forces will be unstoppable. Yess. The Maximals - and then the Galaxy - will be ours to conquer!

However, he is completely unaware of the Friends who actually took a shortcut to the base of the mountain.

On the way there, The girls approach a sign with a picture of the gate.

Serval: We are almost at the Mountain!

Kaban sees a see-through box with a bunch of papers inside. Kaban opens the box and pulls out one of the papers. It is a map of the park.

Kaban: Huh? What's that? You can see where the Areas are?

Fennec took a look as well.

Fennec: That's great! Where did you find it?

Kaban: It was in here.

Kaban pointed to the clear box.

Serval: What? I had no idea! How did you get it out?

Serval tries to use her paw to open the box, but she ends up just rubbing her knuckle against it.

Raccoon: We don't have time for this! We have to get to the Sandstar first!

Raccoon runs ahead. Serval and Fennec follow after. Kaban quickly decides to take all the maps and put them in her backpack. She then runs to catch up with them.

After taking the shortcut, the Friends made it to the base of the mountain.

Serval: The Maximals and Predacons seem to taking the long way up.

Raccoon: Then let's take the fast way up!

Kaban: Where is that?

Raccoon: Right here.

Raccoon takes her paws and starts to climb up the mountain. Serval follows after.

Kaban: But how am I going to get up there?

Fennec: Don't worry, I've got it.

Kaban was confused, but then Fennec picks up Kaban and holds her over her shoulder. Fennec begins to climb up to reach the others.

Meanwhile with the Maximals.

It is late into the night, as the Maximals continue their way up the mountain.

Rhinox: How you feelin'?

Optimus: Improved. I believe my internal repairs have been completed.

Rhinox: I was wondering, Was it a good idea to leave the girls behind?

Optimus: Positive, Rhinox. We can't risk them to get harmed. This our problem, not there's.

Rhinox: I see. I was also wonderin'. Your flyin' robot form could make it to th' crystal before any of us…

Optimus: No, We have to stay together. The Predacons could attack at any moment and there may be other surprises on this planet.

Rhinox: There are. Down there. Look.

To where Rhinox is pointing, a strange structure of standing stones that looks like a circle with another circle within. It looks like it was there for such a long time.

Optimus: Hm. Unusual. Any opinions?

Rhinox: Just one. It ain't natural. An we didn't build it, an' neither did the Predacons. And I'm sure the girls didn't.

Cheetor: Hm…

Optimus: Something on your mind Cheetor?

Cheetor: It's just, I have this feeling that I have seen something like that before.

Optimus: What do you mean?

Cheetor: Well you see-

Suddenly Cheetor turns his head to see trouble.

Cheetor: Rrrowl! Heads up!

Waspinator and Terrorsaur appear and start flying towards the Maximals.

Waspinator: Waspinator! TERRORIZE!

Waspinator transforms into his robot mode.

Terrorsaur: Terrorsaur! TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transforms into his robot mode.

Both Predacons begin to fly towards the Maximals. The Maximals transform into their robot modes and are ready to attack.

While this is going on, Raccoon and Serval, as well as Fennec holding onto Kaban, are still climbing the mountain slope with their paws.

Serval: Ugh. This is steeper than I thought.

Raccoon: Don't stop now!

Raccoon passes Serval.

Raccoon: We have to get to the Sandstar first.

Fennec looks to Kaban, who is still slumped over her shoulder.

Fennec: Are you okay?

Kaban: O-Oh um, Yes. I'm fine.

Kaban took a look at the view from up there. She could see everything from up here. The Savannah, the ridge, the broken bridge, a weird stone formation….

Kaban: Wait, what's that?

Kaban pointed towards the strange stone formation.

Raccoon, Serval, and Fennec turn to see what Kaban was talking about.

Serval: Oh don't go over there. A lot of Ceruleans have been spotted in that area.

Kaban: Really?

Raccoon: Yeah, but we should be fine up here.

Fennec: Ceruleans only really show up if there is a lot of noise and flashing lights.

Raccoon: Enough with the sightseeing! I can see the top, we are almost there. Come on!

The group continues heading up.

Meanwhile back with the Maximals.

Both Terrorsaur and Waspinator are firing loud shots at the Maximals. The Maximals also fire back. All the bright explosions of the weapon shots begin to chip away at the rocks the Maximal are covering behind. The Predacons fly off temporarily.

Optimus: Hold your fire! We could start an avalanche!

Rattrap: You crossed yer wires!? They're comin' back!

Waspinator and Terrorsaur are banking for another pass.

Optimus: I'll handle this!

Optimus activates his shoulder jets and flies up into the air. Her activates his mega blasters on his back.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur begin to fire but feel energon build up starting to form.

Optimus fires a missile, knocking the two Predacons out of the sky.

Primal flies back to the group.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur try to flee.

Dinobot: Now! While they are weak!

Dinobot fires directly towards the Predacons with his eye lasers. Unfortunately, the attack starts to chip away at the rocks above the Maximals. One rock nearly falls directly onto Rhinox, but he dodges just in time.

Rattrap: I knew it, ya TRAITOR! Ya tried t' scrap my bud!

Rattrap knocks Dinobot down, holding his rifle directly at Dinobot's face.

Rattrap: Once a Pred, always a Pred!

Optimus: Ease off, Rattrap!

Optimus returns to the group.

Optimus: It was an accident!

Rattrap: Sez you!

Optimus: That's right. Sez me.

Optimus gets right in Rattrap's face.

Optimus: You want to question my orders one more time?

Rattrap looks down at Dinobot but steps back with a huff.

Rattrap: I don't trust Predacons.

Dinobot gets back on his feet. Glaring down at Rattrap.

Optimus: We've got enough trouble with Megatron's crew without fighting among ourselves. Now come on!

The Maximals revert back to Beast Mode and continue to climb the mountain.

But unaware to them, a blue tentacle is poking out from behind one of the standing rocks from the pillars of the strange structure. It knows they are here.

A few hours later, with the Predacons, who are very close to the top of the mountain.

Megatron: So much Energon! Yesss. I can almost taste its power!

Tarantulas: The Energon fields would destroy us as robots in less than a minute. We will have to stay in Beast Form. And Optimus and the Maximals are coming.

Megatron: They must stay in Beast Form as well. And I will handle Optimus personally!

But the Predacons were completely unaware that someone else had beat them to the top of the mountain.

Raccoon pulled herself up with Serval soon following after. Both are breathing heavily after climbing for such a long time. Fennec finally makes it up and sits Kaban on the firm ground.

Raccoon: (breathing heavily) We made it!

Serval: (breathing heavily) That was such a high climb.

Kaban: Thanks for the lift Fennec.

Fennec: No problem.

The girls take a look around the area. It was covered in sparkling white crystals radiating multicolored lights.

Fennec: Looks like we made it before the Maximals.

Serval: If only they knew of the shortcut.

Kaban stood in awe at the sight of the Sandstar, sparkling in the moonlight.

Kaban: So this is Sandstar?

Kaban took a look at her reflection into one of the crystals.

Serval walked next to Kaban.

Serval: Yes, This stuff is sprinkled all around Japari Park.

Fennec: It is what makes Japari Park so special to all Friends.

Raccoon: And that Megatron jerk wants to take it for himself!

Kaban: Optimus called it Energon.

Serval: I don't know what Optimus is going on about. This is Sandstar, not En-a-gron or whatever he called it.

Fennec: Speaking of which…

Fennec could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps getting closer. Soon all the girls could hear it too.

Fennec: It seems we won't be alone for much longer.

Serval: Is it the Maximals?

Raccoon: If it's the Predacons…

Raccoon got into a fighting stance.

Raccoon: then they're going to have to get through me if he wants to take any of our Sandstar!

Fennec however grabs the back of Raccoon's shirt, getting her attention.

Fennec: I admire your bravery Arai, but we are too small to take them on.

Serval: What do we do now?

Kaban looks to the side and sees a rock that is big enough to cover them.

Kaban: Quick! Behind here!

All the girls quickly dashed behind, just as a Gorilla arm finally climbed to the top.

Optimus looks and smiles to see the energon crystals. Completely unaware of the girls hiding.

But at the other end of the area, Megatron comes into view.

Both the Maximals and Predacons face each other, in beast mode.

The girls can see the whole thing happening behind their rock.

There is a tense silence as both sides stare each other down.

Megatron: Across the galaxy, it has come to this, Optimus Primal. Face to face, tooth to claw. Yesss. Have you anything to say?

Optimus glares back. Completely unaware of the bystanders behind a rock.

Raccoon: Grr, that meanie.

Raccoon growls before Fennec quiets her.

Kaban: I don't like the looks of this.

Optimus stares down Megatron with a tough demeanor.

Optimus: I'd say that's prime. Let's do it!

With a roar, the Maximals and the Predacons charge directly towards each other. Collision is seen as each Predacon fight their own Maximal and each Maximal fights their own Predacon. Optimus was fighting Megatron. Cheetor was fighting Waspinator. Dinobot was fighting Scorponok. Rhinox was fighting Terrorsaur. Rattrap was fighting Tarantulas.

While the girls continued to hide behind their rock.

Kaban: This is insane! We shouldn't be here! We are in so much trouble if we get caught!

Serval: It's so loud!

Serval was clutching her ears to her head.

Raccoon: I can't tell whos winning!

Fennec: Arai, stay down!

Fennec held Raccoon back into the hiding spot.

Megatron tackled Optimus and was trying to bite his head off.

Kaban: Optimus!

Raccoon: That's it, I'm going in there!

Raccoon stood up but was quickly dragged back down by Fennec.

Fennec: Now you are not!

Megatron growls through his teeth.

Megatron: Admit defeat, Maximal! The Energon shall be ours!

Optimus was clamping Megatron's jaw, with all his strength.

Optimus: Not if I can help it!

Optimus grunts as he throws Megatron overhead, causing Megatron to get stuck in some rocks.

Serval: Yes!

Megatron is wedged in between some rocks, he is struggling to break free.

Optimus: Surrender, Megatron! You're trapped!

Megatron: (stuck in the rocks) NO! You shall not defeat ME!

Megatron roared as he pulled himself free.

Megatron began to charge right to Optimus, ready to take out his legs when-

WWWRRRROOOOOOARRRRRRRRRR!

A loud unexpected roar shook the ground. Stopping everyone in their tracks. It didn't sound like an animal roar. It was something more...empty.

Rattrap: W-What was that?

Suddenly a big shadow covered everyone's heads.

Everyone looks up and gasps in shock.

Tarantulas: By the Allspark…

Rhinox: What is that!?

Waspinator: Waspinator doesn't like it!

Cheetor: Wait... is that…?

Serval: It is!

Raccoon: A CERULEAN!

Indeed it was a Cerulean, and a big one of that. It was blue, just like the one from earlier. But it was bigger than any of the Maximals and Predacons combined and had tentacles stretching out.

No one dared to move, as the Cerulean just stared at them all with one creepy eye. An eye that resembled the stone formations from earlier. The Cerulean looked down at the warring factions, tilting its 'head' slightly in a creepy manner.

Megatron: What are you?! Identify yourself!

The Cerulean didn't answer as it turned it's eye to one of the formations of energon. With one of its tentacles, it snapped one of the energon crystals off. It brought it up close to itself.

Megatron: HEY! That is MY energon!

The Cerulean didn't even answer, as it placed the energon shared within its body.

Scorponok: What is it doing?

The shard begins to dissolve within the Cerulean. After it disappeared, the Cerulean grew slightly in size.

Dinobot: It's eating the Energon!

Megatron stood up with rage.

Megatron: YOU! Stay away from MY ENERGON!

Megatron charged towards the Cerulean and clamped down on one of its tentacles. The Cerulean however with one slap from its tentacles, it sent Megatron flying off and crashing into another set of rocks.

Tarantulas: MEGATRON!

The Cerulean looked down at the Maximals and Predacons. From how its body shifted, it was not happy. Before anyone could prepare for anything, the Ceruleans fired it's tentacles out and began to grab any Predacon and Maximal it could.

It grabbed Scorponok, Waspinator, Dinobot, and Rhinox in one fell swoop.

The captured cybertronians tried to break free, but the Cerulean was weakening the captives by draining their energon. It kept on growing.

The rest of the Maximals and Predacons tried to fight it off but no attacks seemed to be doing any damage.

Rattrap: What the frag is this thing!?

Optimus: I have no idea!

Primal tried to punch it, but it seemed like no damage was being taken.

Cheetor: It's a Cerulean!

Rattrap: A what?

Cheetor: When I was with Kaban and Serval, we ran into one of these!

Optimus: Well, how do you defeat it?

Cheetor: Oh I can't remember! Serval was able to take it out like nothing.

Optimus: Now I wish I brought the girls along!

Little did Primal know that the girls were not too far. As they were next to the set of Rocks Megatron crashed into.

Serval: We have to rescue them! Or else we'll all be eaten!

Raccoon: Right!

Fennec: Let's go!

Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec run out from behind the rock and charge towards the Cerulean. Kaban, however, stayed put. She turned to see Megatron dazed from the Ceruleans attack.

Optimus is trying to rip one of the tentacles off but it was shaking him like a rag doll. Terrorsaur tried to flee but the Cerulean grabbed him and held him tight. The captured Maximals and Predacons were screaming in utter pain. It was taking away all of their power.

Rattrap: We are so dead!

Optimus: There has to be a weakness! Cheetor think!

Cheetor kept using his claws to swipe at the Cerulean.

Cheetor: I'm trying!

Suddenly Optimus turned to see Serval, Fennec, and Raccoon run out.

Optimus: Girls! What are you doing here!

Raccoon: As if you could get rid of us that easily!

Fennec: This our home too.

Serval: So let us help you protect it!

Optimus: Well now that you are here-

The Cerulean slammed Optimus on the ground. He lets go but gets back to his feet.

Optimus: Could you help us out?

Serval: Leave it to us!

The girls run forward towards the Cerulean. But before Serval could attack, she and the other girls stop.

Serval: Huh? There's no stone! Where is it?

Optimus: What stone?

Cheetor: Oh I remember now! The weakness of the Cerulean is it's-

Before Cheetor could continue, The Cerulean whacked him onto the ground.

Optimus: Cheetor!

Cheetor was currently knocked out.

Kaban was still hiding from behind the rock till she saw the stone is on the Cerulean's back.

Kaban: Serval! On the Cerulean's back!

Her Friends and Optimus see the stone.

Fennec: We have to destroy the stone! It's its only weakness!

Raccoon and Fennec distract the Cerulean by running around in multiple directions to prevent a tentacle from grabbing them.

Serval tries to get it, but everywhere she and the others turn the Cerulean is watching them every move, making it impossible for them to get a clear view of its backside.

Serval: Come on! It keeps watching me. Look away!

Suddenly Kaban gets an idea. She reaches into her backpack and pulls something out. She, however, is completely unaware of Megatron slowly waking up and seeing Kaban fiddle with some paper.

Things aren't looking too good. Half of the Maximals are out as well as the Predacons and the Cerulean was getting even bigger.

Raccoon: What do we do? This one is too big!

Fennec: Keep moving, don't give up.

The rest of the Maximals and Predacons are losing power from the Cerulean.

All seems lost until suddenly a paper airplane flies right past her head. It catches the attention of the Cerulean, as it turns its body to get a better view of it.

Kaban threw it.

Kaban: Now's your chance! Strike it now!

With the gem exposed, the three friends run towards it. Unfortunately, the airplane flew in a circle, turning the Cerulean's attention to Kaban. It aims one of its tentacles towards Kaban, preparing to get her. When suddenly, Optimus pushes Kaban out of the way and gets caught in the Cerulean's grip.

Serval: Optimus!

Optimus: (struggling to speak as his power is being drained) Don't...Worry...Strike...NOW!

Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec hit the stone at the exact same time. Causing the cerulean to fall into blocks and dissolve into lights. Defeating the Cerulean. The rest of the Maximals and Predacons are now free.

Megatron, however, gets back on his feet. He transforms into his robot mode. With Optimus distracted, he aimed a shot directly towards the Maximal.

Megatron: (thinking) If I must die - I shall take you with me!

Megatron yelled as he fired a missile directly at Optimus. Optimus turns in shock to see the missile headed directly at him. But the missile is stopped by Dinobot who knocks the missile to the side of the remaining energon crystals. The energon begins to shake and crack wildly.

Rhinox: It's gonna blow!

Cheetor: Time t' FADE, heroes!

Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec, and Kaban climbing onto Rhinox with the rest of the Maximals.

Megatron has powered down looks like he's powered down, but at the last minute, he hurls himself off the cliff yelling "NOOOO!" all the way.

The mountain explodes, and the boom is heard throughout the entire park. All Friends can hear the loud explosion. And all the Friends nearby turn to see the bright explosion of the mountain. It even gets the attention of a glowing green-eyed creature hiding under some trees.

Everyone got out of there just in time. While trying to also catch their breath.

For a moment everyone is quiet as they see the explosion clear up.

Optimus turns to Dinobot.

Optimus: Thanks.

Dinobot: My action did not imply loyalty, Optimus. I owed you my life. Now we are merely... even.

Fennec: You just keep telling yourself that.

The rest of the Maximals turn to the girls.

Cheetor: That was amazing!

Rhinox: You saved us.

Rattrap: Er, not too bad for kids.

Kaban: I'm just glad that everyone is okay. Right Serval?

Serval, however, stomps angrily towards a confused Kaban. Only to have the biggest smile.

Serval: That was amazing! What was it?

Kaban: Huh?

Serval: Amazing! What was that? That thing that flew through the air! What was it? How'd you do that?

Kaban: Y-You mean the paper airplane? I made it…

Serval: You made that?!

Raccoon: That was incredible Kaban! You are a true hero!

Raccoon took the hat off and placed it on Kaban's head.

Raccoon: You deserve it more than I do.

Kaban smiled.

Kaban: Thank you.

Fennec pats her on the back.

Fennec: I didn't know you had it in you.

Rattrap: All she did was make a paper airplane?

Rhinox: It saved us didn't it?

Suddenly Kaban looks up to see Optimus staring down at the girls with a disappointed expression on his face.

Kaban: Optimus, I know you're disappointed…We disobeyed you...

Serval: But we want to help!

Serval, Fennec, and Raccoon get in Optimus' way.

Serval: I know we might appear to be weak and small but this is our home!

Raccoon: We can't just sit still while the Predacons endanger the park!

Fennec: So like it or not! You are stuck with us!

Optimus looks over the girls.

Rhinox: We could use help in getting adjusted to Japari Park.

Cheetor: And find ways to take out those Ceruleans.

Rattrap: Plus, um, maybe some extra hands to help clean up the Axalon?

Optimus looked back at the girls. It seemed he had no other choice.

Optimus: You really want to help us?

Kaban: Yes. Yes, we do.

Optimus: Then you shall.

The four girls gasp with excitement.

Serval: Really? Do you mean it?

Optimus: You have all shown bravery, compassion, determination, and intelligence. Traits that we Maximals live by. So if you truly wish to help. Then we shall let you with open arms. Just as long as you don't throw yourself in trouble. Okay?

Kaban, Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec: Okay.

Rattrap walks over to Optimus.

Rattrap: Yeah, well at least Megatron's gone, an' so's th' Energon. It's over! Can we go home now?

Optimus: No, Rattrap. Megatron may be back, and there is still more Energon on this planet. No, for now, we're stranded here, with the Predacons, on this unknown planet, If they ever get enough Energon, they could conquer the Galaxy. So for now, let the battle be here. On this strange primitive world, with these "Friends". And let it be called - BEAST WARS!

Serval: WAIT!

Optimus: What?

Serval: Can we call it Kemono Wars?

Optimus: Why?

Raccoon: Because we're not really Beasts.

Fennec: And "Kemono" is another word for animal.

Optimus: Okay fine. KEMONO WARS!

And with that, a new adventure began, for both Friends, Maximals, and Predacons..


	3. Meet the Boss

Kemono Wars: Episode 3: Axalon Area

(Meet the Boss.)

After the battle with the Predacons, the Maximals and Friends decided it was best to head back to Axalon to fix any damage that happened to them and rest their circuits. The Maximals were still in Beast Mode, seeing there was no reason to return to robot mode until they managed to get back to the ship. With the newest member Dinobot with them, as well as the girls, the group walked down from the mountain. Rhinox was carrying Optimus and Rattrap. Cheetor had Kaban and Serval. Dinobot was carrying Fennec and Raccoon.

As the group kept on descending, all that the team could talk about was what had occurred beforehand.

Rattrap: You mean to tell us that ye beat us up dere by climbing the steep slope of the mountain?

Serval: Yes. It was hard but with enough perseverance, we made it up.

Rattrap: Yeah Right.

Rattrap was not buying it.

Raccoon: It's true! And if it wasn't for us, you are those Predajerks would've been eaten by that Cerulean!

Kaban gave a big yawn as she was watched her friends talk among each other. Optimus heard it and turned towards the girl.

Optimus: Are you alright, Kaban?

Kaban: Oh, no. I mean yes. I mean I'm just a little tired.

Rhinox: Well I don't blame you. After what you had to witness, I think you deserve a rest.

Fennec: Same could be said for all of us.

Raccoon: Says you. After nearly escaping death, I'm more ready than ever to face the dangers of the future head on!

Raccoon looked towards Dinobot.

Raccoon: Isn't it just like you said? A warrior must always keep their eye open for foes.

Dinobot: Yes.

Dinobot responds, not even turning towards Raccoon.

Rattrap: Well if it means we have ta keep an optic on the treacherous Scale Belly, then I will also stay awake.

Dinobot turned towards the rodent and snarled.

Dinobot: What did you call me, Vermin?

Rattrap: Ya heard me, Scale Belly! I don't trust having a Pred like yourself around here.

Dinobot: Why you-

Optimus: Enough!

Optimus shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

Optimus: We have all had a big day. I think it's best that we quiet down. We might have won that battle against the Predacons, but the war had just begun.

Serval: The 'Kemono' Wars. Right, Optimus?

Optimus rolled his eyes with a smile.

Optimus: Yes, Serval. The 'Kemono' Wars. But how about we continue the discussion tomorrow?

Rhinox: Good idea, Optimus. We should be heading back to the Axalon soon.

At this point, the group of Maximals had finally gotten near the area where Dinobot challenged Optimus. Before they could see the crash area of the Maximals ship. Kaban and Serval were in awe of the sight of the vessel. It was something they had never seen before.

Serval: Amazing!

Kaban: This is where you live?

Optimus: Well, you could say that.

It honestly warmed his spark to see two young girls like them to be amazed by a broken ship.

Raccoon, Fennec, however, seemed to not be impressed by it. It seems they might have seen it before.

Finally, the group arrived right in front of the base. Kaban and Serval climbed off of Cheetor with Raccoon and Fennec getting off of Dinobot.

Optimus: Alright, How about you girls wait here?

Serval: Okay.

Rhinox and Optimus walked towards the Axalon. Dinobot stood and listened to Raccoon ramble on. Cheetor and Rattrap overheard Serval and Kaban talk to each other.

Serval: Where should we go tomorrow? I heard the Jungle Area has this big river. I can't wait!

Kaban, however, was less enthusiastic.

Kaban: (yawns) You're so full of energy, Serval. I've had a long day. I think that's it for me…

Cheetor finally spoke up

Cheetor: How are you still filled with so much energy?

Serval: I'm nocturnal.

Serval turns towards a tree and begins to claw at it in excitement.

Serval: Also, they say there are lots of Friends in the Jungle Area, too. Sounds like there's tons of fun waiting!

Cheetor: What are you doing?

Serval: I'm clawing. I can't help it! I get excited and clawing helps me stay calm.

Kaban: Serval, that's dangerous.

Kaban could see Serval's clawing was damaging the tree quickly

Rattrap: Don't worry about it kid, I doubt that Serval here is going to cause any-

Before Rattrap could even finish, the very tree that Serval was clawing at resulted in the tree falling to the ground. All the Maximals stopped what they were doing and ran to see the collapsed tree covered in claw marks. But the group is unaware that the sound of the tree falling, caught the attention of a mysterious creature with glowing green eyes to peak out from its hiding spot behind the Axalon.

Kaban: Serval!

Dinobot: What happened? Is it the Predacons?

Raccoon: Do they want a rematch?

Raccoon stood her ground.

Serval: Sorry everyone. That startled me.

Optimus: How did that tree fall down?

Serval: I got too excited. So I accidentally clawed the tree down.

Rattrap: B-But...You were literally clawing at that thing for less than a minute!

Cheetor: How strong are you?

Raccoon: Strong enough to beat you to the top of that mountain.

Suddenly, Kaban looks forward to seeing the creature in the dark behind Optimus.

Kaban: Optimus, behind you!

Everyone turned around. They saw standing in the dark, was the green-eyed creature. It steps into the light to be revealed as a short light blue bipedal robot with an egg-like shape and pointed ears with dark blue tints. It was wearing a belt with a glass-like shape on its chest. It also had a tail that had a dark blue tip,

The Maximals are about to transform. But the rest of the Friends interrupts them.

Serval, Fennec, Raccoon: Boss!

Kaban: Huh?

Fennec: Everyone put your blasters away.

Serval: It's okay. This is a friend of mine.

Rattrap: So wait. Is this thing your manager?

Raccoon: No silly, that's what we like to call him.

Serval: Boss today we had the most amazing day, we met the-

Boss seems to pay no attention to Serval or anyone else as it approaches Kaban.

Boss: Hello. I am Lucky Beast. It is nice to meet you.

Kaban: Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Kaban.

Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec, however, seems to be in absolute shock.

Kaban: What's the matter?

Serval, Raccoon, Fennec: Whoa! You talked!

The Maximals gather around the Lucky Beast.

Serval: Boss?

LB: At your service.

Kaban: Oh, hello. Nice to meet you.

Raccoon: You talked!

Optimus: Huh? Does he usually not talk so much?

Fennec: This is the first time I've heard him speak!

Raccoon: How?! Wait, could you talk all along?!

Lucky Beast, however, continues to ignore them.

LB: What is your name? What would you like to see?

Kaban: M-My name is Kaban. And I am not really looking for any place at the moment.

LB: Understood. But first, I will tell you about Japari Park.

Rattrap: Oh great. A history lesson.

Optimus: This might help us understand more about Japari Park. Let's listen.

The Maximals sit down and listen. Lucky Beast begins to walk in circles as it talks

LB: Japari Park is divided into several Areas based on different environments.

Kaban is getting tired hearing Lucky Beast talk. Lucky Beast: Each Area displays animals and

plants native to its climate.

Kaban rubs her eyes out of tiredness. Rattrap is slouching.

Lucky Beast: First, the park is broadly divided into five climate zones.

Kaban takes her hat off. Cheetor is picking grass.

Lucky Beast: The creatures in the park are called "Friends," and they are animals or their vestiges…

Lucky Beast notices the feather of Kaban's hat. Its eyes begin to glow green. Lucky Beast begins to beep.

Optimus: Huh?

Rhinox: What's going on with Lucky Beast?

Rattrap slowly wakes up. Lucky Beast's voice begins to change to a more female sound.

LB: Ahem. Testing, testing.

Serval: Huh?

Raccoon: What's wrong with Boss?

LB: Testing, testing. Can you hear me now? This is the Savanna Area.

Cheetor: Optimus, what's going on?

Optimus: I'm not sure.

Rhinox: It almost sounds like….an audio recording.

Kaban, however, is so tired at this point to pay attention that she falls to sleep instantly on the ground.

Cheetor: Aww look at her. She's so sleepy she can't even keep her wittle balance.

Optimus picks up Kaban and holds her close to his chest.

Optimus: Rest well little one. You've been through a lot.

Optimus turns to the rest of the Maximals.

Optimus: We better get her to bed.

Fennec: She fell asleep, huh?

Raccoon: You've had a long day, Kaban.

The Maximals start to walk to the ship.

Serval turns to Lucky Beast.

Serval: That really surprised me. I never knew you could talk, Boss. You have a funny voice, huh?

Lucky Beast says nothing.

Serval: I bet everybody would love to talk to you. How come you've never talked before?

Lucky Beast says nothing.

Serval: Come on, say something!

Optimus: Let me try.

Optimus hands Kaban to Rhinox.

Optimus gets on his knees to face Lucky Beast.

Optimus: I am Optimus Primal. Leader of the Maximals. We are currently trapped in Japari Park.

Lucky Beast says nothing.

Optimus: Can you respond to me?

Lucky Beast says nothing.

Rattrap: Hello? Does this thing work?

Lucky Beast only turns its head to see Kaban get brought inside by Rhinox. Lucky Beast dashes after.

Optimus: Wait, come back!

A voice asked, How many have fled?

It responded, All of them .

Every last one?

Indeed.

Another spoke, We should be pleased with this, now nothing will get in the way.

Are you sure about that? Because of their involvement, new discoveries have been found.

They have done as much help as possible, but they understand when it is time to flee.

No doubt the subjects will miss them.

That will be taken care of.

Do you think they will survive out there?

I am unsure, but that is not important. The project shall continue as normal.

And I would like to start with this.

Where did you find that?

It was in the fields of Kyōshū Section 3-2. It must've been separated from its owner during the escape.

But what makes it so important?

Look inside.

…..

We can work with this.

Kaban opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. She is lying down on an oddly soft surface, covered in a thin long sheet. She looks around to see her hat and backpack resting not too far from where her head was resting.

Kaban thinks back to the dream she had. Who were those voices? What were they talking about? Who was fleeing? What did they find? And more importantly…

Kaban: Where am I?...

Kaban's thoughts are interrupted by something rustling under the sheets to her right. She lifts the sheet up to see Serval sleeping next to her. Not one second later Serval's eye open.

Serval: GOOD MORNING!

Kaban: AHH!

Kaban nearly jumps out of her seat in surprise. She ends up flopping on her back awkwardly. Serval climbs over to her friend.

Serval: Hello Sleeping Beauty.

Kaban: I nice to see you are awake Serval.

Serval: Are you kidding? After yesterday's events, I could barely keep my eyes shut.

Kaban: Where are we?

Serval: Well after that mountain blew up, the Maximals brought us to their base. You fell asleep on us yesterday.

Kaban: Huh? Did I?

Raccoon: Hey, can you be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep!

Kaban looks to her left to see something hidden beneath the sheet, it was no doubt Raccoon. On the far left of the sheet, Fennec's head pops out from underneath. She pokes Raccoon gently.

Fennec: Up and at em Arai, it's morning.

Raccoon: Just a few more minutes.

Fennec: Kaban is awake now.

Raccoon: SHE IS?

Raccoon immediately pops out from under the sheet in pure excitement.

Raccoon: Kaban, at last, you are awake!

Kaban: Yes, I am. Why are you excited today?

Raccoon: Because what good is the Japari Junction without the fourth member?

Kaban: Japari Junction?

Fennec: It's a team name that Arai made up.

Raccoon: Since we are now working with the Maximals, we might as well have a name that differs us from others.

Fennec: Differentiate.

Raccoon: What she said.

Suddenly the door opens and a figure walks into the room.

Kaban: AAAAHHHH PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

Rattrap: I'm not gonna- Primus, is that all you can say?

It turns out that it was Rattrap. Kaban calms down instantly. Rattrap, however, isn't looking too pleased.

Serval: Good morning Rattrap. What are you doing here?

Rattrap: The Big Boss wanted me to check to see if you were awake yet. Says he's got some breakfast for you when you are ready.

Fennec: How generous of him.

Rattrap: Anyways, when you are set, just take a right down the hall and it'll lead you to the main room.

With that, Rattrap walks out of the room, leaving the door open.

Fennec: Well looks like we must get out of bed.

Serval: I'm feeling very hungry.

Raccoon's stomach growls.

Raccoon: (slightly embarrassed) I second that.

The girls giggle in unison.

Kaban: Just let me grab my things.

Kaban reaches for her hat and puts it only gently.

Raccoon: That thing fits on you much better then it did for me.

Kaban: Huh? But didn't you want it?

Raccoon: I did. But my ears keep getting in the way of it. Plus it suits you much better.

Fennec: Good to see there is no bad blood between you two.

Kaban: Huh?

Fennec: Nevermind.

Kaban then reaches for her backpack. Suddenly Lucky Beast jumps out of the bag.

Lucky Beast: Good morning, Kaban. Shall we depart?

Serval: (Surprised)You talked again!

Raccoon: So it wasn't a dream!

Fennec: Looks like he was hiding in Kaban's backpack.

Kaban: Uh, Good Morning Lucky Beast.

LB: What would you like to see?

Kaban: Well, nothing at the moment. But I'll let you know if I do.

LB: Understood.

Serval: What were you doing in Kaban's bag, Boss?

Lucky Beast said nothing.

Raccoon: Oh come on! Why won't you respond?

Kaban: What's the matter?

Raccoon: Boss just won't talk to us! I don't understand why.

Fennec: Boss only talks to Kaban.

Serval: Aww, that's not fair.

Raccoon's stomach growls again.

Raccoon: Can we talk about this after breakfast, I need food.

Kaban: Good idea. Come on, let's go.

The girls climb out of the bed and began to walk down the hall. Kaban tugged on her backpack straps and followed. Lucky Beast stayed and watched the door snap shut.

Meanwhile in the main room of the Axalon.

Optimus is placing something on a table, Rhinox is sitting at the main computer, and Cheetor is still sleeping. Rattrap enters the room and Optimus notices him.

Optimus: How are they?

Rattrap: They are up and at em.

Optimus: That's good to hear.

Rattrap huffs.

Rattrap: Big Boss, why are we doing this?

Optimus: Doing what?

Rattrap: Letting those brats bunk with us?

Cheetor: Hey, they are not brats!

Optimus: Cheetor calm down.

Cheetor looks away with a pout.

Optimus: To answer your question Rattrap, Megatron knows of their existence, and now it is our priority to protect them from harm.

Rattrap: So you admit we are babysitting them.

Optimus: I never said that Rattrap.

Rattrap: Well it sure sounded like it.

Rhinox: Think of it this way Rattrap. They have better knowledge about this planet then we do. Having them along with us might give us a tactical advantage.

Optimus: Not to mention I have some questions I would like to ask them. So let's treat them as guests. Show that we mean no harm.

Rattrap: Fine. But they better stay outta my room.

Optimus rolls is optics with a smile.

Suddenly he hears a yawn and turns around to see the girls have arrived.

Serval: Hi Optimus!

Optimus gives a gentle smile.

Optimus: Good morning young ones. I hope that you slept well?

Fennec: It was definitely better than sleeping on the floor.

Raccoon: So where is this breakfast we've been hearing about?

Optimus steps aside to show the table is covered in bananas, apples, and other types of berries.

Optimus: I know it's not a lot, but hopefully it might provide for you.

Serval: Looks yummy.

Raccoon: I can't wait to try it.

Fennec: Calm down Arai.

Kaban: Thank you.

The girls each grab a few pieces of fruit and begin eating.

After eating for a bit, Cheetor finally enters the room with a big yawn as he rubs his sleeping optics.

Cheetor: (yawn) oh, you girls are still here. Good morning!

Optimus, with a stern look on his face as he looks at Cheetor.

Optimus: well it hasn't been such a good morning for us, any guesses as to why?

Cheetor nervously avoids eye contact.

Cheetor: oh, um, care to give a hint?

Optimus: that "lucky beast" thing went missing, and you were supposed to help us look for it!

Serval: Huh?

Kaban: But I saw Lucky Beast earlier today.

The Maximals turn to Kaban.

Rhinox: Wait, you found him?

Optimus: We have been trying to find him since yesterday.

Rattrap: So where is he?

Kaban is overwhelmed by the sudden peak of attention and steps back from her chair.

Kaban: W-Well you see he-

Kaban is cut off by bumping into something hard and meta that is much bigger then herl. Kaban looks up to see a snarling Dinobot glaring down at her.

Kaban: AAHHH PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

Kaban runs behind Serval in freight.

Dinobot: If your screaming gets any higher, then I might as well to shut you up.

Kaban hides her face behind Serval.

Cheetor: Hey! Don't scare her like that!

Fennec: Good morning Dinobot (Whispers To Raccoon) Looks like someone's in his grouchy mood, again.

Raccoon: It's like you can see right through him.

Optimus walks over to Dinobot.

Optimus: Any luck?

Dinobot: No. That little cretin is more cunning then I thought. If it's going to be such trouble, it's better that we just scrap it.

Raccoon: What? Dinobot we can't scratch him! This might be the only Boss that can talk! I want him to talk to me!

Dinobot ignores her pouting.

Serval: Wait, what's going on here?

Optimus: Well seeing that you all fell asleep last night, I suppose it's best to bring you up to speed. Last night after you went to bed, Lucky Beast ran into the Axalon and disappeared. Even in current lockdown, we have not been able to find them.

Fennec: What did you do to scare him?

Rhinox: That would be my fault.

The girls looked to Rhinox.

Serval: Huh? What did you do?

Rhinox: Well I had a theory that Lucky Beast is filled with information. If we could acquire it, then it could aid us in winning the Kemono War, or possibly give us an advantage over the Predacons.

Serval: What's so bad about that?

Rhinox: In order to acquire the data, I'd have to dismantle Lucky Beast.

The girls gasp.

Raccoon: How dare you!

Fennec: Now I get why he ran off.

Serval: Don't hurt them Please!

Rhinox: I won't. I shouldn't have even suggested that in the first place. But we still need them with us. They could help in ending this war early and save the park.

Optimus: We would be honored if you would join us.

The girls look at each other then nodded in unison. They look back to Primal.

Serval: Sure, we'll love to help you find Boss.

Kaban: Okay.

Raccoon: In we put our minds together, we can approach any task put before us! Right, Fennec?

Fennec: Yep.

Raccoon: Then it's decided. The Japari Junction shall help!

Rattrap: Japari Junction….?

Raccoon: I'm not explaining it again.

Optimus looked at Kaban.

Optimus: So where did you last see Lucky Beast, Kaban?

Kaban: Last time I saw him was this morning. He was hiding in my bag and-

Kaban is cut off by Rattrap grabbing the back of Kaban's backpack and causing her to fall out of her straps.

Kaban: Rattrap!

Rattrap, however, opens the backpack with a vengeance.

Rattrap: GOTCHA YOU LITTLE-

Rattrap digs his servo into the backpack to only find Lucky Beast is not in the bag at all.

Rattrap: Where is the little creep?

Optimus: Rattrap! Give it back to Kaban!

Rattrap hands the backpack back to the girl.

Kaban: You didn't let me finish. He was hiding in my bag till I woke up.

Cheetor: That explains how we didn't find him. But how did he even get in there?

Optimus: Where is he now?

Serval: He was in the room with us.

Rhinox: Then that's where we'll find em. Let's go.

The Maximals and the girls leave the room to walk down the hall to the room where the girls slept. Upon opening the door, the place where Lucky Beast was last seen was now empty. Everyone looks around to see if they can spot the robot.

Rattrap: You said he was in here? Where is he?

Fennec: He was here when we went to breakfast.

Raccoon: But now it looks like he's disappeared.

Optimus: But how did he escape the room? The only way out was through the door.

Dinobot: With its lack of servos, I doubt it could've opened the room from its height.

Rhinox: What about making its own door?

Cheetor: Huh?

Rhinox is on his knees and looking at an open vent on the lower half of the wall. The rest of the group sees it too.

Rhinox: It seems it managed to escape through this vent.

Rattrap: Where does this lead to?

Rhinox: To the main ventilation system.

Dinobot: So that means it could be anywhere.

Optimus stands up and looks towards the group.

Optimus: I think the best course of action is to split us and fan out. Me and Rhinox will take the North wing. Serval and Cheetor will take the South wing. Rattrap and Raccoon will take the East wing. And Dinobot will partner with Fennec and Kaban. Any question?

Kaban looks in fear at the thought of being grouped with Dinobot. So he runs up to Primal and hides from Dinobot behind his leg.

Kaban: Can I go with you instead?

Optimus: Very well. Anything else?

Serval: I have one.

Optimus: What is it?

Serval: What do you mean by Wings? This place doesn't look anything like a bird Friend.

Optimus:...Nevermind. Let's just go.

So each group set out on the "Mission to find the missing Boss" as Raccoon refered to it as.

Cheetor: Well if we are parntered for this mini mission, I might as well show you around.

Serval: That sounds awesome (Sugoi), this place is so big. I'm so excited.

Cheetor and Serval were walking down one of the halls down the south wing.

Cheetor: Over here is where we had our spare batteries in case we lose power.

Serval: Oh wow!

Cheetor: Over there is the Med Bay. Where we go in case we get hurt and aren't feeling well.

Serval: Amazing.

But then suddenly something catches Serval's eye.

Serval: What is that room?

Serval runs over to see a big open room that is attached to one of the ship's opening hatchet.

Cheetor: Oh this? This is the room where we stored all our stasis pods.

Serval: What's that?

Cheetor: Well, it's kind of like a mini ship where bots sleep in and remain safe until they are awoken.

Serval: Oh that sounds neat.

Serval then notices how empty the room is. There are not many stasis pods in the room.

Serval: So where are all your stasis pods?

Cheetor: Oh well ye see about that…

Cheetor looks nervous and slightly embarrassed.

Cheetor: When we came crashing here, we had to save the stasis pods. So the only way to launch them into the planet's orbit.

Serval: So you mean there are more of you?

Cheetor: There are many of us. You just haven't met them yet.

Serval: So where are they now?

Cheetor: They are still up there. Waiting for theirs to brought down to the surface of this world.

Serval: What will you do when they come?

Cheetor: Who knows. But for now, let's continue with the tour.

Serval nods and the two leave the room in empty silence.

Rattrap: I don't get why I got to be stuck with the noisy one.

That is what Rattrap wanted to say out loud but seeing that she was a "guest" ( cough Intruder cough ) he had to be on his best behavior.

Raccoon: Fear not my Ratty Friend. I the great Arai-san shall be the one to find Boss and impress your team. Maybe then Boss will finally talk to me!

Raccoon smiled overconfidently as they walked down the hall of the East Wing.

Rattrap: (sarcastic) Oh sure Raccoon, you are such a huge inspiration.

Raccoon: Why thank you Rattrap. You nice of you to say.

Rattrap: That was sarcasm.

But Raccoon was distracted by something ahead.

Raccoon: Oh look at that!

Rattrap runs after to see Raccoon has found the weaponry. She is currently holding a rifle that is way too big for her to carry.

Rattrap: Hey! What are you doing?

Rattrap quickly takes the rifle out of her hands and begins to push her out of the room.

Rattrap: If the Big Boss sees you running around with that, my aft is going to get it.

Raccoon: Oh don't worry about that Rattrap. You don't need to be concerned about your safety. I have zero ideas of harming you.

Rattrap: What? Do you think I'm scared of you?

Raccoon: You don't have to admit it. Your lights say everything.

Rattrap: My lights…?

Raccoon: What you are looking at me with. You know these things.

Raccoon makes circles with her fingers and put them around her eyes.

Rattrap: You mean my optics?

Raccoon: Yeah. But enough with distractions, we need to find Boss.

Rattrap: And what makes you think that you'll be able to do that?

Raccoon: Because I have a secret charm to guide me.

Raccoon walks ahead with a grumbling Rattrap behind her. Unaware to the Maximal, she is holding something red in her scarf.

Fennec and Dinobot are now walking down the hall of the West Wing. They are walking in silence with Dinobot being more on guard. Fennec, however, seems to be calm as ever.

Fennec: Calm down Dinobot. You don't want to scare Boss off.

Dinobot: You have no right to order me around.

Fennec: I never gave you an order, it was just a suggestion.

Dinobot: Well you can keep your suggestions to yourself.

Fennec:...

Dinobot notices that she is looking at him weirdly.

Dinobot: What do you want?

Fennec: Oh nothing, I'm just looking.

Dinobot: Grrr. I don't get you.

Fennec: What do you mean?

Dinobot: Ever since we met you have stayed exactly the same. It's almost unnerving.

Fennec: Care to elaborate?

Dinobot: You just sit in silence while wearing that foolish look of your face. And no matter what you face, you barely change or display any other emotion.

Fennec: Says the grouchy warrior who fled his old faction. I don't see you displaying anything outside of bitterness.

Dinobot stops and stares at Fennec directly in the face.

Dinobot: Another thing. Your lack of fear is annoying. If you were to say something like that to your foe on the battlefield, you would be killed on the spot. So what are you hiding?

Fennec says nothing, as she just looks Dinobot in the eye.

Fennec: Have you ever looked back at your life and reminded yourself of your reason to live?

Dinobot: What?

Fennec says nothing and just walks around him.

That left Optimus and Rhinox to be partnered with Kaban. They were looking over the main computer hub. Rhinox has a digital display of the vents that spread all over the Axalon.

Optimus: Anything?

Rhinox: Nothing. It's like it completely disappeared.

Optimus: But the base is in complete lockdown. There is no way it could have escaped.

Kaban is sitting on one of the tables, watching the two Maximals.

Kaban: What are you doing Rhinox?

Rhinox: Well Kaban, at the moment I am trying to locate Lucky Beast to see if it's still in the vents. But so far I'm having no success.

Kaban: Hmmm… How do you know where Lucky is in there?

Rhinox: This screen shows all the ways through the entire ship. If any unfamiliar activity is seen, it will let us know.

Kaban took a look at the display of the ventilation system. She slowly begins to notice that in the far corner of the screen, the display shows a tiny sliver of a tiny unfamiliar shape.

Kaban: Look! What is that?

Kaban points to the tiny figure on the screen, Rhinox and Optimus turn to see it.

Optimus: That must be it! How did we not see them sooner?

Rhinox: It must've been in that spot for a while. This system keeps track of moving objects.

Kaban: So how do we flush them out?

Optimus: It's on the West wing. I'll comlink Dinobot.

Dinobot keeps walking down the hall til the comlink begins to Buzz.

Dinobot: (Speaking to comlink) What is it, Primal?

Optimus: (Through comlink) We have detected Lucky Beas to be in your area. They should be near the closest vent to you. We need you to get them to move.

Dinobot and Fennec approach the vent where Lucky Beast is said to be hiding in.

Dinobot: (Speaking to comlink) I'll see what I can do. Dinobot out.

Dinobot and Fennec look into the vent.

Fennec: Any ideas?

Dinobot: Hmmm...I could rip the vent open and grab the little cretin.

Fennec: Didn't Optimus tell you to lure them out? Not crush them into tiny pieces.

Dinobot: Forget what Optimus says. After the trouble that little blue pest has caused, it should be punished.

Fennec: Of course you would choose the less peaceful option. I guess you are just too simple-minded.

Dinobot: I am not.

Fennec: Are too.

Dinobot: Am not!

Fennec: Are too!

Dinobot: AM NOT!

Fennec: ARE TOO!

Dinobot: **I AM NOT!**

Dinobot loud shouting causes something to jump in the vent. It was Lucky Beast, knocked on it's back.

Fennec: My plan worked.

Dinobot: You did that on purpose!

Fennec: Hey it managed to do the job.

Dinobot: Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

Dinobot opens the vent and begins to grab for Lucky Beast. But Lucky Beast jumps right over Dinobot's grasp and begins to hop away down the hall.

Dinobot: Curse! He's getting away!

Fennec: Tell Optimus!

Dinobot turns on his comlink.

Dinobot: (Speaking to comlink) Optimus, Lucky Beast is on the move and heading to the East Wing.

The Figure on the Vent display begins to flicker and beep as it runs down one of the halls. Rhinox, Kaban, and Optimus are seeing this.

Optimus: (Speaking to comlink) Understood.

Optimus changes the comlink to Rattrap.

Optimus: (Speaking to comlink) Rattrap, Lucky Beast is coming up on your left.

Rattrap is in front of an open vent, ready to catch Lucky Beast. He can hear Lucky Beast's hoping is getting closer

Rattrap: I have you now!

Raccoon is standing in anticipation.

Suddenly Lucky Beast shows up in front of the vent.

Rattrap: I HAVE YOU!

Rattrap swings his arms to grab Lucky Beast but the little robot swings it's tail to deflect getting grabbed.

Rattrap: OW!

The fast motion of the tail whipped Rattrap's servos.

Raccoon: OH NO! You let them get away.

Rattrap: Well it wasn't my fault, runt!

Rattrap activates his comlink.

Rattrap: (Speaking to comlink) Chief, LB is on the move again. Heading to the South.

Lucky Beast is hopping down the vent. Nothing stops them until a vent opens to reveal two blue arms with yellow and black dots. They had Lucky Beast's tail pinned, trapping the bot.

Those are Cheetor's arms.

Cheetor: I got you know!

Lucky Beast is stuck but has one more trick up it's sleeve. With it's belt it reveals a pointed tool. Lucky Beast gabs it into Cheetor's arm.

Cheetor: OW!

Cheetor pulls his arm back to soothe the pain.

Serval: Did you get them?

Cheetor: No. I think it just stabbed me!

Cheetor and Serval notice that Lucky Beast is gone again.

Cheetor: (Speaking to comlink) Optimus, it's heading to the main hub! Get Ready!

Lucky Beast finally makes it out of the vent, but just as it begins to walk around slowly-

Optimus: There it is!

Lucky Beast turns to see Optimus and Rhinox charging right at it.

Lucky Beast puts effort to make a leap over the two Maximals and land in Kaban's lap.

Kaban: Ah! Lucky!

LB: Yes Kaban? What is your request?

Rhinox: Stay right where you are!

Rhinox runs over to Kaban. But Lucky Beast quickly jumps out of her lap and lands onto a button of the main computer. The room's lights begin to flicker, as every Maximal and Friend enter the room.

Rattrap: What the-?

Cheetor: What's happening?

Rhinox gets back on his feet as Lucky Beast begins to flee once more.

Rhinox: Oh slag! It deactivated the Axalon's lockdown mode!

With the base no longer in Lockdown, Lucky Beast runs out the main door and into the outdoors. The Team

Raccoon: It's getting away!

Cheetor: Not for long! Cheetor MAXIMIZE!

Cheetor transforms into his Beast Mode. He runs right in front of Lucky Beast with a harsh growl. Lucky Beast tries to run away, but Dinobot gets in its way in his Beast Mode. Lucky Beast tries to run the other way but Rattrap is blocking him in his beast mode. Lucky Beast turns around to see the rest of the Maximals there. Lucky Beast seems to be surrounded.

Optimus: Easy now…

Dinobot: You are trapped!

Cheetor: We caught you.

Rattrap: Nowhere to run!

All the Maximals pounce. But just before they catch Lucky Beast, the little robot rolls away and falls into the ravine.

Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec: BOSS!

Kaban: Lucky!

The girls run over to see that Lucky Beast is gone. The Maximals join them.

Rhinox: Oh no!

Rattrap: All that hard work for nothing!

Dinobot: We should've scraped them when we had the chance.

Optimus: Oh my Primus.

He looked at the girls.

Optimus: I am so sorry. We never meant to-

Optimus is interrupted by a familiar robotic voice shouting "Error, Error..." from down the Ravine.

Raccoon: Look over there!

Raccoon points down to reveal Lucky Beast is on a mini cliff on the ravine's sides. They are unharmed but they keep beeping the word "Error."

Serval: Boss!

Cheetor: They are okay!

Optimus: Well that's just Prime.

Rattrap: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm glad to see everyone is glad that the blue bucket is fine. But how do we get em back up here?

Optimus: I can use my jets the scoop them up.

Rhinox: Be careful Primal, you don't want to face energon build up.

Optimus: I got it.

Optimus transforms into his robot mode and turns on his Prime Jets. He slowly begins to descend down the Lucky Beast's level.

Optimus sees Lucky Beast on the little edge. They are currently digging a little hole into the cliff. But when Optimus gets closer, Lucky Beast scurries in.

Optimus: I'm sorry for frightening you. We Maximals mean you no harm.

Lucky Beast says nothing.

Optimus: I understand that you are not used to ones like us, but I assure you, we came here by accident.

Lucky Beast says nothing.

Optimus: Come on. Let's get you to safety.

Optimus reaches out to pick up Lucky Beast, but the bot hides deeper into the hole.

Optimus: Okay. Now you are starting to irritate me. Come on.

Optimus reaches into the cave but pulls back when he feels something sharp fiercely poke his servo.

Optimus: OUGH!

Optimus flies back up to the surface.

Optimus land back on solid ground and transforms into his Beast Mode.

Serval: Did you get them/

Optimus: Unfortunately, no.

Optimus pulls out his hand.

Optimus: I think they just stabbed me.

Cheetor: (Rattrap) See? I told you I wasn't making it up.

Rattrap just rolls his optics.

Rhinox: Are you okay Primal?

Optimus: I should be fine, I just wasn't expecting it.

Fennec: I'm starting to think the reason why Lucky Beast is playing so hard to get is that he doesn't trust you.

Optimus: I know. But whenever we get close, Lucky Beast just runs away.

Dinobot: We cannot be beaten by a little runt like that. We need to conquer it!

Raccoon: Yeah, whatever that means.

Serval: But what can we do?

Rattrap: I saw we leave them out there. They'll come crawling back soon enough.

Raccoon: But what if they fall down?

Cheetor: Maybe when it falls asleep, we can pick him up?

Rhinox: I :secerly doubt they sleep at all.

While the team discusses what to do, Kaban takes her hat off to look down the ravine. Kaban them gets a good look at her hat and then looks back down. She gets an idea.

Kaban: Optimus!

Optimus: Hmm? What is it Kaban?

Kaban: I have an idea.

Optimus: What is it?

Kaban: What if you flew down there again but bring me along?

Optimus: Huh?

Serval: Oh that's right. Boss seems to only want to talk to Kaban.

Cheetor: Hey you're right.

Fennec: That means that Lucky Beast might come if Kaban is there.

Raccoon: Once again, Kaban comes up with the best ideas.

Optimus: Rhinox, do you think that's a good idea?

Rhinox: I don't see anymore option.

Rattrap: Besides, it's getting hot out here so maybe you'd better do it sooner than later.

Optimus rolls his eyes before facing Kaban.

Optimus: Kaban, are you sure you want to do this?

Kaban simply nods with a smile.

Optimus: Very well.

Primal transforms into his Beast Mode and picks up Kaban. He turns on his jets a flies back down to Lucky Beast.

Optimus flies down to Lucky Beast's level while holding Kaban in his arms.

Kaban: Lucky?

Suddenly the tiny hole emits two green lights. Lucky Beast's eyes.

Kaban: Don't be scared, come on out.

Lucky Beast peaks out but slowly inches back in.

Optimus: This isn't working.

Kaban: (To Optimus) Be Patient. I have an idea.

Kaban looks back at Lucky Beast.

Kaban: Why are you hiding Lucky? What's wrong?

Lucky Beast is quiet.

LB: Danger.

Kaban: Danger? Danger of what?

LB: Unfamiliar visitors.

Kaban looked back to see Optimus was directing towards Optimus.

Kaban: You mean the Maximals?

Lucky Beast nodded.

Kaban: Lucky. I know how different they seem to be, especially compared to what I have seen in Japari Park. But ever since I have met them, they have wanted nothing but the protection and peace of the Park. They might seem scary but they are good people if you give them a try.

Lucky Beast says nothing as Kaban opens her arms.

Kaban: If you trust me, you can trust them.

Kaban smiles.

Lucky Beast looks at Kaban's hat, then to Optimus, and then to Kaban.

Rattrap: How long have they been down there for?

Fennec: Beats me.

Cheetor: I just hope that thing doesn't stab Kaban.

Serval: I'm sure it was an accident.

Rhinox: Look!

Rhinox pointed down to show that Optimus flying back up with Kaban holding Lucky Beast in her arms. They land safely, and Optimus puts Kaban back on the ground before changing back into Beast Mode.

Serval: You did it!

Dinobot: How?

Cheetor: What did you do.

Kaban: Lucky Beast said that its priority is the protection of welcome visitors in the Park.

Later that night, Rhinox had Lucky Beast hooked up to the main computer. Every Maximal are back in Robot Mode with the girls sitting on the table. Rhinox is typing through the computer.

Rhinox: For a little guy, Lucky Beast sure is protected. It's hard to hack into its files.

Serval: You are not hurting Boss, right?

Rhinox: I'm doing my best.

Everyone is silent till Cheetor looks to Kaban.

Cheetor: Wow Kaban, you managed to get that thing to trust you. How'd you do it?

Kaban: I just talked to them.

Rattrap: That's it? After all, we went through, that is all it took?

Kaban: Yes.

Rattrap facepalms himself.

Rattrap: Unbelievable.

Suddenly Lucky Beast begins beeping with its eyes glowing green.

Rhinox: I got one recording.

LB: Greetings to anyone currently viewing this tape.

Optimus: It's that voice from earlier.

Rhinox: Shh!

LB: (slight glitches) This is used to record what the park director did last time. I am so excited to get to share all the wonders to all visitors to the park. This place means so much to me and I want nothing more to share it with you. From each Region holds such adorable animal girls (drool). But this place is a safe haven for anyone who has a passion for animals. At least...at first. But enough with that, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Japari Park. Until next time we meet, this is Mirai, signing out.

Lucky Beast returned to normal.

Rhinox: That was all I could encode. I could go in deeper but that would risk in permanently damaging Lucky Beast.

Optimus: I think we got enough for now.

Dinobot: Grrr. So this "Mirari" has filled Lucky Beast with these audio recordings?

Raccoon: That's so cool!

Serval: Looks like Lucky Beast is a part of the team.

Kaban: I just wonder what she looks like.

Optimus puts his hand on Kaban shoulder and smiles down at her.

Optimus: I'm sure someday we will. But for all everyone's effort, thank you all.

Kaban smiled back.


	4. The Web

Episode 3: The Web

It had been a few days since the Maximals had crash landed into Japari Park, as well as make new allies with the Friends Serval, Fennec, Raccoon, and the little girl Kaban. There was also the silent and mysterious Lucky Beast that partnered itself with the human girl. With their new groups of Friends, the Maximals had hopes that the Kemono Wars would turn in their favor. But even with the help of the park's residence, the threat of the Predacon was still on the rise, and they needed a way to counter them as fast as possible.

It is quiet on the Axalon as Optimus and Rhinox are standing in the base. Rhinox is holding a device in his servo and looking at it in satisfaction.

Optimus: Good work Rhinox.

Rhinox: Well, still needs a field test.

Before Optimus could respond, the sound of screaming rings down the nearest hall. It was Serval, running in a panic towards the Maximals.

Serval: NYAAA!

Optimus and Rhinox jump in defense as Serval runs towards them.

Optimus: Serval! What is it?!

Serval jumps and wraps her arms around Primal's neck like a child would.

Serval: Save me! Save me! Hide me! Save me!

Optimus: Serval, wha-

Cheetor: I FOUND YOU!

Cheetor in his beast mode ran down the hall, and charges towards Optimus before tackling Serval to the floor.

Optimus: Cheetor!

Cheetor, however, was not harming Serval, he had her pinned with a smug look on his face.

Cheetor: I got you, Serval!

Serval's once panicked expression turned to utter disappointment.

Serval: Oh darn it! I thought I had you beat that time.

Cheetor playfully nuzzled Serval, and she couldn't help but smile from how ticklish it felt.

Cheetor: Well maybe you should think twice before challenging the fastest Maximal alive.

Serval: Hehe, I'll get you next time.

Rhinox cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Rhinox: Mind telling us what you to are doing?

Cheetor climbed off Serval as the Friend got to her feet.

Serval: Sorry Optimus and Rhinox. I wanted to teach Cheetor how to play my favorite game. "Hunter and Prey."

Cheetor: As you can see, I am the reigning champion of the game.

Serval: I'll beat you one day.

Optimus shakes his held and playfully rolls his optics.

Optimus: I can see that you two are having fun, but maybe you not play it indoors. The last thing we need is for someone to get harmed from recklessness.

Cheetor: Alright Whatever.

Serval: Okay.

Serval's ear twitches as she notices the device in Rhinox's servo.

Serval: Oooh, what is that thing?

Cheetor sees it as well and becomes excited.

Optimus: Rhinox cobbled together a new com-link. It's going to solve our long-range communication problems.

Serval: Oh, that sounds amazing (Sugoi)!

Rhinox: I am sure it will be amazing. If" it works. We just need to test it.

Cheetor sprang into action.

Cheetor: Test? I'm your Bot!

Serval: Huh? But what about our game?

Cheetor: Sorry Serval, but I want to see what this device can do. So….  
Cheetor looks at Optimus and Rhinox with a batting eyelash expression. The two bots look at each other, and then back to Cheetor.

Optimus: Well if you think you are up to the task Cheetor, then you may test it.

Cheetor: Rowr!

Cheetor snatches the device with his paw and sniffs it. It sparks some electricity.

Cheetor: Whoa, Ultra-Gear.

Rhinox looks unsure but Optimus gives him a reassuring look. Then he looks back at Cheetor.

Optimus: Cheetor, it's a valuable piece of equipment. Take care of it.

Optimus: I copy Big Bot. What do I do?

Optimus activates the device and it straps itself around Cheetor's arm.

Serval: Oh, it looks like a bracelet.

Optimus turns to Serval with a smile.

Optimus: Not only that Serval, but it is voice activated.

Optimus looks back at Cheetor.

Optimus: Just talk into it and we'll hear you.

Rhinox whispers to Serval.

Rhinox: We hope.

Optimus sits into the main computer's seat. The seat turns around and pushes towards the computer screen. Primal presses some buttons on the computer, and the screen displays a grid version of the area with the base in the middle.

Optimus: Head away from the base at vector omega and check in every 10 micro quads. We'll see how far we can track you. If you encounter any Predacons, return immediately.

Cheetor gives a smug smile as he and Serval look at each other.

Cheetor: I'll be moving too fast for them to see me. (roar)

Serval: Be back soon, Cheetor! I want to keep playing with you.

Cheetor places his paw on Serval's head and playfully messes up her hair.

Cheetor: Don't you worry your little head, I'll be back before you know it.

And with that, Cheetor ran off.

Serval smiles to see her friend go, till suddenly she looks to see Rhinox shaking his head.

Rhinox: Mmm. Mmm, Mmm...

Serval: What's the matter, Rhinox?

Rhinox: I'm just unsure if Cheetor will be able to not get himself hurt. You know how reckless he can be.

Optimus turns to Rhinox.

Optimus: He'll do fine

Optimus looks at Serval.

Optimus: In the meantime, how about you go back to the other girls?

Serval: (smiles) Okay.

Serval turns around and skips down the hall. Optimus smiles.

Then he turns around in the seat and looks at the computer display. There is a flashing dot moving away from the base, confirming Cheetor's location.

In a rocky terrain environment, Scorponok is digging through a rock in his beast mode. What he has been digging up was a metal cylinder of some kind.

Scorponok: Megatron will reward me for finding this….

Scorponok pulls on the cylinder, but it is stuck in place.

Scorponok: If I can ever get it out of this blasted rock…

Scorponok pulls harder but it won't budge. Scorponok outwardly groans in irritation. In his frustration, he steps back a bit.

Scorponok: SCORPINOK Terrorize!

Scorponok transforms into his robot mode.

He points one of his missile launcher arms and fires directly towards the rock.

Cheetor is running through a desolate area when suddenly he hears the sound of an explosion. He skids to a stop and turns to the direction the noise came from. Cheetor activates his comlink.

Cheetor: (Speaking to communicator) Cheetor to Optimus. Do you read me?

Optimus is still at the base in his seat, staring at the screen. Rhinox is beside him.

Optimus: (responds to comlink) Yes.

Optimus turns to Rhinox.

Optimus: And he's over 5 micro quads away. Looks like it's working.

Rhinox: So far.

Cheetor: (Speaking to communicator) I just heard some kind of explosion. I'm gonna check it out. Talk to you in a minute.

Optimus: Explosion? Wait, Cheetor, don't-

Optimus is cut off by the blip on screen beeping again.

Rhinox: He's moving again.

Optimus: I'm going after him. If he calls in, tell him to get out of there, now!

Optimus gets out of the seat and heads out.

Rhinox stays and watches the blip on the radar.

Cheetor runs at a fast speed towards the sound of the explosion.

The cylinder has been set free from the rock by Scorponok's missiles. The Predacon turns back into his beast mode. With his claws, he pulls the heavy cylinder out of the rock with somewhat ease. The cylinder was actually a canon from the Predacon's ship that must've gotten separated from the crash.

Scorponok: I got it!

Scorponok is about to grab it again but slowly turns around in hesitation. When he sees nothing behind him, he faces the canon again with a sigh of relief.

Scorponok: That Primus that that didn't draw in any of those creepy-slimy- epCelliun things. I still get goosebumps from that first one.

However, unawhere to Scorponok, there is no Cerulean behind him, but hiding behind a rock is Cheetor. Who sees Scorponok with the dangerous looking cylinder.

Cheetor: (whispers) Uh oh. This is trouble. Cheetor - MAXIMIZE.

Cheetor transforms into his robot mode. He holds his weapon in preparation. Cheetor turns towards the communicator on his arm.

Cheetor: (Whispering to communicator) Cheetor to Optimus.

Rhinox is sitting in the seat at the computer.

Rhinox: Optimus is on his way. He said you should get outta there.

Cheetor: (Whispering to communicator) No can do baby blue. Scorponok's here and he found a mega—cannon. Must have come from their ship. I've got to stop him before he gets it back to their base. Cheetor out.

Scorponok at the moment is observing the canon. He notices that it is still beeping and functioning properly.

Scorponok: Still operational. Megatron will be pleased.

Cheetor: And you'll be slag if you don't stay right where you are clawful.

Scorponok freezes before turning around to see Cheetor point his Quasar canon right towards the Predacon. Scorponok puts his back to the rock and his claws click nervously. Cheetor is happy to see this as he keeps pointing his weapon.

Cheetor: Clicking makes me twitch. And there's a full charge in this beauty.

Scorponok stops clicking his claws, but his mandibles grind in anger. He steps closer to the canon.

Cheetor: Ah, Ah, away from the big boomer, plug-ugly.

Cheetor focuses his weapon on Scorponok, who retreats away slightly from the canon.

Cheetor: (Speaking to communicator) Cheetor to base. I've got the gig in hand. Tell Optimus to home in on my signal.

The communicator however just responds with silence. Cheetor tries again.

Cheetor: (Speaking to communicator) Cheetor to base. Come in Rhinox.

However, with Cheetor distracted by the communicator, he is unaware that Tarantulas in his beast mode is hiding behind the Maximal and lowering down by one of his web strings. Scorponok notices his fellow Predacon and he starts to move forward. Cheetor sees this a points his weapon again.

Cheetor: Uh uh. You're making me twitch again.

Tarantulas: AND I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM! AHAHAHAHAH!

Cheetor turns around to see Tarantulas, cackling madly. Cheetor opens fire on the Predacon, but Tarantulas zips up by his web and avoids getting hit. With Cheetor distracted, Scorponok took advantage of the situation.

Scorponok: Scorponok, TERRORIZE!

Scorponok transforms into his robot mode and fires a missile directly to Cheetor. Cheetor is hit and knocked down.

Scorponok: YES!

Tarantulas is not in view, but Scorponok hears his voice from above.

Tarantulas: Better grab that weapon while you can and get it back to base. Optimus is corning.

Scorponok, however, looks around but can't see Tarantulas anywhere.

Scorponok: Don't give me orders. I'm second-in-command. You will take the cannon back and I will see to Optimus... You hear me!

Tarantulas doesn't respond.

Scorponok: Tarantulas?... Tarantulas?...

Scorponok looks up to see Optimus Primal is heading near his location with his jets.

Optimus is flying to where Cheetor's last coordinates were.

Optimus: (Speaking to comlink) Cheetor, Cheetor.

There is only static as a response.

Optimus: His signal's stopped. Could be Energon interference. Better use scan mode.

Primal activates his scanners and looks down. The scanners are detecting the area till it pinpoints on Cheetor's exact location.

Scanner Computer voice: Target spotted, locking in.

The Scanners show where Cheetor is.

Optimus: (Concerned) Cheetor!

Optimus flies down to his Maximal comrade.

Scorponok pulls himself and the canon into a hole as Optimus lands on the ground. Optimus looks around to see Cheetor out cold and damaged, and his chest plate is caved in.

Optimus: NO!

Cheetor's optics lights fade out and falls into darkness.

In a cybertronian city, the Predacons transform into robot mode and are ready for battle. Cheetor however just laughs at their attempts to intimidate him. Terrorsaur and Waspinator glare at the Maximal mocking them. Megatron grinds his teeth with hate. Cheetor is still not impressed as he's just laid back with his weapon.

The Predacons begin to fire at Cheetor, but all of their attacks miss. They keep firing but nothing hits Cheetor. Cheetor throws his gun into the air in a spin a catches it. He fires two shots, each one hitting both Terrorsaur and Waspinator away. Leaving only Megatron left.

Cheetor: Now it's just you and me Mega—jerk.

Megatron growls in absolute anguish and more ferocious than ever. Cheetor just fires one shot and absolutely destroys Megatron. Leaving the Predacons leader's head to slam into a building, with his teeth breaking as he slides down comedically.

Cheetor: They never learn.

Tarantulas: And when will you learn pussy cat?

Cheetor stands up instantly at the sound of the Predacon's voice. Cheetor turns to see in one of the buildings has a huge hole in total darkness, and in that darkness are eight sinister green eyes. Cheetor fires rapidly in its direction. But nothing works as the creature just laughs wickedly. The creature gets closer to reveal it is wearing a familiar hat with a green and blue feather poking out of its side. It was Kaban's hat. The creature made a disgusting burp. Cheetor is in absolute shock and terror of the sight.

Scorponok: SCORPINOK Terrorize!

Cheetor turns to see Scorponok behind him, but that's not what shocks him. In one of Scorponok's claws, he is holding a chain. And attached to that chain were Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec, being held down with claps around their necks. All three girls are knocked out, beaten, and in extremely damaged. But over Scorponok's shoulder was Lucky Beast, whose insides were scooped out.

Next thing Cheetor knows is that Rattrap is attacking him. While he is distracted, Scorponok fires a missile directlyonto the terrified Maximal. The last thing Cheetor can remember before the impact, was the sound of Scorponok laughing before-

Cheetor: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cheetor screams frantically as he snaps out of his dream.

Rhinox's hand pushes him back into the medical bed he was lying on. Cheetor is in the Repair Module, with Rhinox by his side. Lucky Beast is on a nearby table.

Rhinox: There, good as new.

Rattrap in his beast mode climbs up Rhinox's shoulder.

Rattrap: Yeah, and twice as loud. Ow.

Kaban: Cheetor!

Cheetor turns to see all the girls are alive and well. He is relieved to see that. But then Cheetor turns his head to see Optimus (in beast mode) staring down at him, and he is not happy.

Cheetor: (sits up) Hey Big Bot. Uh, what happened out there?

Rattrap spits out a piece of fruit he was eating.

Rattrap: You took a Predacon missile right in the chest plate. Guess you ain't as fast as you thought, huh kiddo.

Serval: And you lost to Scorponok.

Rhinox: And you got my corn-link trashed.

Raccoon: (whispers) And between you and me.

Raccoon turns to see an angry Optimus. She turns back at Cheetor with a nervous expression.

Raccoon: I don't think Optimus is too happy with you.

Optimus gently pushes Raccoon out of the way to face Cheetor.

Cheetor: (nervous smile) Hey at least I proved it worked.

Optimus however, wasn't amused.

Optimus: Rhinox said you reported something about a mega-cannon?

Cheetor: That's right. It must've blown off their ship in the crash. Scorponok found it, so I catted in and got the drop on him.

Fennec facepalmed with Raccoon trying to mimic her awkwardly.

Rattrap swallows his last bite of fruit.

Rattrap: I'd say you were the one got dropped.

Cheetor: Tarantulas was there too. He got behind me. When I tried to take him out -

Cheetor was cut off my Optimus.

Optimus: Scorponok capitalized on your mistake.

Cheetor: Yeah, I guess so.

Optimus: (angry) Rhinox worked on that corn-link for a month and he doesn't have the components to build another one. You've cost us an advantage...

Cheetor: I couldn't let them get away with that cannon.

Rattrap: Oh yeah, you took care of that real good kiddo.

Cheetor jumps in defense.

Cheetor: Back off RatFace!

Cheetor transforms into his beast mode.

Cheetor: Or I'll have a little vermin-on-a- stick for lunch. Snarrrl!

Optimus pulls Cheetor away from Rattrap and faces him.

Optimus: You back off, NOW!

Cheetor: Sorry Optimus, I -

Optimus: (angry) Sorry isn't enough. We're in a war for survival and you treat it like a game. If you had obeyed orders, all this could have been avoided.

Cheetor looks down in sadness.

Kaban looks in pity at the Maximal but says nothing.

Optimus: I'm going to call Dinobot in from the perimeter. We'll need his knowledge of the Predacon base to do something about that mega- cannon.

Cheetor sits back up.

Cheetor: I can get inside their base. Let me do it Optimus.

Cheetor then looks towards the girls and they all have this expression that says something along the lines of "Now is not the time."

Optimus: (coldly) You've done enough.

Optimus gestures the girls to follow him. So Serval, Kaban, Raccoon, and Fennec follow Optimus while trying to awkwardly avoid eye contact with Cheetor, all except for Kaban. Lucky Beast follows them as they exit the room. But unknown to the group, Kaban hides behind the door to watch.

Kaban: (internally thinking) Maybe Optimus was a little too harsh on Cheetor?

Cheetor is crushed and disappointed in himself.

Rhinox: I better come up with a plan. If I know Optimus he'll want to move fast.

Rattrap: Yeah, with me in front. No thanks, partner. The pussy cat got us into hot oil. Let him dance into Predacon H.Q.

Cheetor: At least I'm not afraid to do it.

Rattrap: You know, that's why you mess up kiddo. You don't have the sense to be afraid.

Cheetor: Oh yeah? I'll show you what I have the sense to do Motorhead. You and Big Bot!

Cheetor dashes out of the room.

Rhinox: (shaking his head) Urn, Urn, Urn...

Rhinox then looks at Rattrap.

Rattrap: What - ?

Rhinox: You know what he's gonna do.

Rattrap: Aw, he's just grinding his gears. Even he's not dumb enough to disobey the great Optimus again.

Rhinox: (sarcastic) Uh huh.

Rattrap sighs.

Rattrap: Okay, okay, okay. I'll stop him. If I can catch him! Sheee- (mutters)

Rattrap follows after Cheetor.

Rhinox: I know you're there Kaban.

Kaban nearly jumps out of her skin in shock.

Kaban: R-Rhinox! I-I-

Rhinox: Go ahead.

Kaban: Huh?

Rhinox: Seeing that you bothered to stay behind, you want to help Cheetor in any way you can. Well someone has to keep Rattrap's attitude in check, so...go.

Kaban smiles and grabs her bag straps and chases after Rattrap.

Rhinox: Just Promise me you'll be safe.

Kaban: (keeps running) I will.

As Kaban disappears with a smile, Rhinox smiled back.

At the Predacon base, the mega-canon that Scorponok found is being installed with a crane. Scorponok and Terrorsaur and helping to level it as Waspinator flies up in beast mode to help.

In the distance, Cheetor is in beast mode as he sees the Predacon activity.

Cheetor: Got to move quickly.

Cheetor runs to find a spot that will secure him out of the line of sight of Predacons. He sneaks around some rocks slowly and quietly. He prepares to pounce.

Cheetor: All I have to do now is wait for the right moment -

Cheetor is unaware that the rocks her pasted by open to reveal a trapdoor. The trapdoor opens and releases a hook that wraps around Cheetor's leg. Cheetor growls in shock as he's dragged into the trapdoor.

Cheetor can see only darkness till wicked laughter cackles as 9 green eyes look at him.

In a dark expansive cave, Cheetor is knocked out as he's stuck in a giant blue web that radiates electricity.

Cheetor slowly begins to open his eyes.

Cheetor: (weak) What?

Cheetor takes a look at his surroundings. He soon hears a familiar evil laugh. Cheetor turns towards the sound to reveal Tarantulas rubbing his pincers deviously as he stands next to a machine.

Tarantulas: Welcome.

Cheetor: (weak) Ohhh brother, you need a maintenance bot badly.

Tarantulas just softly chuckle before one of his eight legs touches the machine's pad to get the web to cause throbbing to Cheetor as it glows. Cheetor can feel his energy being drained out of him by the web.

Tarantulas: You're in a stasis web. It drains away the energy but leaves the flesh alive. At its current setting this will take only a few moments -

Tarantulas however then decrease the gauge to a smaller setting.

Tarantulas: But I find a slower pace makes the vital fluids taste so much better.

Tarantulas laughs again.

Cheetor: (gulps for air) Whoa, you are one space happy spider.

(trying to find strength) CHEETOR! Maximize.

But nothing happens. Cheetor's gears don't have enough fuel to function.

Tarantulas climb onto Cheetor.

Tarantulas: I'm afraid the web makes that impossible. Cat you are and cat you stay. And when your energy's gone - I feast.

Tarantulas laughs wildly. Cheetor is in big trouble.

At the Axalon, The Maximals and the girls (excluding Cheetor, Rattrap, and Kaban) are looking at a simulation of the Predacon's crashed ship. The Maximals are currently in Beast Mode.

Dinobot: Frontal assault, now, before Megatron has a chance to use the cannon against us.

Optimus: Impossible. The modifications would be too extensive. He's more likely to emplace it as a defensive weapon. Question is where.

Rhinox walks up to see the simulation.

Optimus: Rhinox, this is your specialty, take a look.

Rhinox takes a look.

Optimus: And where's Rattrap, I'll need him to scout.

Serval: Wait, what about Kaban? She's not here either.

Rhinox tries to avoid eye contact with the group.

Rhinox: (hides nervousness) Umm, I think they are both still talking to Cheetor.

Dinobot: We waste too much time talking. We must act.

Optimus: Rushing in headlong won't help -

Serval: What about Kaban? We can't do anything with her-

As the three bicker, Rhinox looks away from the group.

Dinobot: No,no,no,Destroy them!

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the Predacon base, Rattrap is scurrying around, trying not get spotted.

Rattrap: Man oh man. I must have a bug in my program to be doing this for that dumb feline.

Rattrap sniffs the ground.

Rattrap: I can smell his stink even in this sludge box.

As Rattrap sniffs the ground and walks, he accidentally bumps into something. Before Rattrap could react, the thing shouted.

Kaban: AHHH! Please don't me!

Rattrap: I'm not going to-

Rattrap stops midsentence when he realizes who he is talking to.

Rattrap: Kaban?

Kaban gets back on her feet.

Kaban: Um, Hi Rattrap.

Rattrap: What in the name of the pit are you doing here? Don't you know this is Predacon territory?

Kaban: Y-yes. But I want to help Cheetor. He's both our Friend.

Rattrap: I don't know what type of nonsense you're going on about friends, but you better get out of here before the Preds have you for dinner. Besides, I don't do "Friends"

Rattrap walks away but Kaban follows him after.

Kaban: (Following) Rattrap, come on. We can work together.

Rattrap: (keeps walks as he sniffs the ground) I don't work with little brats like yourself. You might have the rest of my crew wrapped around your little finger, but you're not going to get to me.

Kaban: (Following) You can't just spend your life alone and distant.

Rattrap (keeps walks as he sniffs the ground): And who made you my psychiatrist?

Kaban: I don't know what they means, but Rattrap, we are more likely to find Cheetor if we work togeth-AH!

Kaban trips over a rock and falls to the ground.

Rattrap: See? You can't even walk without tripping, what makes you think I'm gonna-

Rattrap stops when he gets scent of something. Something from under the rocks.

Rattrap: Something's weird here -

Rattrap pushes the rock out of the way to reveal a trap door.

Kaban: A secret passage.

Rattrap: (sniffs) I can smell that Furball down there!

Kaban: We've got to save him!

Rattrap: Oh no! You are not going to-

Rattrap is ignored as Kaban jumps down the trap door.

Rattrap: Hey!... Oh if Primal finds out I let that girl get herself killed, I might as well kiss my furry butt goodbye.

Rattrap falls into the trapdoor after.

Tarantulas watches as the gadge is nearly full on his machine.

Tarantulas: (chuckles) Not long now.

Cheetor: (extremely weakened) This is a dumb plan Webface! I don't have any real blood. Just mech fluid.

Tarantulas: Oh my filters will adjust. It is the act I enjoy more than the nourishment.

In the distance of the cave, Kaban and Rattrap are hiding.

Kaban: (whispers) Its Tarantulas.

Rattrap: (whispers) He's draining the kid dry.

Kaban: (whispers) What do we do?

Rattrap: (whispers) I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to go in there and make that spider pay.

Kaban looks in horror till suddenly she gets an idea. She grabs Rattrap's paw before he can go.

Kaban: (whispers) Rattrap wait! I have an idea!

Rattrap: (whispers) And what kind of idea is that?

Kaban: (whispers) You're good with turning off machines right? How about I distract Tarantulas, and you set Cheetor free?

Rattrap: (whispers) What? What makes you think that will work?

Kaban: (whispers) Because I'm a smaller target. He'll go after me because of how tiny and weak I am. Rattrap you have to trust me, for Cheetor's sake.

Rattrap thinks for a moment and then shakes his head rapidly.

Rattrap: (whispers) Fine! Just don't get yourself killed.

Kaban nods and runs out.

Tarantulas: I wonder how you Maximals taste. Maybe if you satify my needs, I might make it a habit.

Cheetor: (extremely weakened) Don't count on it, eight legs.

Tarantulas: Oh look at how weak you are, it makes me want to-

Kaban: Hey Eight Eyes! Over here!

Both Cheetor and Tarantulas turn to see Kaban standing in plain sight.

Cheetor: Kaban!

Cheetor looks in absolute horror. Tarantulas, however, looks wickedly intrigued.

Tarantulas: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little girl who traveled too far into the forest.

Kaban tries to hide her fear as Tarantulas steps closer.

Kaban: (trying to stay calm) Let Cheetor Go!

Tarantulas: And why would I do that? Me and him were just starting to get along. We were actually about to have a "bite" together.

Cheetor: (struggles to gain strength) Kaban! Get out of here! Leave while you can!

Kaban tries to hide all of her fears as she stares Tarantulas down.

Kaban: No! If you want to get to Cheetor, you'll have to go through me!

A scary silence fills the room. A wicked smile covers Tarantulas.

Tarantulas: Well...when you put it that way...I suppose I could have an…" appetizer"...before the main course.

Cheetor got visions back of his dream, and panic filled him with the fact that it might become a reality.

Kaban, however, grabbed her backpack and ran in the opposite direction.

Tarantulas: Tarantulas! TERRORIZE!

The Predacon transforms into his robot mode and begins to slowly chase Kaban.

Tarantulas: Run little girl. The chase makes me more hungry.

Cheetor watches in horror as Tarantulas runs off chasing his friend. He tries to get up and save her, but he is too weakened by the machine.

Rattrap: How's it hanging there?

Cheetor turns to Rattrap in his robot mode.

Cheetor: (Weakly) Rat-trap?

Rattrap: Save your strength kid.

Rattrap runs over to the machine's control panel.

Rattrap: Now to shut this thing off.

Cheetor: (Weakly) But...Kaban….

Rattrap: To be honest kid, this was her idea.

Speaking of which.

Kaban ran as fast she could, turning any corner possible. But no matter which way she turned, she could hear Tarantulas, cackling wickedly.

Tarantulas: You shouldn't have come here, little one.

Kaban hid behind a stalagmite, to catch her breath.

Tarantulas: Don't you know better than to be playing games with big robots?

Kaban tries to not make a sound, as she can hear him right behind her.

Tarantulas: In fact, aren't you and your kind suppose to fear spiders?

Kaban's eyes shot open.

Tarantulas: Spiders are sickly, wiggly creatures that trap our prey in webs. Before sucking them dry of their insides and leaving their bodies as nothing more than trophies.

Kaban tries to hold onto herself.

Tarantulas: But then again. You, humans, are no different.

Tarantulas uses his Thermal scan to see where Kaban is hiding. He walks towards the stalagmite.

Tarantulas: You don't know anything about what your kind is capable of. What makes them so high and mighty to call Spiders monsters when they are capable of most destruction.

Tarantulas see Kaban's backpack and hat. He prepares to grab the girl.

Tarantulas: Well this game of tag has been fun. But alas, this chase has made me hungry. It's time...I FEAST!

Tarantulas grabs the girl right out from her hiding spot. He chuckles wildly as he stares down at the terrified, little-

-BLANKET!?

It turns out what he thought was his prey was actually a decoy made from the girl's hat, backpack, and a safety blanket. Inside the blanket was a hot box, that gave off the heat signature.

But where was the real girl-

Tarantulas felt something tap his back, he turns around only to feel a paper airplane land directly into one of his eyes. The Predacon screams in agony as Kaban quickly recovers her belongings and runs for it. With his vision now crippled, Tarantulas tries to see her with what very little vision he had left.

Meanwhile, with Rattrap, the Maximal was trying to stop the machine.

Each second Cheetor is getting weaker.

Rattrap: Hang on kiddo

Rattrap types on the control panel.

Computer voice: Unable to respond. Incorrect energy signature.

Rattrap tries again.

Computer voice:Incorrect energy signature. Unable to respond. Incorrect energy signature, Unable to respond.

Rattrap looks up at Cheetor. He grinds his teeth.

Rattrap: Guess I'll have to use my own signature.

Rattrap pulls out his rifle and fire directly onto the machine, shutting it off and knocking it over a ledge. With the machine down, the web effects wear off. Rattrap cuts a half-conscious Cheetor from the webbing and catches him. Cheetor lazily shakes his head and looks to Rattrap.

Cheetor: Hey Ratface, what's the good word?

Rattrap: Save your strength kiddo. Now we just need to find Kaban and-

Kaban: Cheetor!

Both Rattrap and Cheetor turn to see Kaban alive and running towards them.

Cheetor tries to give a big smile.

Cheetor: Ka-ban…

Rattrap: You're alive? How?

Kaban: I'll explain later, right now we need to-

Tarantulas: Game over pests!

Tarantulas appears, still with a paper airplane stuck in one of his optics. He is clearly weakened at this state, but with his claw, he raises his weapon in their direction.

Tarantulas: Give my regards to the Inferno!

Tarantulas fires. Rattrap uses his other servo to grab Kaban as he makes a run for it to avoid the missile's hit. He and Cheetor jump and dodges just in the nick of time, allowing the missile to make contact with the web. They leap to the other side of the cavern and make a run to safety. The explosion shakes the entire cavern as it begins to crumble.

Tarantulas opens his optics in shock, so much that the paper airplane falls out.

Tarantulas: NOOOOOOOOO!

Rattrap grabs both Kaban and Cheetor and makes a dash to the exit.

Rocks begin to fall on Tarantulas' head as he screams in agony before being buried in them.

The area around the Predacons base shakes as Rattrap pulls Cheetor out of the trapdoor while still holding Kaban.

Tarantulas is currently buried beneath a file of rubble. His head peaks out from the rocks. He looks in front to see that the paper airplane is right in front of him. The Predacon glares bitterly at it.

Tarantulas: I hate that brat!

He is silenced by another rock landing on his head.

Back at the Maximal base, it is late at night. Lucky Beast and Serval are pacing back and fourth in a nervous manner.

LB: Kaban missing...Kaban missing…

Serval: Optimus, I'm getting worried, where is she?

Raccoon: And where are Cheetor and Rattrap?

Optimus: I'm not sure.

Fennec: I hope they are okay.

Just then Rattrap and Cheetor walk into the room in their Beast Modes as Kaban follows them after. Cheetor feels like he's busted and Rattrap looks cross, but his face changes as he speaks.

Rattrap: Hey Fearless leader, what's the haps?

The group turns to see the long-awaited trio.

Serval: Kaban!

Serval runs over and nearly tackles her friend in a huge. Raccoon, Fennec, and Lucky Beast follow in after. Kaban tries to hug back.

Optimus: Where have you three been?

Rattrap: Just hocking around. Cheetor needed some activity. You were kind of rough on him before. Everybody makes mistakes, ya know.

Kaban: Yeah. Cheetor felt awful for what he did and wanted to prove himself.

Rhinox looks at them and says nothing.

Optimus looks at the trio and his face softens.

Optimus: Maybe you're right. I'm sorry Cheetor. I shouldn't have been so harsh.

Cheetor: No you were right Big Bot. I messed up. But I won' t do it again. From now on this cat is a team player.

Serval: One who will continue to play "Hunter and Prey" with me, right?

Cheetor rubs Serval's hair.

Optimus smiles to see Cheetor bonding with Serval, just like earlier.

Optimus: I'm glad to hear it.

The rest of the Maximals return to work.

Kaban: Hey, Serval, can I talk to Cheetor and Rattrap for a minute?

Serval: Okay.

Serval lets Kaban go and walks back to the Maximals.

Cheetor, Rattrap, and Kaban walk down the hall quietly.

Cheetor: Thanks for not telling him about -

Rattrap: Save it kiddo. If I told Optimus about your little play date with Tarantulas he'd kick my sweet, pink butt too.

Rattrap turns to Kaban.

Rattrap: And as for you "little miss puts-herself-in-danger", don't you ever think of doing something that foolishly brave again, or else next time you will be a Predacon snack. Got it?

Kaban: Yes Mr. Rattrap.

Rattrap turns to Cheetor.

Rattrap: And one more thing - if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll personally rearrange your spots. Now get outta my way, I got garbage to munch.

Rattrap leaves the duo.

Cheetor: And thanks for saving my life. Pal.

Cheetor looks at Kaban and nuzzles her.

Cheetor: Thank you to Kaban.

Kaban begins to scratch beneath Cheetor's eat.

Kaban: It was no problem, my Friend.


	5. Equal Measures

Thanks to 2kittensinacup for helping me with this episode.

Sorry that it took so long.

Chapter Text

Episode 5: Equal Measures

The skies of Japari Park are grey and foggy as an upcoming storm is approaching. Lighting flashes and thunder is roaring.

Optimus Primal (in beast mode) is out at this moment, observing a local mountainside. That is until a lightning bolt flashes from the sky and breaks the mountain, exposing nothing but energon.

Primal sees this through his binocular vision. He then activates his comlink.

Optimus: (Speaking to comlink) Optimus to Command Center. Scrub the mission! Looks like one extremely ill wind is blowing our way.

Primal hears nothing but static.

Optimus: Command center! Do you read...!?

There is no response. Optimus takes a breath and begins to leave the area.

Back at the Maximal base

Rhinox (in robot mode) is putting the final touches on circuit point device. When it is complete, the devices turn to flat puck like states.

Rhinox: (sighs with relief) That does it.

Rhinox stands up.

Rhinox: Survey posts are ready for duty. Any word from Optimus?

Rhinox turns to Rattrap (in robot mode), who is at the main computer.

Rattrap: Nahh, not a flicker. This storm's trashin' the comlinks worsen' usual - huh,

and that's bad enough.

At the windowsill, Kaban, Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec are watching the weather outside. Lucky Beast is currently sealed in Kaban's backpack. Another loud lighting flash happens and it nearly scares Kaban out of her spot.

Kaban: Ahh!

Kaban sinks down slowly to hide from the storm.

Kaban: What is going on?

Serval: Oh don't worry Kaban. It's just a rainstorm. They happen in the Savannah from time to time.

Kaban: What is a storm?

Rhinox: Well Kaban, a storm is when there is a disturbance in the planet's atmosphere, causing heavy winds and rain to fall.

Kaban: (gulps) A-Are we safe here?

Rhinox puts his servo on Kaban's back and rubs it back and forth to comfort her.

Rhinox: As long as we stay in here we should be fine.

Raccoon: Yeah and besides, it's so cool to look at. Right Dinobot?

Raccoon looked towards the saurian in robot mode, but he is not in a good mood. Even as he begins to finalize one of the bombs in an angry manner.

Dinobot: I don't care about how "cool" this storm might be. This mission is too critical to be interrupted by a minor variation of weather.

Dinobot reaches for a tool but he doesn't find it.

Dinobot: (impatiently) Who took the synchro-laser?!

Fennec: I think I saw Boss have it last.

Lucky Beast pops their head out of the backpack to reveal the tool next to them.

Dinobot feels angered at the fact that the little robot took his tool, but before Dinobot can even say anything, Cheetor gets in his way.

Cheetor: Allow me.

Cheetor takes the tool out of Kabsn's backpack and heads Dinobot's way. The young Maximal inserts the tool until the bomb's stabilizers retract from a zap, causing the bomb to roll off the table.

Dinobot grabs Cheetor's neck in rage and shakes him back and forth rapidly.

Dinobot: You hyper little -

The bomb rolls on the floor till it reaches an open lift.

Rattrap: The bomb! Watch out! (hides)

The bomb falls in but is quickly caught by Optimus Primal who raises from the lift.

Optimus: Some sort or trouble?

Serval: Optimus! You're back.

Kaban: (sighs with relief) I was worried something happened to you.

Optimus smiles as he passes the girls.

Optimus: Don't be. Everything's okay now…

Optimus looks to see Dinobot holding Cheetor by the nap of his neck.

Optimus: Well at least it should be.

Dinobot then quickly drops Cheetor back on his feet.

Cheetor: Hey, Big Bot, Huh.

Cheetor playfully nudges Dinobot as he walks over to Primal.

Dinobot: (subdued growl)

Cheetor: We're just lockin' down the big ba- bang, here.

Cheetor takes the bomb out of Optimus's hand.

Cheetor: One last adjustment and…(fiddles with it) ...there! We're set to blast that Predacon base back into orbit. As _ space debris!

Raccoon: (Amazed) Wow! That sounds incredible!

But then the bomb magnetic clamps shock Cheetor, causing the Maximal to lose grip of it. Everyone gets shocked and nervous. But instead of the bomb landing on the ground, it land's on Lucky Beast's head. The bomb and everyone is safe.

Rattrap: Wait, when did they…

Optimus: Put it to bed. We're stalled.

Every Maximal reacts with shock.

Dinobot: What?

Rattrap: Your kidding!

Rhinox: What are you talking about?

Cheetor picks up the explosive device from Lucky Beast's head.

Cheetor: Hey hey, it's just a crossed quasar circuit! I can fix it!

Optimus: That storm'll hit us within the hour.

Cheetor: An hour? Not a problem, fellow beasts, and friends - I can outrun anything the skies can dish.

Serval: Are you sure Cheetor?

Kaban: It looks dangerous out there.

Cheetor: Girls, relax, I can-

Cheetor is cut off by Optimus.

Optimus: Sorry, Cheetor. It's too risky. The placement of those survey posts must be thoroughly calculated to avoid contact with any underground energon deposits.

Cheetor: I'm not just some dippy cub, y'know. I can do this. Try havin' some faith in me for once!

Lucky Beast: Segment familiar to comlink incident.

Cheetor flushed with embarrassment. The girls and Rattrap laugh at Lucky's roast of Cheetor.

Cheetor: Lucky No!

Optimus gets Cheetor's attention back.

Optimus: As much as you prefer to think so, Cheetor, this isn't about you.

Cheetor looks at Lucky Beast and then glares at Optimus. With nothing to retort, he throws the bomb to Dinobot who catches it and walks to his chambers.

Dinobot: And does it matter if we blow some energon? Maybe it will take a few Predacons with it. That is what we want, is it not?

Raccoon stands up.

Raccoon: Yeah!

Fennec stands up next to here overly excited friend.

Optimus: This mission, Dinobot, is to gain tactical advantage by taking out their base. Defeating them does not mean we have to annihilate them. You seem to have trouble understanding that.

Dinobot marches closer to Primal.

Dinobot: What I understand is this: if situations were reversed, Megatron would spare the base and annihilate us!

Kaban gasps in fear and hugs Serval for comfort. Serval is also scared to hear this.

Rattrap and Rhinox flinch, seeing the girls in fear.

Optimus: This eagerness of yours to scrap Megatron is clouding your judgment.

Dinobot: We are at war, Optimus. War! I think it is your judgment that is clouded!

Raccoon: Yeah! Down with Megatron, and rise the Maximals and Friends of Japari-

Raccoon is cut off by Fennec covering her mouth.

Fennec: Okay that's enough.

Dinobot: See? Arai agrees with me! We should not slack off and give the Predacons a chance to get an advantage over us!

Optimus: Dinobot stop it! Don't you see you are scaring Kaban and Serval?

Optimus points in the direction to see Kaban and Serval sitting on Rhinox's lap as he comforts them.

Dinobot growls before angerly shoving the explosive device into Optimus's arms. Dinobot huffs as he walks down the hall and transforms into his beast mode.

Fennec knew that Dinobot was up to something. So she looks at Raccoon and the two knod at each other and quietly walk down the hall, following Dinobot.

Rattrap picks up one of the device.

Rattrap: Optimus, they're harmless little scanning relays. All they're supposed to do is detect Pred energy signatures. Right, Rhinox?

Rhinox is holding both Kaban and Serval, but he turns to look up at Rattrap.

Rhinox: I'm with Optimus on this one. Energon's an untested variable. We gotta be careful.

Rhinox uses his other hand to pluck the device from Rattrap and places it with the others.

Serval: Hey Optimus. Do you think Cheetor's going to be okay? And what about Dinobot?

Optimus said nothing. All he did was turn to see where both Cheetor and Dinobot disappeared to.

Cheetor is currently sulking on his berth in beast mode. Cheetor senses someone at the door.

Cheetor: Come in.

Dinobot peaks through the door in his Beast Mode.

Cheetor: Come to chew my tail for fritzin' that bomb?

Dinobot: No. I am confident you could fix it. Just as I am confident you could beat the storm and plant those survey posts.

Unaware to both Maximals, Fennec and Raccoon are hiding behind one of the halls. Fennec's ear twitches as she overhears their conversation.

Cheetor: (pouts) Well, then you're the only one who thinks so. Even Lucky Beast doesn't see much faith in me.

Dinobot: Hmm, do not mind Optimus. To him, you are a mere child incapable of handling such an important task. Like you said, he has no faith. And as for the drone, it is a malfunctioning relic, it does not know you.

Cheetor: Yeah, well, I could show them a thing or two.

Dinobot's expression turns deadly serious

Dinobot: Then why not do so?

Fennec and Raccoon secretly gasp. He was not suggesting what they thought he was suggesting.

Cheetor: What?

Dinobot: You have mapped every energon deposit for five hundred meters. And your land speed is unequaled. In fact, you are the only one who could pull off this mission.

Dinobot's words start making sense... and Cheetor starts to smile.

No long after, Cheetor snuck out of the base, even as the thunder began to roar. The Maximal's lift lands on the ground as Cheetor immediately dashes to his target destination.

However, behind a nearby rock, Raccoon, and Fennec peak through their hiding spot.

Raccoon: Cheetor's getting away! We'll never catch him now!

Raccoon suddenly feels Fennec grab her wrist tightly.

Fennec: I know a shortcut. Come on!

Fennec drags Raccoon away and they run.

Cheetor runs and jumps his way as fast as he can. As the skies sparkle with lightning.

Cheetor: Maximize!

Cheetor transforms into his Beast Mode. He looks up to see a jolt of lightning. The Maximal pulls out one of the devices and presses one of its buttons. The device changes into a spear like shape with a sharp point on its end and he jams it on the ground.

One down.

Cheetor: Beast Mode!

Cheetor transforms into his beast mode and prepares to run to the next area, but is knocked down by a nearby lightning bolt. Cheetor picks himself up and looks to the sky.

Cheetor: Was that supposed to scare me?

The storm replied in menacing lightning.

Cheetor: Yup!

With that said, Cheetor runs to the next area.

Fennec and Raccoon are now running close to where the exposed Sandstar is.  
Raccoon: (Running) Where are we going?

Fennec: (Running) I studied the map that shows where Cheetor is supposed to place those devices. This area is where his final spot should be.

Raccoon: This is crazy! I never knew you would go so far to save someone, Fennec.

Fennec's expression shifts to a slightly sad look.

Raccoon: Fennec?

Fennec snaps out of her trance.

Fennec: Y-Yeah?

Raccoon: Is that the spot?

Fennec turns to see a ravine where a large amount of Sandstar is.

Fennec: The very same, come on!

The two friends keep running.

Back with Cheetor, he was in robot mode, placing down one of the final devices.

One more left to go.

Cheetor is now running across a plateau, heading towards a ravine filled with raw energon. His binocular vision is showing how far the distance he has to jump. With as much strength he can muster, he nearly makes it across the ravine.

Cheetor tries to pull himself up, but he feels a hand grab his paw. Cheetor looks up to see it was Raccoon and Fennec.

Raccoon: Need a lift?

Cheetor: Fennec? Raccoon?

The girls pull Cheetor up, back on solid ground.

Fennec: Cheetor, the storm is getting worse, we need to head back now!

Cheetor: No can do ladies, I've got a job to do.

Before they could respond, Cheetor dashed to where he was to place the final device.

Raccoon: Cheetor!

Fennec: Is he out of his mind?

The girls run over to him.

Cheetor transforms into his robot mode and pulls out the final device. But before he can plug it into the ground, he is hit with a lightning bolt and the device goes flying.

The device sparkles crazy with electricity from the lightning as its pieces into the ground, reacting violently with newly found energon deposits. The ground beneath Cheetor begins to puls and glow.

Cheetor: Uh-oh. Energon! And it's going to blow!

The Maximal gets up and tries to pull the device out of the ground, but it's sparked with so much electricity that he can't even touch it. It keeps shocking him.

Cheetor: Yeeeouch! Ouch-ouch-ouch!

With all his strength, he ignores the pain and grabs the device, desperate to pull it out. All while the storm is getting even more dangerous.

Fennec: Cheetor!

Cheetor turns to see Fennec and Raccoon running his way.

Raccoon: Cheetor, This is insane!

Cheetor: (still trying to pull it out) Can..not..stop...must...prove...worth.

Meanwhile, there is a clear view of the Predacon base, with it's interior build over molten lava, guarded by crosses and hatches.

Terrorsaur is currently in his beast mode and standing on one of the Predacon's hoverpads.

He is currently staring at a scream that shows the base's radar. Suddenly he sees something that blips on it.

Terrorsaur: Say... perhaps, by chance... an intruder?

But then the scream starts to flicker and static. It's hard to see anything on it anymore.

Terrorsaur: Awww, slag! Just storm interference. Shoulda known no Maximal'd be stupid enough to try anything on a day like this.

Cheetor is still struggling to get the survey post free. He sneers as he walks around it.

Cheetor: Okay, so you wanna play rough, eh?

Fennec: Cheetor, that's enough!

But the Maximal ignores the Friends pleas to stop, as he begins to attack the post. He's about to grab it when suddenly Fennec saw a big lightning bolt heading his way. Raccoon saw it too and knew what had to be done. The girls look at each other and nod. Then with as much strength, they could muster, they charged into Cheetor, knocking the Maximals away from the device, but allowing the two Friends to get completely engulfed by light before disappearing.

Cheetor was in absolute shock at what had just happened.

Meanwhile Terrorsaur has both claws on the scanner's controls when a sudden power surge blasts him back from the console to land on his butt on a moving platform.

As the smoke clears both Fennec and Raccoon are revealed and looking extremly dizzy.

Raccoon: Owie…

Fennec rubs her eyes to see her friend right in front of her.

Fennec: Arai! Are you okay?

Raccoon: Am I okay? I'm more than okay! That was awesome! Did you see that? We were like (mimics Fennec) Cheetor no! (talks in her excited voice) And he was like (mimics Cheetor) Cheetor yes! (talks in her excited voice) And then we saved our friend and then the thunder started roaring and-

Raccoon was cut off by Fennec covering her mouth.

Fennec: Yes, I know I was there.

Raccoon catches her breath.

Suddenly Fennec looks up and her eyes are filled with shock.

Fennec: Huh?

Fennec took a look at where they were in. They were standing a dark place with rocky walls, tunnels that went to various directions, and the most notable thing was that the ground was mostly covered in molten lava.

Raccoon: Woah, how far did we go?

Fennec: Arai?

Raccoon: Yeah?

Fennec: Doesn't this place feel...familiar to you?

Raccoon: What do you mean?

Fennec: It's just a feeling like this place reminds me of something, but I can't tell where…

Fennec is interrupted by the sound of wicked laughter. The girls turn to see Terrosaur rising up from his spot.

Terrorsaur: Well look what we have here. Two of the Maximals pets.

Raccoon: It's you!

Fennec: Terrorsaur!

Raccoon: Where are we? How did we get here?

Terrorsaur: I don't know how you managed to find your way, but I can tell you where you are. Welcome to the Darksyde! My new hostages! Terrorsaur - TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transforms into his robot mode and pulls out his weapon. He slowly begins to walk over to the girls.

Fennec: Get away from us!

Raccoon: There is no way you are putting us in a cage!

Terrorsaur: Don't make this harder than it needs to be twerps.

Terrorsaur swung his arms to grab the two Friends, but they dodged at the last minute. They ran to get away. Terrorsaur just laughed as he began to follow them, being as dramatically slow as possible.

Terrorsaur: Run all you want, but I'll catch you in the end.

The two Friends kept running until they found themselves on a ledge. Looking down, there was a lake of molten lava. The girls stepped back, but Terrorsaur was getting closer.

Terrorsaur: I have you now.

In a fit of panic, the girls looked to see if there was a way to avoid being captured. Raccoon then saw to her left there was one of the Predacons' floating platforms.

Just before Terrorsaur could grab them, Raccoon grabbed Fennec's hand and lead her to the floating platform.

Raccoon: Quick on this!

The girls leap on, in hopes to escape the pursuing Predacon. However, their weight causes the platform to fly out of control. It flew into the air and then spun rapidly.

Fennec: Argh!

Raccoon: How do you control this thing?

Their platform does flips, supersalts, even a loopdeloop in the air, but they are unable to get it to standing straight.

While this is happening, Terrorsaur is on his back, laughing his aft off of the girl's failures to control the platform.

Terrorsaur: HAHAHAHAH! How pathetic! You stupid girls couldn't tell left from right even if it was printed on your head! HHAHAHA!

However, karma hurts as the laughing Predacon wiped the tears out of his optics only to see the platform heading right towards him. And before he could react, the platform collided with him, causing Terrorsaur to be launched onto the computer counsel, and engulfed by a flash of light before disappearing completely.

Fennec and Raccoon were in shock of this.

Raccoon: Oh my gosh!

Fennec: What happened?

Raccoon looks at the area where Terrorsaur disappeared.

Raccoon: He just disappeared!

Suddenly, the girls could hear the faint sound of buzzing and clicking. That could only mean one thing.

It was Scorponok and Waspinator (in beast mode). They were standing on one of the floating platforms. And they just spotted the girls.

Scorponok: Intruders!

Waspinator: Fleshy Ear Bot and Stripe Bot!

Scorponok: Scorponok - TERRORIZE!

Waspinator: Waspinator - TERRORIZE

Both Predacons transform into Robot Mode and begin to chase the girls.

Raccoon: Hold on tight Fennec, we are going for a bumpy ride.

With one fierce stop of her foot, Raccoon was able to gain control of the floating platform, for an about 5 seconds. Next thing they knew was that they were spiraling out of control again. It was hard to know exactly where they were.

Scorponok: Grab them!

Waspinator: Where?

Scorponok: I don't know. Somewhere in there!

Scorponok tried to reach out by the Friend's platform bumped into Scorponok's, nearly knocking the Predacon off.

Waspinator: (laughs) Claw bot hit by two little-

Waspinator's joke was cut off by the platform hitting him in the face.

Scorponok: Alright brats, you are asking for it!

Scorponok and Waspinator fire their weapons at the girls, but instead of them getting hit, the wall did, exposing an opening to the ventilation system.

Fennec: (holding on) Raccoon, over there!

With as much as they could, the girls drove the platform into the vents, getting away.

Scorponok: They've gone into the vents. You better report this to Megatron.

Waspinator: Me? You're second in command!

Scorponok: So make it an order!

Deep within one of the vents, both Fennec and Raccoon are hiding and have gotten off the trapped platform.

Fennec: What just happened?

Raccoon: I don't know but that was incredible! I just outdid two Predacons!

Fennec: You mean we?

Raccoon: Oh just wait till Dinobot and Optimus sees us! He'll be so proud.

Fennec: I'm sure he will.

Raccoon: But how did we get in here?

Fennec thinks and then realized something.

Fennec: Those devices, the storm must've reacted to the lightning and caused us to be brought here.

Raccoon: Huh.

Fennec: Which means, it might be our key out.

Fennec began to run to the counsel but was pulled back from her wrist by Raccoon.

Raccoon: Wait a second.

Fennec: What is it, Arai?

Raccoon started to get a devious look in her eye as she let goes of her friend's paw.

Raccoon: Let's take a moment to realize was is happening. We are two, undetected Friends, hidden in the base of those that wish to bring nothing but chaos and disorder to our home.

Fennec: Yes…?

Raccoon: In here, there are tons of well-hidden tools and supplies that have been built for or stolen by those nasty Predacons.

Fennec: You're point?

Raccoon: It sure would be a shame if something were to...Happen to it!

Fennec opened her eyes in shock as she realized what Raccoon meant.

Fennec: Arai! Are you saying that we-

Raccoon: Yes! I saw we teach those Preds a lesson by messing with their stuff. Make them regret ever crashing into our park.

Raccoon dropped the remains and started to stomp of them.

Fennec: Are you crazy? We can't do that, we are just two little for something like that.

Raccoon: Remember what Dinobot said. This is war, War! And we Friends are tiny, insignificant thorns compared to them. Well, I say that this thorn is going to wound the Predacons. One way or another!

Raccoon turns to Fennec.

Raccoon: What do you say, Fennec?

Fennec's expression changes slowly from shocked to composed. But then it shifts into her common smug face.

Fennec: Where do we start?

Raccoon: Just follow my lead.

Meanwhile, back at the Axalon, the communications counsel sparked with electricity as Terrorsaur appears. Dazed over what had just happened.

Terrorsaur: Where'd they go?!

The Predacon began to look around, getting even more confused.

Terrorsaur: Where'd I go?

Terrorsaur was quickly answered as Dinobot (in beast mode) emerges from the dark.

Dinobot: Welcome to Enemy Arms, my former comrade. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. Dinobot - MAXIMIZE!

Dinobot transformed into his robot mode, ready to fight.

Terrorsaur: I don't know how you brought me here, traitor, but prepare to stain the deck! Just like I would be doing to your stupid pets!

Dinobot: Pet?

Terrorsaur: You know. Those two little girls. The one with the big ears and the one with the obnoxious personality.

Dinobot: Fennec...Arai…

Dinobot grabbed Terrorsaur's head and pulled him up.

Dinobot: (demanding) What have you done to them?!

Terrorsaur: (struggling) Nothing! Those two brats just showed up in the base, messed with one of our platforms, and then pushed me to where I am now!

Dinobot is about to strike when the former Predacon realized something.

Dinobot: Hmmm. Wait!

Both Predacons look to see the communication's console covered in electricity.

Dinobot: Could it be that an accident of technology and nature has actually created a... transporter?

Dinobot got an idea.

Dinobot: Hmmm... Terrorsaur, perhaps a truce is in order.

Terrorsaur observes the console.

Terrorsaur: A transporter? Oh, yeah! So that's how those brats ended up in our base.

Dinobot: And you here. Interesting development.

Terrorsaur: Yeah! Yeah, say! We can turn our truce into an alliance, Dinobot!

Dinobot: An alliance? To what end?

Terrorsaur: Think of the cosmic magnificence! Together, we'll overthrow these low-grade metal knock-offs you've joined, and th-then rule the Predacons with two iron fists!

Dinobot: But what about the "others?"

Terrorsaur: Those girls? Pffft Nevermind about them. Once we control the Predacons, they will be easy to control and conquer! So what do you say? Partner?

Terrorsaur held his fist out. Waiting for Dinobot to agree to the terms. Dinobot is silent for a moment, then a smirk forms on his lips as he raises his fist towards Terrorsaur.

Terrorsaur: Nothing can stop us!

But celebrations where cut short as Dinobot could hear someone approaching the area.

Dinobot: Quickly, someone approaches, under here!

Dinobot pointed to one of the room's tables and Terrorsaur slid quickly under.

Cheetor: (holding something in his mouth) Dinobot! Dinobot! Dinobot!

Cheetor was running in his beast mode and quickly skidded to a stop. Dinobot could see the young Maximal was scared and filled with panic and worry. It almost looks like he was crying.

Dinobot: What is troubling you?

Cheetor opened his mouth before transforming into his robot mode to reveal what he was holding. It was Fennec's bow.

Cheetor then began to cry some incoherent words as he tried to explain what happened.

Dinobot had to quiet the Maximal down if only to avoid others catching attention. So he grabbed Cheetor by the shoulders and began to shake him.

Dinobot: Stop crying and use your words!

Cheetor: (trying to calm down) I-was-putting-down-the-final-survey-post-when-Raccoon-and-Fennec-tried-to-stop-me-but-I-didn't-listen-Then-something-went-wrong-and-one-of-the-post-began-to-malfuction-and-it-was-struck-with-lighting-and-the-girls-pushed-me-out-of-the-way-before-disapearing!

Cheetor picked up the bow tie.

Cheetor: Leaving only this behind.

Dinobot would've felt great grief if he didn't already know where the girls were.

Cheetor: (practically crying) It's all my fault! If only I didn't try to outrun the storm! What am I going to tell Optimus? Serval? Kaban? Rhin-

Cheetor is cut off by Dinobot covering his mouth.

Dinobot: Stop crying!

Dinobot held Cheetor in place till he was certain the maximal was calm.

Cheetor: How are you so calm about this? Two of your friends are gone and it's my fault!

Dinobot could hear Terrorsaur secretly laughing at the thought of the Ex Predacon having "friends."

Dinobot: Do you think they are dead?

Cheetor: W-Well, I didn't see anybody remains, nor did I smell any…

Dinobot: What if they were not destroyed, but instead, transported somewhere else?

Cheetor: Really? But where?

Dinobot: I do not know, but I think for now it's best to stay quiet about your situation. If Optimus or others were to find out, no doubt we will be punished. Wait till the storm is over, then go out and see if you can find them. Alright?

Cheetor: (hesitant) Al-right?

Cheetor looks down at the bow tie with a sad expression. Then he turned and left the room.

Dinobot: He is gone.

Terrorsaur sat up and began to laugh.

Terrorsaur: (laughing) So you are a babysitter for those brats, huh? Do you read them bedtime stories? Or feed then with a spoon?

Dinobot: Nevermind that. Now, where were we? (wears a smirk that has secret intentions)

Terrorsaur: Oh right! Let's get to work.

Meanwhile, back on the Darksyde, Fennec and Raccoon were running through the ventilation system, a blast from below followed them.

Waspinator was firing into the vents from below, trying to pin the girls down.

Fennec: (running) Are you sure we are heading the right way?

Raccoon: (running) Indeed, I can smell the evil from here!

They turned the corner to keep running down the hall.

Scorponok at the moment knew where the girls were and were readying his weapon. He looked through his thermal vision to see the two girls running in the vent.

Scorponok: I have them! I have them.

He fired his projectile missile at where the girls were running. The missile began to follow them.

Fennec and Raccoon stopped when they saw the missile heading their way. But looking back, the shots of Waspinator were getting closer. They were trapped.

Raccoon: NO! Not here!

Fennec: (grabbing Raccoon's hand) I have an idea, follow my lead.

Raccoon nodded and both girls stood in place as the missile was getting closer. But at the last minute, both girls elegantly dunked from under the shot, causing it to collide with Waspinator's shots.

And that leads to an explosive. That knocked both Waspinator and Scorponok back.

The girls, however, ran as fast as they could, before the explosion could destroy them.

They luckily managed to get to the other side of the vent, separating themselves from harm.

Meanwhile, back at the Axalon. Dinobot was talking to Terrorsaur in Beast Mode as they walked down the hall. Terrorsaur is also in Beast Mode.

Dinobot: And by simply coming in contact with the communication console, this initiated the transport?

Terrorsaur: That's all I did. Nothing to it.

Dinobot: Excellent. Then I should have no difficulty duplicating the procedure without you.

Terrosaur: Wha...? HEY!

Before Terrorsaur could fight back, Dinobot shoves Terrorsaur into a small chamber marked with a "trash can" symbol, then hits a control pad on the corridor wall, causing a door with a window to slam shut. Terrorsaur bangs on the door.

Terrorsaur: (muted behind the glass) Hey! Whaddya doing? We're partners!

Dinobot: In case you had not realized, needle nose, I am not a team player.

With a flip of a switch, Terrorsaur is launched outside of the Axalon, screeching all the way.

Dinobot's silence is cut short as Optimus (in Beast Mode) is seen approaching Dinobot. He is accompanied by Kaban and Serval. But he is also dragging Cheetor (in robot mode) by his arm.

Optimus: Dinobot! The survey posts are missing, as is Fennec and Raccoon!

Optimus turns and glares at Cheetor who is trying to try to avoid eye contact.

Optimus: Cheetor here said that you might know something about it?

Dinobot growled at the fact that Cheetor blew the secret.

Cheetor: I'm sorry Dinobot, but I can't lie to Serval.

Serval tried to not be mad at Cheetor, so she put on a clearly fake angry face.

Dinobot: Ahh, So that's what they were doing out there.

Serval and Kaban: Huh?

Optimus: What are you talking about?!

Dinobot could see there was little reason to hide anything so he decided

Dinobot: I... overheard a Predacon communication. A lightning strike on the sensor posts has had the unexpected result of transporting Fennec and Raccoon into the Predacon base. Regrettable. Yes...they have surely been destroyed by Megatron.

Kaban: WHAT!?

Serval: What!?

Optimus: No!

Cheetor feels absolutely terrible, knowing that is was his fault.

Dinobot: But take heart in the fact that, through their ultimate sacrifice, we have been furnished with a way to defeat them.

Optimus: How?

Dinobot: Somehow, the relay posts, the storm, and the energon have all conspired to create a transporter, which connects our com-room to theirs. We can beam the explosive right into the heart of Megatron's lair.

Optimus is silent as he thinks over the idea.

Aboard the Darksyde, Fennec and Racoon have been able to explore through the ventilation system unhindered now that Scorponok and Waspinator have been disposed of. Despite having been left daunted by the brush with death that had come with their victory against the Predacon duo, the two were still determined to find some way to damage the invaders of japari park.

Raccoon: How much farther are you gonna make us crawl? This place is like a maze.

Fennec: Just a little farther, now calm down.

Though truth be told she was just as eager to get out of these vents as Raccoon was. However, the voice she heard up ahead confirmed that there was at least one other predacon nearby, meaning exiting the vent would surely blow their cover. Raccoon, as if sensing the reason behind Fennec's hesitation, continued to interject. "

Raccoon: Come on, we beat two of those predajerks by ourselves last time! Plus, we've got the drop on this guy.

Fennec had had enough of Raccoon's complaining.

Fennec: What happened last time, is we got lucky! Now be quiet so I can listen.

Finally having reached the vent that hung above the origin of the voice that had fennec scared to exit, both the friends attempted to get a good view inside. However, this vent was rather narrow, and whoever was talking remained just out of view. "

Raccoon: I can't s-"

Fennec put her hand up to Raccoon's mouth, and the two began to listen. The voice chuckled and continued speaking.

Megatron: I mean, honestly, what is that traitorous fool thinking? How long does Dinobot think he really has before Optimus just throws him out like I did? He can't have much longer, don't you agree?

A moment of silence followed, during which Raccoon and Fennec simply looked at each other. The voice obviously belonged to Megatron, but the lack of a second voice despite this clearly being a conversation concerned them both.

Fennec: (thinking) With two of us and two of them, it could be worse "

Fennec was still hesitant and confused as to who Megatron could be talking to.

Megatron: Still, I do find his unpredictability rather worrying. Surely he and his maximal "allies" must have figured out there is a truly colossal energon deposit below our base as of now. Luckily they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and detonate it as it runs through both our bases. But does Dinobot know about this mutually assured destruction?"

Megatron paused briefly.

Megatron: Would that even stop Dinobot if he knew?

Before Megatron could continue this line of questioning, some sort of communications device sitting within the view of the ventilation shaft began to speak with the voice of Scorponok

Scorponok: Lord Megatron, sir! We need you at the bridge, there are intruders aboard!

Megatron sighed, muttered something to himself about replacements and scrap, then exited the room, taking the device with him.

After a few seconds, Fennec finally spoke up.

Fennec: Do you think it's safe?

Fennec's voice tinged with anxiety.

A smirk formed on Raccoon's face.

Raccoon: Time to find out!

Before Fennec could stop her, she jumped down into the room below. Raccoon gave Fennec a thumbs up and simply walked out of view before fennec could tell her to get back up.

Fennec: Raccoon, what di-

Raccoon: Now I've got you!

Fennec became curious and came down from the vent. "

Fennec: Arai, what's going on?

Raccoon began her response with a triumphant look on her face. "

Raccoon: Don't you get it? This is the very heart of the enemy's territory! We've found the den of Megatron himself! But that's not all, I found out who he was talking to!"

Raccoon paused and began to reach for something behind her. She then pulled it out in an overly dramatic fashion.

Raccoon: Behold! Megatron's most trusted confidant! The second in command of the Predacons!

Fennec looked at this supposed second in command and began to laugh.

Fennec: Arai, I think that's just a toy.

Raccoon's face changed to confusion as she stared at the rubber ducky, then she steeled herself. "

Raccoon: That's exactly what this guy wants you to think! That's why Megatron likes him because he's so clever! One minute he's helping Megatron with his stupid evil plans and then he's - Hey! Are you listening to me?

Raccoon became offended as she noticed Fennec had just been staring at something to her right the whole time. On some kind of pedestal up against a wall sat a disc made of gold, with intricate carvings depicting animals and robots of every kind covering the disc's surface. But in the middle is was an empty circle, as if a piece was missing.

Raccoon: Hey, this thing isn't that impressive! Look over here!

But Fennec's gaze was thoroughly fixed on the golden disc. Suddenly, as if hearing everything Raccoon said at the same time, she ran towards her began shouting. "

Fennec: We can't let it happen! We can't let…

Her voice began to trail off as she looked at her surroundings in confusion.

Fennec: Where are we?

Fennec was clearly dazed from whatever she just witnessed.

Raccoon: What's gotten into you? Are you okay? And why are you on the ground?

Raccoon had a worried expression on her face. Fennec looked down to see she was kneeling.

Fennec: I think that disc -

Raccoon cut fennec off mid-sentence.

Raccoon: No matter! With our little Predacon informant here, I'd say we've done enough damage to them for one mission! Now back to the base.

A smile formed on Fennec's face at the thought of getting out of this place.

Fennec: So what's your plan to get back to the Axalon?"

Fennec asked, eager to leave such a dangerous place. Raccoon paused her marching briefly, and her face turned pale as she realized she didn't have an answer.

Back at the Axalon, at the communications hub, Dinobot, Cheetor, Optimus, Kaban, and Serval are gathered. Dinobot is holding a bomb and about to transport it to the Predacon base. He is about to do it when Optimus stops him.

Optimus: Wait!

Dinobot impatiently turns to him, the clamp only inches away.

Optimus: You're positive the detonation countdown will give the Predacons time to flee the base?

Dinobot: They shall have thirty seconds. Any more and they might be able to disarm it.

Optimus looks at both Kaban and Serval. The girls both nod.

Optimus: (sighs) Proceed.

Dinobot clamps the cable to the terminal. Electricity arcs over it, traveling down the cable to envelop the bomb...

The two Friends had been in the ventilation shaft for what felt like hours. Raccoon's remark about the shafts being maze-like proved tragically correct, as the two of them were thoroughly lost. "

Raccoon: I told you we should have just walked out the front door! Now we're gonna be stuck in these tunnels forever cause you're a scaredy-fox!

Raccoon did not even attempt to keep her voice down at this point.

Fennec: Shush! And besides, I think I know how to get back out of here safely.

Fennec did, in fact, have an idea, but she was worried it may be more dangerous than Raccoon's plan.

Fennec: When we got here, we were in the big room with the computer in the middle, right? All we have to do is get back there and the computer thing will take us back!" "

Raccoon: Really!? That's your grand scheme? How do you even know that thing will work twice?"

Fennec could tell Raccoon was growing antsy, and at this point would probably be willing to simply fight her way out.

Fennec: Just trust me.

Fennec insisted, feeling herself become calm again.

Raccoon: Well alright. But how do you even know where we're going? That room could be any-" Fennec interrupted Raccoon's further complaints.

Fennec: Found it. Now let's go!

Raccoon's face was covered in shock.

Raccoon: How the-

Fennec once again interrupted.

Fennec: I guess I'm just that good."

Fennec had a smirk on her face.

Now that they weren't being assaulted by Predacons, Fennec and Raccoon had time to notice just how massive this room was.

Raccoon: So we just go up to this thing and we'll be zapped back home?

Raccoon looked at the computer quizzically.

Fennec: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Fennec asked, growing impatient. "

Raccoon: Pfft, totally! These computer things are just about pushing buttons till stuff happens!

Raccoon insisted as she randomly pressed one key at a time with increasing intervals with each press.

Raccoon: I've never been wro-

Something on the screen of the computer changed color briefly and a cylindrical device appeared in front of them, making a loud metallic noise as it hit the floor. The two friends stared at it blankly for a brief moment, before Raccoon placed her hands on her hips and proudly exclaimed, "

Raccoon: See! It teleports!

Fennec rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the object. "

Fennec: But it didn't teleport us . And besides, isn't this one of those bomb things Dinobot was telling us about earlier? Aren't these supposed to be dangerous?

Raccoon's cheeks puffed in indignity as she responded.

Raccoon: Semantics! Just let me push more buttons and we'll be out in a jiffy!

Before Fennec could even respond, The two friends heard someone behind them laugh.

Megatron: You do know that's not how anything about the teleporter works, right?

They turned around to see Megatron and Terrorsaur pointing their guns at them in their robot form.

Megatron: Though, I think right now technical problems are the least of your worries, yes.

Terrorsaur made a pointing motion with his weapon arm as if expecting the two to put their hands up. However, the two just stood there as a look of smug superiority grew on Fennec's face. Terrorsaur's expression was overcome with confusion.

Terrorsaur: Why the face, you li-

Before he could finish his sentence, the bomb began to make beeping noises.

"Nineteen, eighteen…"

It began counting down. Fennec simply looked at Terrorsaur.

Fennec: That means it's going to do something, right? It looks to me like we're both in danger. Terrorsaur said nothing in response, simply running towards them in panicked fury, paying no heed to the lava pit below them. Megatron rolled his eyes as a smirk formed on his face.

Megatron: Very well then, I will be the one to end you two while Terrorsaur takes care of that little distraction.

Raccoon's face soon matched Megatron's own cocky attitude as she interjected.

Raccoon: I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Megatron, with his weapon still pointed square at Raccoon, who was standing next to Terrorsaur as he attempted to take apart the bomb.

Megatron: And why is that, you little dumpster-diving pest?

Ignoring Megatron's insult, Raccoon continued.

Raccoon: Because we have…

She paused as she reached into a pocket in her shirt, to reveal a rubber ducky.

Raccoon: A hostage!

Megatron paused as he was overcome with shock. Terrorsaur, unable to look up from defusing the bomb, became concerned at Raccoon's words.

Terrorsaur: Lord Megatron, sir, what's going on? Who's being held, hostage?

Megatron: Quiet!

Megatron snapped, beginning to charge his blaster while aiming it at Raccoon.

Megatron: Drop it you fiend, or I'll paint this chamber with your insides!

Raccoon's face only grew more contemptuous upon hearing this.

Raccoon: Oh, you want me to drop it? She asked while walking closer to the edge of the platform and dangling the rubber duck over the edge. Terrorsaur's confusion only grew upon hearing this exchange.

Terrorsaur: Megatron, what are you two talking about?

Before anyone could answer him, the bomb was yanked out of his hands by Fennec. "

Fennec: Are you gonna need this back?

She asked, and then motioned towards the monitor of the computer.

Fennec: Then send us home!

Terrorsaur considered reaching for the bomb in her arms, but after considering the possibility of setting it off on accident, agreed to Fennec's demands and rigged the teleporter to send them away. The two friends step onto the teleporter pad, fennec still holding the bomb and raccoon still holding the rubber ducky.

Terrorsaur: Alright, I did my part, now give back the bomb.

Terrorsaur insisted, still pointing his gun at Fennec. "Oh, you want the bomb? Sure!

Before Terrorsaur could react, Fennec threw the bomb as hard as she could directly at Megatron, right as the two teleported away. Leaving only the rubber ducky behind.

Just before the bomb could explode, Terrorsaur opened the ceiling hatch and transformed into his beast mode. He grabbed the bomb and flew up into the sky, just as the bomb exploded. Terrorsaur came crashing down, but all Megatron could care about the fact his rubber ducky was safe.

Terrorsaur: Ahh - slag!

As Fennec and Raccoon impulse passes along them, one by one, the survey posts OVERLOAD behind him and blow up.

Back at the Axalon, the communications cousel zapped with electricity as Raccoon and Fennec materalized. They are clearly dizzy after such an experience till they look up to see their comrades. All wearing shocked faces.

Raccoon: Hi Everyone!

Fennec: Missed us?

Serval: Fennec!

Kaban: Raccoon!

The two girls run forward and embrace their once missing friends. All the Maximals gather around, relieved to see the girls are safe and well.

Cheetor: Raccoon, Fennec, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, if I didn't go into the storm, this never would've happened.

Raccoon: Don't worry about it, at least it wasn't all for nothing. Look what I got.

Raccoon held her hand out.

Rattrap: Um, what are you talking about?

Raccoon: Look here I-

Raccoon looks at her hand to see that the rubber ducky is gone.

Raccoon: Oh no! I must've left it behind by accident!

Fennec: Don't worry Arai, at least we made it out in one piece.

Optimus: But don't you ever do such a thing like that again, or I'll have your tails in slings.

Raccoon: Okay fine, we won't do it again. (Whispers) Until next time.

Fennec: Honestly after such a long day, running through vents, escaping death, seeing that yellow circle, and facing Megatron, I just want to go to sleep.

Optimus: Wait, what "yellow circle"?

Fennec: Oh there was this alluring yellow plate that was hollowed out.

Rhinox:...You mean...The Golden Disk?


	6. Chain of Command

Thanks to 2kittensinacup for helping me with this episode.

Chapter Text

Episode 6: Chain of Command

The sun is shining over Japari Park. It is a peaceful morning, if it wasn't for the two moons still present in the sky, one nearly eclipsing the sun completely. At this moment, the Maximals and the Friends (as well as Lucky Beast) have decided to take the day to look at that stone structures from the very first day the Kemono Wars began. All the Maximals are currently in beast mode.

Rhinox: There it is.

Optimus: Just like we remember it.

The Maximal just needed to cross the field to get to the stone structures.

Cheetor: Wait, where are the girls?

The Maximals looked to see that their other acquaintances were no longer with them. That is until Rattrap saw rustling in some bushes.

Rattrap: There you are! Come on kiddies, we've got work to do.

Serval: (pops head out of bush) No! (hides her head)

Optimus: Serval, what's the matter?

Raccoon: (pops head out of bush) What the matter is that you all have a death wish! That area is infamous in Japari park for having tons of Ceruleans show up! (hides her head)

Rhinox: I'm not picking up any ceruleans in the area.

Cheetor: And besides, if one does show up, you know what to do, right?

Serval: Use my awesome claws?

Cheetor: You got it.

The girls walk out of the bush.

Fennec: Alright, fine. But just promise that you won't make too much noise or use your shiny weapons. We don't want a repeat of last time you walked by here.

Optimus: Understood.

At last the Maximals and Friends arrived to the stone structures.

Rhinox: This ain't a natural stone formation. Somebody, somehow... built this thing.

Kaban: But by who?

But as soon as Lucky Beast was placed on the ground, it started to beep and its eyes glowed green.

Cheetor: Looks like we might have the answer.

Optimus: Shh, let's hear what Mirari has to say.

Lucky Beast (Mirai): Here is one of Japari Park's most fascinating and mysterious places the park has ever known. These strange stone structures have been present since Japari Park was first discovered, and has been a welcome exhibit for many tourists across the world. However, this place is not just for show, as scientists have discovered that from here strange energy seems to be pulsing through. What that energy is, is still undetermined. Many speculated that it might have a connection to the origins of Sandstar, while some had even suggested that it might've been a celebration ground for ancient friends or even humans.

Rattrap: (Whispers) But I thought this place was uninhabited.

Serval: Shhh!

Lucky Beast (Mirai): But one thing is certain that this very area has had many Cerulean attacks take place. If you choose to visit the stone structures, please be careful. And do not hesitate to share your own theories of this area.

And with that, Lucky Beast's message ended.

Dinobot: So this area is just like a secret to us as it is the inhabitants of the park?

Serval: Remember what Mirai said! This place is known for having Ceruleans nearby.

Rattrap: Relax, you said we just gotta take out their stones and poof, they are done.

Raccoon: Don't think it's that easy. Last time you guys nearly got eaten by one of those things.

Rattrap: Well I just won't let that happen again.

Optimus: Something's odd.

Kaban turned to look at Optimus scanning something in the structure.

Kaban: What is it, Optimus?

Optimus: I'm getting an Energon reading. It's under this pile of rocks.

The group looked at the file of rocks Optimus was referring to.

Rattrap: Just like bait in a mousetrap. (shiver) This place alternates my currents.

Kaban: Wh-What if it's a Cerulean? (scared and hiding behind Serval)

Rhinox: Ya know, th' Energon on this planet don't fit with its geology. Hard t' believe it coulda formed naturally.

Raccoon: Sandtstar...

Rhinox: Huh?

Raccoon: I just don't get why you keep calling Sandstar Energon?

Rhinox: What are you talking about?

Fennec: Those crystals at you and the Predacons are fighting over, that Sandstar.

Optimus: I think I get what you are saying. What you refer to as Sandstar, we refer to energon. And what we refer to as Energon, you refer to as Sandstar.

Dinobot: Enough with this pointless discussion!

Dinobot starts to pull off one of the boulders from the file of rocks.

Dinobot: However it got here, we must remove it... before the Predacons do.

Serval: Good idea! Let's get to work!

Raccoon: I'm ready to help.

Kaban: Me too!

Fennec: When do we start?

Dinobot, however, did not look enthusiastic to be working alongside the overly happy girls. So he pushes them away with his tail.

Kaban: Huh?

Dinobot: Why don't you go run in the fields and leave this job for those that are actually capable of this task?

Serval: Hey! Do you take us for a joke?

Dinobot: Yes actually.

Before Serval could interject, a deep voice interrupted the group.

Megatron: Ah Dinobot, that Predacon chip still ticks inside your traitorous hide.

The team stops what they are doing and turns to see Megatron emerge from behind one of the stones of the structure.

Kaban: (scared) Megatron!

Fennec: Oh great, this guy. Why couldn't it have been a cerulean attack?

Megatron is unpleasant to see the Friend not taking him as a threat.

Megatron: Silence you!

Fennec just rolls her eyes.

Optimus: Megatron what are you doing here? (covers the girls)

Megatron: Well if you must know, I was just passing by and I could help by overhearing your little pow wow. And from what you have discovered has intrigued me. And I think we WILL take it. Yesss. No Energon Crystal too small, I always say.

Just then Waspinator and Terrorsaur emerged from behind Megatron.

Waspinator: Waspinator - TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur: Terrorsaur - TERRORIZE!

Both Predacons transformed into robot mode and began firing. Tarantulas is also firing.

The Maximal scatter to run for cover, with the girls and lucky beast being guarded by them.

Dinobot, Rattrap, Kaban, and Raccoon hide behind one of the standing stones.

Rattrap: Yer ol' friends don't miss a beat, do they?

Raccoon: We can bicker later, now it is time for action!

Dinobot: Dinobot! Maximize!

Both Maximals transform into robot mode.

Raccoon: Go get em you two!

Kaban just hugs Lucky Beast closer to herself.

Optimus is hiding behind another stone. He is also in Robot Mode.

Optimus: Keep them away from the crystal! And don't let the girls be hurt.

Rattrap: Oh sure. Give us the dirty work!

Rattrap fires his gun at Scorponok, hitting the stones that the Predacon (in robot mode) was standing on. Scorponok is ready to fire his weapon when Cheetor fires his quasar canon directly at Scorponok, knocking him down.

Cheetor: Scratch one.

Cheetor hears the sound of Tarantulas cackling. But the Predacon is taken down by a blast from Rattrap. Cheetor gives a thumbs up in response.

Rhinox (in robot mode) is shielding Fennec and Serval from cover fire, as Optimus stands next to him.

Rhinox: Flyers incoming.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur are heading in fast.

Optimus: Keep an eye on the girls, They're mine.

Optimus activates his prime jets and soars into the air. As the Predacons fly in closer, Primal activates his mega blasters and shoots them. He knocks Waspinator out of the sky but misses Terrorsaur. The Predacon instead focuses his fire on the pile of rocks.

Just before it explodes, Rhinox grabs both Serval and Fennec and jumps out of the way, just in time to avoid the explosion.

As the dust clears, the crystal that was once hidden begins to glow and vibrate rapidly.

Megatron: Terrorsaur, you fool! You've released the crystal's energy, yess! It is USELESS to us now! BACK TO BASE! BEAST MODE!

The crystal begins to glow brighter and energy is clearly about to be released. The Predacons quickly revert to Beast Mode and flee the area.

The Maximals and Friends gather together.

Serval: What's going on? Is it a Cerulean attack?

Optimus lands next to the group.

Optimus: Beast Mode, Maximals! Protect the young ones and prepare for Energon waves!

The team reverts back to Beast Mode as the Crystal and stone structure begin to static electricity as pressure begins to build. Serval is on Cheetor's back, Rhinox is carrying Fennec and Raccoon, and Optimus has Kaban who has Lucky Beast in her backpack. They all quickly flee the area and get a clear hiding spot behind some distant rocks. Just as the glow of the crystals becomes too bright as a surge energy beam is fired directly towards the sky. The beam reaches out beyond the atmosphere. And just like that, the crystal crumbled to dust and the surge of electricity ended. The park is silent once more.

Moments after the surge ceased, the Maximals and Friends peaked out from their hiding spot to see the damage done. For a while, no one can say anything, until Rhinox breaks the silence.

Rhinox: Like I said. Them stones ain't natural.

Fennec: That's all you can say about the matter?

Cheetor: What in the galaxy was THAT?

Raccoon: I don't know but that was incredible! I wanna do it again.

But Raccoon spoke too early as groups of Ceruleans began to swarm around the stone structures. It appears they were drawn in by the noise and lights.

Rattrap: Oh great, those squishy things found a new home.

Optimus: I think we have experienced enough for a day.

Optimus looked over to see Kaban open her backpack to see Lucky Beast is currently glitched from the explosion. Optimus then turned to see Rhinox in thought.

Optimus: Rhinox, was do you have to say?

Rhinox: That...explosion. Looked kinda like - a signal. But t'who?

Optimus: Perhaps we'll learn the answer - someday.

Kaban: I really hope I don't find out. I'd rather head back to base.

Optimus: Very well, we will continue to look into this later.

With that said, the group decided to head back to the Axalon.

In the deep reaches of space, a worm hole emerges from the dark nothingness. A golden pod enters and begins heading down to the planet

There are unexpected variables within the experiment.

The first words Kaban heard in her dream that night were spoken with uncanny clarity. As this dream began to unfold Kaban became acutely aware of her physical form in the dream, her senses seemed more active than normal. Not all of them worked as intended though; her vision was clouded and gray, and she could only make out vague outlines of shapes. Regardless, she could hear the conductors of this supposed experiment, and that was enough. Explain this.

Demanded a voice different from the first one in its tone, as though belonging to a leader of some sort.

Two unidentified stellar craft arrived in orbit around the planet through a wormhole, and are now crash-landed on the surface. They are currently engaged in some sort of armed conflict.

Kaban attempted to shift her gaze from one figure to the other, but the deep fog of subconsciousness made it difficult for her to focus on one voice, let alone the figure responsible for it.

What do you mean, 'unidentified'? Are we so incompetent at monitoring our research stations that any group of aliens can simply come and go as they please?

the second voice asked, the frustration in its voice rising.

It would appear so.

The first voice confirmed it's tone still neutral. The second voice let out what Kaban assumed was some sort of exasperated sigh, then continued.

No matter, if we know the locations of their ships we can simply use the toxic gas-

The first voice began to interrupt.

That would prove to be of no effect, these newcomers are entirely robotic in nature.

Kaban became worried as the second voice's anger nearly rose into screaming.

What kind of invaders are-

The voice stopped, and Kaban could tell they were both beginning to grow worried.

Two factions of robots have come to our planet for seemingly no reason and are currently waging war with one another? It can't be…

The second voice pondered. After a long pause, it began to speak again.

We'll need to take one of them, for research purposes. Though truly do hope we're wrong.

The first voice interjected once more.

At least there is one positive to this scenario. Their uninvited arrival in our testing ground has accelerated the experiment, and the new subject resulting from this has proved fascinating so far.

The second voice seemed to have lost most of its anger as it added.

Well, at least we got something out of this. Regardless, these intruders-

Kaban jolted awake. Unlike most of her dreams, she could remember some details of the one she had just experienced. She could see with her own eyes and ultimately understood that she was laying in bed surrounded by fennec, raccoon, and serval, but her mind was still racing with fragmented thoughts and images surrounding the dream. After her several attempts at falling back asleep proved futile, she decided to take a walk in an attempt to get her thoughts away from whatever had happened while she was asleep. Her aimless wandering had eventually led her outside of the ship, where Optimus was seemingly preoccupied with a tablet computer of some kind, flashing the same series of images over and over on its screen.

Kaban: Umm, hello?

Kaban's drowsiness still in her voice.

Optimus shot up in attention, clearly startled, before returning to his relaxed position after realizing where the voice had come from.

Optimus: Sorry about that.

Optimus said before returning to his relaxed position.

Optimus: You scared the circuits out of me

Kaban: (meekly) O-oh! Sorry, sir!

Optimus: It's alright. Now, are you okay? What brought you here?

Kaban sat down next to Optimus, and for a moment taking in the serene atmosphere of this quiet night. She wanted to tell Optimus about the dream, about the voices, she wanted to know so much more than she did. Her mind was a raging whirlwind of existential questions. Despite all of her uncertainties, she could only manage to ask two simple questions.

Kaban: Who am I? What am I?

Optimus paused the images on the tablet, looked at her, then looked back at the tablet. He sighed.

Optimus: If there was something useful in these reports, I would have found it by now.

Before kneeling down next to Kaban. The two sat in silence for a minute, before Optimus began to speak up.

Optimus: Unfortunately, that question doesn't have an answer right now, and I doubt that it'll be a simple one, either.

Upon hearing this, Kaban simply sighed and looked at the ground in dejection. Optimus continued speaking.

Optimus: But it's clear that whatever you are, you're different from the others of this world.

Her curiosity piqued, Kaban began to raise her head.

Kaban: What do you mean by that? I look like any other friend.

Optimus: that's certainly true, But you clearly aren't like them. You're smarter and far braver than any of them. You know how to use tools in ways none of them ever considered, and most importantly, you did something no one else on this planet has done.

Kaban's eyes glowing with newfound confidence at every word, she continued to listen.

Optimus: You got lucky beast to trust you, and he even talks to you! Not even Rhinox' tampering got that to work, and he just walks right up to you like an old friend!

Optimus paused, lost in thought over something, and Kaban began to realize there was more to this speech than simple encouragement. Optimus continued, his voice noticeably less enthusiastic than before.

Optimus: These sorts of traits have given me an idea of what you might be, but I'd have to run some tests to confirm it.

Kaban: Tests?

Kaban inquired, filled with relief that she might finally begin to get some answers.

Optimus: Yes, we'd have to run some tests on your DNA, that way we could find out what type of friend you are and where others like you might be.

No longer capable of holding back tears, Kaban leaped up and hugged Optimus, thanking him over and over. Eventually, however, Kaban looked away to notice an object falling out of the night sky, and towards the ruins, they had been in a skirmish at earlier. Optimus was glad to be helping Kaban with her personal crisis, but he ultimately knew that this was something that had to be addressed immediately.

The sight of the glowing object falling from the sky did not go unnoticed by everyone excluding the Maximals. At the Darksyde, Megatron (in his beast mode) looked to see the light head to the surface.

Megatron: Flyer! Incoming stasis pod!

Waspinator (in beast mode) flies next to Megatron, awaiting orders.

Megatron: Plot vector to crash point.

In the Axalon, Optimus and Kaban broke the news to Rhinox (who is in robot mode) as they all gather around the Command Center.

Kaban: So what is it, Mr. Rhinox?

Rhinox: Wrong profile for a stasis pod. But it ain't a meteor either.

Optimus: Prime. Where's it headed?

Rhinox: Right for... the Standing Stones.

Optimus decided to go out and investigate, leaving Kaban with Rhinox. However, Optimus was accompanied by Dinobot. Both Maximals (in beast mode) arrive at the standing stones, only to see that the place was rid free of Ceruleans, but in the middle was a floating pod of some kind.

Optimus: Looks like somebody answered that signal. But who?

But suddenly Primal was cut off by a blast hitting him just in the chest, knocking him against one of the stones.

Dinobot turned to see Waspinator (in robot mode) fly down to the ground, right in front of the pod. Megatron (in beast mode) joined him.

Megatron: Whatever this FASCINATING device is, we Predacons claim it as our own. Yesss.

Dinobot growls viciously at the Predacon leader.

Megatron: MEGATRON! TERRORIZE! (Transforms to robot mode)

Dinobot: DINOBOT! MAXIMIZE! (Transforms to robot mode)

Optimus, however, is still weak from the hit and is struggling to get up.

Dinobot and Megatron approach each other, ready to begin a fight.

But the probe suddenly begins to glow a bright blue as an increasing humming is heard.

At this moment, Optimus is able to get back on his feet, though he is still hurt from earlier.

As the pod's humming became louder, so did the light. Till suddenly the pod released a large surge of energy, overloading the Maximals and Predacons nearby. They all screamed in agony as their optics and mouths began to emit a bright yellow light. Electricity covered their bodies, leaving them completely paralyzed.

The Pod then fires a yellow shot at Optimus, completely engulfing him before the Maximal disappeared completely. Dinobot saw Optimus disappear but was too weakened by the surge to properly respond.

Dinobot: (losing consciousness) Optimus...

Dinobot falls on his stomach as his vision goes black.

Raccoon: Look! I found him!

Cheetor: Woah, what happened to him?

Serval: And where is Optimus?

Rhinox: I'm sure we'll find that out later, right now let's get him back to base.

Dinobot's vision was blurry as he finds himself back in his beast mode and resting against something. He unknowingly is seeing blurry images of the rest of the Maximals in robot mode standing before him.

Dinobot: Maximal torture chamber!

Dinobot quickly dashes out of the chair, readying himself for a battle. Dinobot gives a harsh growl as if to scare his enemy away. But what the ex Predacon did not expect was feeling two tiny hands wrap themselves around his neck in a playful gesture. Before Dinobot could throw it off, it's shrill-voiced filled his audio receptors.

Raccoon: DINOBOT! You are alive!

Dinobot rolled his optics in annoyance as Raccoon hugged Dinobot in such a tight manner, that it almost made him wish he was in a Maximal Torture Chamber. Well Almost.

Cheetor: Hey, power down! You're on our side now, remember?

Dinobot: ...Affirmative.

The rest of the Maximals and Friends gathered around Dinobot as Raccoon still hugged him.

Rattrap: And Maximals don't have torture chambers. Though, y'know, I could get behind that idea...

Serval: Wait? What's a torture chamber?

Rattrap: Well Kitty, it is a room where-

Rattrap is cut off by Rhinox covering his mouth harshly.

Rhinox: Now is NOT the time, Rattrap!

Dinobot finally managed to pull Raccoon off his body.

Dinobot: How did I get here?

Rhinox: We found y'dumped in front o' th' Command Base hatch. Scrapped down, and...alone.

Rattrap: Jus' like an innocent orphan in a B-movie.

Serval: You mean those things that buzz around and hurt you if you get too close to their honey?

Rattrap: You ask the way too many questions, Kitty.

Cheetor: Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Dinobot however, begins to look down.

Dinobot: Optimus?

Rattrap: We were hopin' maybe th' innocent orphan baby could tell US what happened to Optimus.

Dinobot says nothing, till Kaban walks right in Dinobot's line of vision.

Kaban: Dinobot, what happened to Optimus? Is he okay? Did you see where he went?

Dinobot sees that he cannot avoid the truth, so he has no choice but to say it. He turns around, not facing the group.

Dinobot: Optimus Primal was terminated.

Gasps of shock, looks of fear and despair, and skeptical faces filled the room.

Kaban: (Looks like she's about to cry) N-No….

Dinobot: An alien probe has landed at the Standing Stones. It emitted an energy burst during Optimus' transformation. He vanished.

Rhinox: Wait a minute. Why was he Transforming?

Serval: Was it the Ceruleans?

Dinobot faces the group sharply.

Dinobot: No! It was a Predacon attack. We have no time for further analysis now. We must make another attempt to secure the probe from the Predacons! Rattrap, come with me.

Rattrap: Whoa, stand by. Who died an' made you Prime, scale-face?

Dinobot: Optimus is certainly scrap. And I, as the most powerful of the group, shall replace him. Anyone who disagrees may challenge me now. DINOBOT! MAXIMIZE!

Dinobot transforms into his robot mode and prepares his weapon for a possible battle. Kaban and the rest of the girls stepped back from Dinobot, to avoid getting into conflict with him. Rattrap, however, shows no sign of fear as he walks right to Dinobot and points his weapon directly under Dinobot's chin.

Rattrap: You been messin' with th' wrong mouse, chopperface!

Dinobot points his rotating sword at Rattrap, about to strike when Rhinox gets in the way by pushing the two away from each other.

Rhinox: WAIT. We're not Predacons here. We'll settle th' chain o' command in traditional Maximal fashion. By secret ballot.

Serval: Huh?

Fennec: Secret…?

Raccoon: Ballot…?

Kaban: What is that?

Before Rhinox could answer, Lucky Beast walked up to answer the question.

Lucky Beast: Definition: A method of voting that ensures that all votes are cast in secret, so that the voter is not influenced by any other individual, and at the time of voting no one else knows who the voter chose.

Rhinox:...That's pretty much it.

Serval: So is it like, raising paws?

Rhinox: Exactly, except no one knows of who voted for what.

Raccoon: Ooooh, how mysterious? Can we take part? Please?

Rhinox considered it for a moment. He sighs and then looks down at the girls.

Rhinox: Very well, let the voting begin!

Back at the Predacon base, Megatron and Waspinator (in beast mode) roared as the Restoration chambers stopped healing them and they were finally able to reach the surface. The rest of the Predacons are surrounding them, but they are in robot mode.

Scorponok: Megatron back! Megatron back! Scorpinok alone with Tarantulas and Terrorsaur, very bad...

Tarantulas: Yes, Megatron. I can't say how glad we are to see you restored. (light snicker) I really can't. You and Waspinator were returned to us, badly damaged.

Megatron then remembered something.

Megatron: Yessss. I remember now. Optimus... Optimus Primal! Terminated!

The rest of the Predacons are in shock by this news.

Megatron: Quickly! Scorpinok, you and Waspinator get back to the standing stones and GUARD THAT ALIEN PROBE!

With their new orders given, both Predacons head out.

Megatron then began to walk towards the Darksyde's main exit. Tarantulas and the rest of the remaining Predacons transformed into their beast modes and began to head out the same door as Megatron.

Megatron: As for us, this is a perfect opportunity. Yesss. I know just how the weakling Maximals will respond to Optimus' death. Confusion, bickering, recriminations. The perfect opportunity for a SURPRISE ATTACK.

Kaban sighed and stared at the floor, the intense atmosphere of the room making her increasingly uncomfortable. She couldn't help but wonder why these votes took so long to count considering how few there actually were, but it could have just been her anxiety from the mood. After what felt like an eternity, Rhinox spoke up

Rhinox: And that's two votes for rat-trap, two votes for Dinobot. For right now, you two are tied.

Dinobot's face was swelling in anger, and he was practically shouting his words,

Dinobot: Tied!? How is that possible?!

Rattrap: (rolling his eyes) Oh slag, this is just great, So what now?

Dinobot began to pace around the table as he spoke.

Dinobot: Clearly this democracy has failed us. The only-

Kaban flinched as Rhinox slammed his hand on the table, and began to interject

Rhinox: Hold on! I never said we were done.

Rhinox eased back into his chair and continued.

Rhinox: We still have some people who haven't voted yet.

Rattrap looked at Rhinox in confusion,

Rattrap: Are your circuits crossed or somethin', big guy? There's four votes, and four of us!

Rhinox stood up and began to walk towards Rattrap, making Kaban realize just how much taller he was than Rattrap.

Rhinox: There's still four more who have yet to vote.

Rhinox motioned towards Kaban and the friends, who had formed a crowd in a corner of the room. Rattrap paused for a brief moment.

Rattrap: You're joking, right? They're not even Maximals!

Raccoon: Now just hold on!

Raccoon interjected, her voice filled with defiance.

Raccoon: We've been at this 'Kemono Wars' thing just as long as you have!

A smirk grew on Fennec's face as she added.

Fennec: And if you recall, none of you maximals have ever been able to get in and out of the Predacon base without help.

Dinobot balled his fist in rage.

Dinobot: You runts-

He was cut off by Rhinox positioning himself between him and the girls.

Rhinox: Will you all stop this and think about our purpose on this world for one blasted second? We aren't just here to kill the enemy like we're no better than them! This is a fight for the future of this planet! And if we're to give these people any hope, then they have to get just as much of a say in this war as we do!

His voice was rising, though not in anger.

Rhinox: After all...

Rhinox looked at the wreckage behind the crash site of the Axalon

Rhinox: We're not the ones who will have to clean that up.

After pausing again to stare down each maximal in front of him, he finished his speech,

Rhinox: Any objections?

no one said a word.

Rhinox: Good. Now girls, how a ballot works are-

Serval interrupted as she jumped slightly in excitement.

Serval: I think Kaban should be in charge!

Rhinox let out a humorless chuckle.

Rhinox: Alright then, who do you girls want to be in charge?

Fennec was glaring at Dinobot as she said her vote.

Fennec: I vote for Kaban as well, she's definitely the most level-headed person in this room.

Raccoon simply nodded her head in agreement

Raccoon: I vote Kaban too!

A look of shock grew on Kaban's face as she realized what was about to happen. Cheetor grew increasingly bewildered, and began counting on his fingers,

Cheetor: Wait, so that's three votes?

Rhinox nodded and smiled.

Rhinox: Three votes it is, Kaban wins!

Before the others even had time to form a reaction, Dinobot flipped the table used to hold the ballot box in a fit of rage.

Dinobot: (angry) What on Cybertron is this?! This disgusting wretch who hasn't seen a day of battle in her life is to be our leader!?

As if his voice was hoarse from screaming, he began breathing heavily as he slowly drew his sword.

Dinobot: If this little runt truly is the new Optimus then she'll need to prove it! Now face me!

Dinobot thrust his sword to put it directly under Kaban's chin, nearly touching her throat. Raccoon stood up and clenched her fist while glaring at him.

Raccoon: You can't just fight-

Her sentence was cut off from a blast of heat from Dinobot's eyes landing directly at her feet. Dinobot: Who else would dare to interrupt this duel?

Dinobot looked around the room. He returned to looking at Kaban, her eyes shut in terror.

Dinobot: Now, will you do battle with me, or will you perish like a dog?

Cheetor: Come on, tough guy, that's enough.

Cheetor said, with a remarkably calm tone of voice.

Dinobot: Back away! This doesn't concern you, underling!

Dinobot's voice was still filled with the indignation he first felt when hearing Kaban had been proclaimed leader. Using Dinobot's distraction as an opportunity, Kaban backed away from him and broke out into sprint once she was out of reach from his sword.

Dinobot: Come back, you whelp!

Dinobot roared, but before he could lunge at her again, Rhinox placed his arms under Dinobot's shoulders and restrained him.

Dinobot: What are you idiots doing! Let me go!

Dinobot screamed as he lashed about in frustration. He began to attempt to stab his sword backward in order to stab Rhinox, but then a voice from another room made them all pause. ?: Maximals, come in. Do you read me?

Rhinox let Dinobot go without thinking, and Dinobot simply sheathed his sword in response.

Raccoon: It's Optimus!

Raccoon then put her hand above her eyes as if attempting to look closely at something

Raccoon: But where is he?

Before anyone could begin to look, she soon answered her own question simply by looking at the main bridge, where Optimus repeated himself and his voice came out of a radio receiver.

Raccoon: I knew it!

Raccoon was dramatically pointing at the radio.

Raccoon: In their most devious trick yet, the Predajerks have trapped him in that box!

Before she could make an attempt to free Optimus, Rhinox simply walked up and began talking into the radio.

Rhinox: This is Rhinox, come in Optimus. Where are you?

After a second of static noises, Optimus began to reply.

Optimus: It's hard to say. As far as I can tell, I have nobody, and consciousness is being stored inside of the alien probe while they scan my physical form.

Cheetor pushed forward to the center and began to speak.

Cheetor: We'll come get you, boss, just hang in there.

Optimus quickly replied the nervousness in his voice was palpable.

Optimus: Just be weary of a Predacon ambush, now that they have you outnumbered. For now, Rattrap, you are in charge.

Before anyone could say anything, Serval interrupted the group.

Serval: Actually Optimus, Kaban won the secret ballot. So she's in charge.

Optimus: Very well, just watch out for Predacon attacks.

Suddenly the command base began to shake as external noises came from outside.

Raccoon: Oh you just had to say it!

Cheetor: Well, you're right about one thing, anyway. We're under Predacon attack!

Outside of the Maximal base, Megatron, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Tarantulas are all in robot mode and firing rapidly at the ship. The ship is covered by a shield, but it's clear that too much damage could destroy it.

Dinobot: Well, COMMANDER? What are your orders?

Dinobot glared down at Kaban, who was currently still shaken from the outside attacks.

Serval: Yeah Kaban, what do we do!

Kaban: Um...W-We need to get the Predacons away from here.

Dinobot: A frontal attack? Pure madness.

Rhinox: No, Kaban's right. We'll be buried in here. Let's go.

Suddenly Kaban remembered something. Something that Optimus said earlier.

Kaban: Rhinox, is it true you are good at machinery?

Rhinox: Yes.

Kaban: Do you think you can create a device that could get Optimus out of the Alien pod?

Rhinox: I can try…

Kaban: Good. Rattrap!

Rattrap: What?

Kaban: I need you to distract the Predacons and get them to stop attacking the ship.

Rattrap: So does that make me second in command?

Rattrap smirked at the thought of being better suited for leadership then Dinobot.

Serval: What about us?

Kaban: Serval, I need you and the rest of the girls to stay here and avoid the firefight. Help Rhinox in any way you can.

Cheetor: What about you?

Kaban: I'll have to look at the ship's shield. We don't have much time, let's go!

Cut to the Predacons firing their weapons at the Maximal ship. The Maximals step onto the ship's main entrance, all ready to fight. The Predacons' attacks create smoke that makes the Maximals hard to see. But out of the smoke, the Maximals run forward and begin to counterattack.

Megatron: Ah, they've come to meet their death face to face!

Megatron runs forward and prepares to strike when Dinobot kicks him in the face, knocking the Predacon leader on his back.

Rattrap and Cheetor fire their weapons as they keep running towards the enemy. They fire at Tarantulas and Terrorsaur, who also fire back. Rattrap and Cheetor then hide behind a rock to avoid being hit.

Back in the Axalon, Rhinox is putting together the device while Kaban and Serval are looking at the ship's shield readings. Fennec and Raccoon are standing by Rhinox to help him in case. Lucky Beast is standing at the computer, just staring.

Rhinox: Make a device t' extract physical molecular structure from an alien probe? Man, I gotta be a miracle worker!

Raccoon: You can do it Rhinox, I know you can!

Rhinox smiled at her optimism but it was cut off by a blast from outside shaking the ship and knocking the device down.

Fennec: (Holding the heavy device) Got it!

Outside, Dinobot and Megatron are locked in fierce combat, both swinging their swords to take out their opponent. There is a lot of slashing, hitting, and punching. Dinobot was even able to hit Megatron multiples, enough to make him move backward.

However, Terrorsaur and Tarantulas are still attacking the shields, and they are getting weaker by the second.

Inside the Axlon cabin, a bright red light begins to flash on screen.

Serval: Huh? What's that?

Serval paws at it but it keeps beeping.

Kaban: Rhinox, what's happening?

Rhinox: (Still working on device) It must be the ship's shield circuitry. It's been hit! If we can't get it back online, then we'll be vulnerable to attack!

Serval: Is there a way to fix it?

Rhinox: The only way is to do it manually outside the ship, but you'd risk getting hit.

Kaban: How do I get in contact with Rattrap?

Meanwhile, Rattrap and Cheetor are still hiding behind the rock and firing at the Predacons. Suddenly Rattrap got a message on his comlink.

Rattrap: (Speaking into comlink) What is it Rhinox?

Kaban: (Speaking through comlink) Actually, it's Kaban. We've got a problem, the ship's shields are getting worse by the second and if we don't get the shield's circuitry isn't fixed, the whole ship will open for attacks.

Rattrap: (Speaking to comlink) Got it!

Rattrap turns to Dinobot, who is still fighting Megatron.

Rattrap: Dinobot! The shield circuitry's hit. Get it back online!

Dinobot, however, is trying to keep Megatron T-rex head from biting his head off.

Dinobot: (Pushing T-rex head away but struggling) I am currently engaged!

Rattrap: That's an order! One more missile hit and our shields are gone for good!

Dinobot is still too busy fighting Megatron.

Rattrap: Come on! PLEEEASE!? Aaargh!

With no other options left, Rattrap races to the shield's circuitry to reset it. But Terrorsaur keeps firing at the shield, weakening it even more. But as fast as Rattrap can go, and slightly faster than the last three shots of Terrorsaur, Rattrap slams his servo in the shield's circuit screen, restarting and bring it to full power. But not before firing a shot directly at Terrorsaur.

The flashing red light on the Avalon's computer screen is gone.

Serval: Amazing! (Sugoi) The Shields are back up!

Raccoon: Rattrap did it!

Kaban: (sighs with relief) That was close.

Lucky Beast just stares at the screen.

Back outside, Megatron and Dinobot are still fighting, with Megatron's T-rex head clammed down in Dinobot's arm. Dinobot is able to throw him off by firing his optic lasers directly at Megatron, launching him back. Tarantulas approaches Megatron.

Tarantulas: I suggest we withdraw, Megatron. The true prize - and reinforcements - await us at the Standing Stones.

Megatron: (getting up) Yess. The alien probe. Withdraw at once!

The Predacons begin to flee the area.

But before the Maximals could pursue them, their bodies became wrapped in electric sparks, meaning only one thing.

Rattrap: We've been robot mode too long! Beast Mode!

Cheetor: Oh, like we needed ya to point that out.

All the Maximals transform into Beast Mode, just as Rhinox and the girls emerge from the base. Rhinox is holding the device.

Kaban: Rattrap, the shields are back, amazing job.

Rattrap: Aww well it was nothing.

Raccoon: Hey, where did the Predajerks go?

Fennec: They must've gotten away. Least they're gone.

Dinobot just stares at the ground in shame.

Dinobot: You were selfless in putting that shield back online. I ought to have followed your command. I am dishonored.

Fennec: And yet you wonder why we chose Kaban to be our leader?

Dinobot glares at Fennec while she wears the iconic smug.

Serval: Guys, they must be heading to the standing stones!

Cheetor: We have to get there first!

With that, the team left for the standing stones.

The probe that took optimus was still hovering above the ground in eerie silence, as the area around it was completely empty.

Dinobot: Well, we managed to make it this far unscathed,

Dinobot was still in beast mode as he turned to face the other maximals who had also not yet transformed into their robot forms.

Dinobot: What are your orders, leader?

He finished, rotating his head to meet the gaze of Kaban and Serval on top of her back. The two hopped off of his back, and despite the look of ironclad determination on Kaban's face, anyone could tell she was unsure of herself and the situation. She looked at the probe for a short while and then turned back to the maximals and friends. She let out a deep breath as she began to tell them her plan.

Kaban: Rhinox is going to need someone to watch his back while he gets Optimus out of that thing, so can you, Rattrap, and Cheetor make sure he stays safe?

Dinobot walked up slowly to her and raised his head so that he towered over Kaban while maintaining eye contact with her.

Dinobot: A question?! What kind of leader-

Cheetor jumped up next to him and slapped him with a paw, cutting off his complaint.

Cheetor: Don't worry about bolt-brain over here, we'll all make sure he stays safe.

Kaban nodded and smiled as Cheetor and the others began to take up defensive positions around Rhinox.

Raccoon: And what about us, your excellency?

The sarcasm in Raccoon's honorific was palpable, but Kaban couldn't help but find her playful nature endearing.

Kaban: Don't worry, I have a plan for you two.

Kaban walked closer to Raccoon and Fennec.

Kaban: Serval said this area was dangerous, right? I think it would be best if you two look around the area for any ceruleans while serval and I stay here.

Raccoon saluted her.

Raccoon: Ma'am, yes Ma'am!

Raccoon began wandering off into the treeline, with Fennec waving goodbye as she followed close behind.

It had to have been at least ten minutes since they had arrived at the stone structure, and the lack of activity was starting to wear on serval. She and Kaban had been sitting on Cheetor's back the entire time, as he and the other maximals assigned with guarding Rhinox simply paced around the area, making sure nothing suspicious was happening. Finally, Serval shot off of Cheetor's back.

Serval: This is boring! Why are we even still here if nothing's going on here?

Kaban: You said it yourself, this place is dangerous. We need to make sure nothing happens to Rhinox while he uses that thing to get Optimus back.

Dinobot walked up, the annoyance in voice easily detectable.

Dinobot: The little one is right about this, for once!

He began, clenching his reptilian fist,

Dinobot: If there are threats out there, then we need to be the ones who are on the offensive!

Avoiding eye contact, Kaban defended her idea.

Kaban: That's the issue, there are ceruleans out there-

Before she could finish her point, a grating, high-pitched voice behind her.

Terrorsaur: Trust me, the local wildlife is the least of your problems right now!

They turned around to see Terrorsaur and the other Predacons behind them. Megatron walked up and finished Terrorsaur's thought.

Megatron: And besides, these threats have already been on the offensive from the very start, yes. Now, Megatron, Terrorize!

Fennec: Did you hear that?

Fennec was watching raccoon hold her hand over her eyes in search of nothing in particular.

Raccoon: I haven't heard anything, because unlike some of us, I've been keeping all of my senses on this mission!

As Raccoon spoke, the explosions in the distance grew louder.

Fennec: If you were really attentive you would have heard that.

Fennec rolled her eyes.

Raccoon: Quiet, you!

Raccoon's eyes were scanning the area around them.

Raccoon: I hear something.

Fennec: Oh, do you now?

Fennec then stopped as her ears perked up. She had heard something in the trees nearby, though couldn't quite make out where the noise was coming from.

Fennec: I think I hear it too.

her voice much lower now.

Raccoon: You hear it too?

Raccoon asked her voice practically a whisper at this point.

Fennec: Those explosions in the distance?

Raccoon: I- are you being serious? I was talking about the rustling above us!

Their hushed argument was brought to a standstill as a spherical cerulean easily twice the size of either of them dropped from the treeline. Caught off guard, the two simply screamed and ran. As they began to flee from their pursuers, more and more of the ceruleans dropped down. To their surprise, however, the ceruleans simply rushed past them, seemingly fixated on the explosions.

Fennec: (catching her breath) Wait a minute, Those are explosions in the distance, right?

Raccoon grew confused at Fennec's line of questioning.

Raccoon: Yeah, so what?

Fennec: So the only people in the park who do that kind of stuff are the Maximals, and those ceruleans are just running away from us and towards the explosions…

A look of horror dawned on raccoon's face as she put the pieces together.

Raccoon: We have to warn them!

Serval had simply been told to stay near Rhinox while he worked on getting Optimus free, but even orders as simple as that was getting harder by the second. The roar of laser blasters and missile launchers exchanging volleys with one another simply overwhelmed her senses, and Kaban's order's throughout the fight were barely helping with keeping the incoming fire away from Rhinox.

Kaban: Did you get Optimus out yet?

Kaban shouted across the field as she pointed rattrap to fire at Terrorsaur attempting to get above them.

Rhinox: I just need a little longer, I think I have this figured out!

As Kaban made eye contact with Rhinox, she failed to notice that Waspinator had buzzed right around her, and was making a beeline straight for Rhinox. Realizing that Rhinox couldn't afford to stop trying to free Optimus and that all the other Maximals were preoccupied, Serval knew she was going to have to handle this herself. She ducked away from his path, allowing him to get close to Rhinox.

Waspinator: At last, Wassspinator can prove himself to Megatron!

Waspinator raised the barrel of his blaster resting against the back of Rhinox's head. His gloating was cut short, however, as he felt Serval crawling on his back.

Waspinator: Ahhh! Get off of Waspinator, you -

Serval: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!

His sentenced warped into a metallic screech of paint as Serval's claws began to dig into his back. Serval slashed and slashed long past the point of necessity until she had carved a hole clean through waspinator. He was alive, however, he simply elected to crawl back to the side of the battlefield which the Predacons had control of at the moment. Rhinox looked at the scene in shock, before shaking his head at the sight of Serval single-handedly disabling the Predacon through sheer force. He made a mental note about including the friends in their forces more often.

Rhinox: Thanks Serval.

Serval: Pshh, no problem!

Serval exclaimed, the look of ragged exhaustion on her face being replaced just as quickly as it had formed. Before he could form a response to this, the pod began to emit an incredibly bright light.

Kaban: Does that mean it's working?

Her answer, however, would come from Megatron.

Megatron: Not for long it's not!

He fired his blaster directly at the pod, causing a hole to appear in it. Silence filled the battlefield as they all blankly stared into the darkness of the inside of the pod. Megatron tore his gaze away and continued speaking,

Megatron: Now that your leader is disposed of, would you still like to discuss your terms of surrender?

A figure shot out of the pod, almost too fast to be seen by the eye. By the time Megatron realized Optimus had been hiding in the pod, the maximal already had him pinned to the ground. Optimus let out a humorless chuckle.

Optimus: Well this is just prime, isn't it?

Despite the initial speed, the cerulean horde had when first running towards the fight, Fennec, and Raccoon had a wide margin of distance on them by the time they reached the stone structure. Raccoon paused to observe the smoke coming out of the pod.

Raccoon: Do you think that means it worked? Is Optimus out of the box?

Fennec: We'll find out in just a second.

Fennec and Raccoon were still running towards the maximals.

Fennec: Now come one, we've got a warning to give!

The rumbling of the ground behind them confirmed fennec's reservations about stopping, and raccoon quickly followed behind her. Their first sight upon getting closer was the maximals huddled behind pieces of stone as they took cover from the incoming fire. With Megatron tied down by Optimus and waspinator disposed of, the Maximals had begun to use their numerical advantage. Rhinox was about to jump over a piece of a cover to advance when he noticed Raccoon and Fennec's frantic approach.

Rhinox: If you're here to warn us, you're a little late. At least we finally got the situation under control.

Raccoon: Not yet! They haven't shown up yet!

Rhinox stared at the girl as if he didn't understand the words she said.

Rhinox: Can't you see the massive firefight all around you?

Fennec began explaining for raccoon.

Fennec: There's ceruleans on the way, they'll be here any second now.

Rhinox's face grew serious as he heard Fennec's words. He sighed as he began to look at the device he was using to free Optimus.

Rhinox: I should have guessed this would get complicated, given the amount of energon here. Kaban: Oh, you guys are back!

Kaban ran towards the group, looking relieved to see them in good shape.

Kaban: Did you girls find anything?

Raccoon: Yeah! There's ceruleans coming, we have to go!

Raccoon pointed toward the treeline in the distance. Rhinox, without looking up from the device, began to speak up.

Rhinox: Well, how much longer do you think we have? I think I'm on the verge of something big here.

Fennec: Trust me, not much longer.

Fennec's voice was rather uncharacteristically tinged with fear.

Rhinox: I just need a little more time, just enough to figure out how this device works…

As Rhinox continued to push buttons on his computer, the stones surrounding the pod began to glow, and a humming noise began to come out of the pod. The rumbling in the distance grew louder as the cerulean horde drew near.

Rhinox: I think I've got it!

As soon as the words left Rhinox's mouth, the runes ceased to glow, and the noise from the pod stopped. Before anyone had the chance to ask what happened, the entire array of standing stones emitted a brilliant glow as the runes came to life all at once. The surface of the pod began to segment and split open, like a blooming flower. Recognizing the danger this probe might possess now it had been activated, and the swiftness of the incoming ceruleans, the Predacon forces retreated without awaiting an order. Megatron turned away from his fight with Optimus, initially to use force to put his men back in line, then after realizing what they were running from, let out a grunt of frustration.

Megatron: The day, and the probe, are yours Optimus. Just beware, not all aliens are beneficent.

Megatron ran off after his men before Optimus had a chance to reply. As he turned to the probe, it shot out a brilliant beam of white-hot light. Soon after, it simply vanished entirely. Optimus stared at the area of space that the probe used to occupy briefly before Cheetor surprised him with a tap on the shoulder.

Cheetor: Come, one big guy, we gotta scram!

Despite the hectic events of that day, Kaban had found it surprisingly easy to relax, now that she had finally returned to the Axalon. Her aimless wandering to clear her mind eventually led her to the bridge of the ship, where she found the maximals standing in a circle, discussing the events of the battle.

Optimus: Kaban!

Optimus exclaimed with a welcoming look on his face.

Optimus: Come over here, we were talking about what happened at the stone structure today.

Kaban: Me? Why do you need me?

Kaban wasn't used to them looking at her like this.

Optimus: You commanded well in my absence, so I thought it best that you should be involved in this.

Optimus' face remained the same, still eager to hear what Kaban had to say.

Kaban: To be honest, I was scared out of my mind the whole time! I had no idea what I was supposed to do!

Kaban was still visibly nervous about speaking in front of the Maximals.

The outburst at the end of her statement didn't seem to bother Optimus very much, who simply walked closer to her in an attempt to comfort her.

Optimus: But you did what you had to in the end, didn't you? We all made it out okay, thanks to your orders!

After a moment of silence, Cheetor spoke up.

Cheetor: He's right, we would've been scrapped without you!

Dinobot clenched his fist and put his arm in front of Cheetor to interrupt him,

Dinobot: As touching as I'm sure this is about to be, don't we have more important matters than this runt's self-confidence to attend to?

Optimus shot him a dirty look, then let out a sigh of resignation as he realized that Dinobot wasn't backing down from this.

Optimus: Alright then, you wanted to discuss the probe?

Rattrap: Scalebelly's got a point, what was that all about?

Optimus: Well, it was a probe. If it disappeared like that, I'd guess that's because it got all the info it needed. Optimus responded.

Kaban: Then who sent it, and why?

Kaban wondered, knowing no one on the ship had an answer to that question. Optimus looked off into the distance and responded.

Optimus: I wonder if we'll find out some day.

In a distant area of Japari Park, there is a building. A building built around a tree. The building has a large hole in one of its walls, as a friend, wrapped in shadow, is looking out, viewing the sunset sky.

Just then another Friend enters the room, and walks towards her friend's back, but keeps some distance.

**You are back early.**

The Friend near the hole speaks, not fading away.

I could only go so far, and it is getting late.

**Understood, what did they say?**

A lot of Friends are in a panic. They don't know what is happening, and it honestly scares them.

**Are you scared?**

Are you?

**I would say no because we are wise...but…**

But…?

**I don't know what to make of it. Everything started to change ever since those two meteors fell from the sky. One thing keeps leading to another.**

Remind me of what has happened.

**First, the meteors, then some Friends have been feeling something phase through them, then mutated Friends of different form showed up in the Savannah, then explosions can be heard from a distance, then the Ceruleans begin to act up, more than usual. And finally, an entire mountain blows up, shaking the entire park.**

That is not the last of it.

**What do you mean?**

A few Friends have reported in saying that the storms have been activating Sandstar to behave in odd ways. But the most recent event has said that the stone structures yesterday created a light beam into the sky. Only today was it interrupted.

**That is a puzzle. Perhaps it has to do with the new visitors?**

Should we summon the Cerulean hunters?

**No.**

No?

**We do not know what these visitors want with us. They might be allies or our greatest foe. I cannot say for certain. But until we find out more of them, it's best to stand back and let their actions determine what we do with them.**

Understood.


	7. Jungle Area

Episode 7: Jungle Area

Outside of the Axalon, Cheetor (in beast mode) is playing with the Friends that have been associated with him and the rest of the Maximals ever since they crash landed in Japari Park. They are currently playing a game of 'Hunter and Prey'

Cheetor: Come on girls, you need to be faster then that if you want to catch me!

Kaban, Fennec, Raccoon, and Serval were all chasing after Cheetor in a playful manner. But it was hot outside, and they were getting tired.

Raccoon: (huffing) We'll...get you...soon…

Fennec: (huffing) Does...he...ever...get...tired?

Serval: (huffing) I...hope...so.

Cheetor, however, began to see the girls were getting tired, so he stopped.

Cheetor: Hey, are you okay?

The girls made no response as they all flopped onto the ground, they were tired.

Kaban: Cheetor, you have to slow down, we can't move as fast as you can.

Cheetor: Sorry girls, I guess I'm used to using my speed to get out of dangerous situations, it's a habit at this point.

Raccoon: Well we can't go as far as you can. It's not fair.

Serval: I can go pretty far.

Fennec: Who asked you?

Kaban: That makes me worried.

Serval: Huh? What do you mean?

Kaban: If we can't go as fast as the Maximals, then that makes us easy targets. What if the Predacons were to swoop down and catch us, we'd be powerless to stop them.

Cheetor: Hey don't say that. After the previous missions, you all are capable of withstanding the Preds.

Fennec: But it's not enough. What if there is a mission that takes place on the other side of the park? You can't just keep carrying us around.

Cheetor: Hmmm… I never really thought of it that way.

Raccoon: How about we ask Optimus about this?

Serval: Good idea!

Inside the Axalon, Cheetor is standing in Beast Mode with the girls nearby. The main center is also occupied by the other Maximals.

Optimus: So let me get this straight. You feel that you need a way to move faster? To prevent yourselves from being easy prey to the Predacons?

Serval: Yes. We want to be there with you guys no matter what.

Optimus: You don't have to do any of that. You don't want to get-

Raccoon: Optimus, we already talked about this. This is our home, let us help you fight for it.

Optimus sighs and then turns to face Rhinox.

Optimus: Rhinox, what do you think?

Primal got no response as he sees that Rhinox is trying to build something. But he doesn't seem to be in a good mood.

Optimus: Rhinox?

Rhinox says nothing as he looks over his newly completed device that is shaped like a canon of some kind. But not satisfied with his work, he throws it into a pile of similar devices.

Rattrap: What's with him?

Optimus: I'll go ask.

Optimus walks over to Rhinox and is about to get his attention when Rhinox unknowingly shoves a piece of scrap metal against Primal's face.

Optimus: (Pressed against) Ow! Rhinox!

Rhinox: What!?

Rhinox seems aggravated until he sees what he is doing. He pulls the piece of scrap metal away from Optimus in embarrassment.

Rhinox: I apologize Optimus. I was careless.

Optimus: Nevermind that old Friend. What are you doing?

Rhinox looks down at his work is tired irritation.

Rhinox: I have been trying to rebuild the ship's Mega Canon.

Serval: What's a Mega Canon?

Optimus: It was a weapon that was part of the Axalon. But ever since we crashed here, it has been lost.

Rhinox: Ever since the attack a day ago, we have to be more cautious in case the Predacons try another attack.

Rattrap: So ah, what's the issue? What's with that large pile of yours?

Rhinox: It is hard to build anything if you don't know what it's blueprints are. I've been trying of cycles but nothing even comes close to what the original was.

Cheetor: Well this is great and all, but can we please get back to what we were talking about?

Rhinox: Huh?

Optimus: The girls were wondering if you could create a device that could help them move faster.

Rhinox looks over the girls and then sighs.

Rhinox: What do I look like? A miracle worker?

Raccoon: Wait, you are?

Fennec: Arai, please calm down.

Rhinox: I'm not sure if I can at the moment. I need to rebuild the Mega Canon or else the Pred's will get an upper hand on us.

The girls look down in disappointment. Suddenly Lucky Beast walks over.

LB: Kaban.

Kaban: Huh?

LB: Suggestion for the situation.

Rattrap: Oh yeah, let the emotionless egg come up with ideas.

Kaban: What are you saying, Lucky?

LB: Traveling through Japari Park is breathtaking. You will pass through many Areas on the way.

However, it is a very long distance. Walking is not recommended. Let's take the Japari Bus.

Everyone turns to Lucky Beast.

Kaban: A bus?

Serval: What's a bus?

LB: A bus is a type of vehicle. The Japari Bus makes touring this large park a cinch.

Cheetor: So there is a vehicle that can help you move along the way?

Raccoon: Wow, that's amazing!

Optimus: Guess that solves that problem. But where is this "Bus"?

Kaban: Lucky, where is the Bus?

Lucky Beast's chest begins to glow as a screen shows them a map of the area.

LB: The closest bus is next to the Union Bridge.

Rhinox: That's not too far from here.

Serval: So that means we can get the bus and bring it here!

Raccoon: Well what are we waiting for? Japari Junction, Go!

Raccoon is about to run out when Optimus stops her by holding his hand out.

Optimus: Hold on Raccoon. You can't go running out without a chaperone.

Raccoon: What why? And what's a chaperone?

Optimus: It's someone who goes out with you to make sure you are safe. After the recent Predacon attacks, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt on your own.

Fennec: Then why don't you all come with us?

Optimus: Huh?

Fennec: Going out together might get you all a better idea of what it's like in Japari Park. You have barely left the Savannah till you guys arrived.

Optimus: Well, I guess that's true. I suppose we could have a little fresh air.

Rattrap: Well you can count me out, kid. I ain't wasting my time wandering some backwater planet.

Fennec: I think you're just lazy.

Rattrap: I am not!

Fennec: Then prove it.

Rattrap: (stands up) I will….wait?

Rhinox: (Puts down device) I'd rather stay here and keep an eye on the base.

Optimus: Well then that settles it then, me Rattrap and the girls will head out together to find the bus.

And with that said, Optimus, Rattrap, and Friends get themselves ready for a short venture into the mysterious park.

After transforming into Beast Mode, Optimus, Rattrap, and Friends, follow Lucky Beast to the Jungle Gate, which leads to a walkway through the Jungle Area.

LB: I recommend a scenic walk through the jungle until we reach the bus. Is that acceptable?

Kaban and Serval: Yes!

Lucky Beast stands in front of the wooden walkway.

LB: I will now begin the tour. The tour will last about two hours.

Rattrap: Two hours!? You mean we are going to be stuck out here for two hours?!

Optimus: Calm down Rattrap. You said you always wanted to explore. This is a great opportunity to do so. I'll make sure to get as much info as possible. It might help us in the Kemono Wars.

Rattrap: Whatever.

Serval: Is everyone ready? Let's do role call! Kaban.

Kaban: Ready.

Serval: Raccoon?

Raccoon: Present!

Serval: Fen-

Serval is cut off by Fennec covering Serval's mouth.

Fennec: Serval, this is going take forever, can we just go?

Serval: Okay then. Boss Let's go!

Kaban: Lead the way.

Optimus, Rattrap, Friends, and Lucky Beast hike into the jungle. They walk across a wooden walkway. They are now shaded by the tree leafs from above, with peaks of sunlight poking through.

Optimus: Well would you look at that. Life in this area is staggering.

Rattrap: I'm just relieved to be out of the sun for now.

Kaban: It's so different from the savanna.

Lucky Beast: (Walks backward) The Jungle Area has a tropical rainforest climate. There are also many animals.

Serval: You can hear all kinds of sounds. Maybe we'll meet more Friends today!

Raccoon: I don't know, we have yet to go this far. Right, Fennec?

Fennec just says nothing. Serval then speaks.

Serval: Found one!

The group looks to Serval as she points in the direction.

Serval: Over there. Look, on the tree branch.

On the tree branch is a catgirl sleeping. She wears a white top and a spot printed skirt. She wears thigh-high socks with the same print and has white shoes. Her hair is blonde with black markings, in the original Kemono Friends game art, she has twin ponytails with black tips. Her ears, however, are smaller than Serval's being more rounded and shorter. She wears a scarf that is pale yellow with black dots and also wears gloves similar to the ones that Serval wears.

Rattrap: Is that another Cheetah?

LB: Negative. That is an ocelot.

Rattrap: An Osa-what?

LB: Like the serval, they belong to the cat family.

Kaban: Why is she asleep?

LB: Because they are nocturnal, they rest in trees or in the brush during the daytime. They are also excellent tree-climbers.

Serval: Lucky! I want to take a nap, too.

Raccoon: Hey what's that over there?

On the other side of the walkway, Raccoon is pointing to another Friend. This Friend has long black hair with small round ears and dark brown eyes. She is wearing a black sweater and shorts, under a white ruffled corset. She also has white gloves, black tights, and black and white shoes. She is walking by while eating a Pink Japari Bun.

Rattrap: Who is that?

LB: A Malayan tapir. They have a unique black and white pattern. At nighttime, the white part stands out, making their outline vague. This makes them difficult to spot.

Optimus: So it's a method of camouflage. Interesting.

Serval: What a strange pattern.

Kaban: There are so many different kinds of Friends.

Suddenly on the other side of the walkway, another Friend hops onto the wooden railing.

Rattrap: (Surprised) Holy Scrap!

The Friend is wearing a simple shirt and skirt combo. The sleeves have been cut raggedly. With a light-grey over-shirt and a red necktie, she appears to be wearing a business shirt underneath. Her skirt is black with a white frill. The most notable feature about her is her long tail. Her ears are dark black and rounded, and her eyes are hazel brown. It was a Fossa.

Fossa: Huh? I don't recognize you guys. Who are you?

Rattrap: What it to ya, toots?

Optimus: Sorry. We are just visiting this place.

Fossa then turns to Serval.

Fossa: Are you Serval, the serval?

Serval: You know me?

Fossa: Of course. You're famous! You know, the Savanna Area troublemaker!

Serval: WHAT?

Rattrap and Raccoon couldn't help but chuckle.

Serval: (Embarrassed) I'm not a troublemaker!

Kaban looks to see Fossa's long tail.

Fossa: I'm Fossa. I live around here, but I go to the Savanna Area once in a while, too.

Fossa suddenly notices the girl checking out her tail.

Fossa: Long tail, isn't it?

Kaban: Yeah…

Fossa: Who are you guys?

Serval: This is Kaban, Raccoon, Fennec, and the Maximals. We are going on an adventure through the forest to get something.

Fossa: Wow, what a long trip. That sounds rough.

After parting ways and waving goodbye to Fossa, the team continues to follow Lucky Beast on the walk way.

Serval: She looked strong.

Kaban: She was so big! And her tail...

Rattrap: You kids get impressed too easily. She what if she had a big tail? It ain't nothing to sneeze about when compared to a-

Rattrap is cut off by accidentally bumping into another Friend. This one was much taller. And was clearly an elephant.

Elephant is slender with dark grey hair that has long white side bangs that resemble tusks. She has Elephant ears on either side of her head and wears a collar around her neck that extends to the back to resemble a trunk. She has amber colored eyes. Her outfit resembles that of an Indian belly dancer and is complemented with finger-less sleeve gloves adorned with a gold bracelet and an open-faced skirt that has a gold band with an emerald in the centerpiece. The rest of her skirt is light grey. She does not wear a shirt and instead has a grey bra with a ruby centerpiece. Her light blue leggings match her sleeves.

The Elephant was so startled by Rattrap that she accidentally (graciously) kicked Rattrap in the nose.

Rattrap: Ow! (Holds his nose in pain) What was that for?

Elephant: Oh I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I danced right into you. And we elephants don't really feel comfortable around Rats.

Kaban: O-Oh, no! We were the ones who bumped into you.

Elephant: The sunlight filtering through the foliage here is beautiful, isn't it? Dancing puts me in such a good mood.

Rattrap: (Nose is recovering) (Sarcastic) Well glad to see you happy.

Serval: She's so big.

Raccoon: Wow!

LB: The Indian elephant is a subspecies of the Asian elephant. Along with the African elephant, it is the largest land animal.

And as soon as they met Elephant, they soon all waved goodbye and continued on their journey.

Raccoon: That was an even bigger Friend.

Fennec: And kinda showy, too.

Optimus: Over there!

Optimus pointed to another Friend that was digging in the dirt.

She has long brown hair that ends in a ponytail with a frayed end. Ivory in color, the ponytail is tied by a golden band. Her striking features are the ears and antlers on top of her head. Her eyes are dark-brown. She wears a blue top with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, completed by gold bracelets on her wrists. She dons a very plain light-brown skirt that features a red belt that encircles her waist. She also carries some sort of tool or weapon that resembles a pair of antlers. She was an Axis Deer.

Serval: What are you doing?

Axis Deer: Licking this dirt is good for you.

Rattrap: Wait...What?!

Axis Deer: It's something about the... "salt"? Why don't you try it?

Optimus: Um, maybe some other time. (Pushes everyone away from Axis Deer.)

Before the team knew it, they were meeting new Friends left and right. They met a King Cobra, a Southern Tamandua, a Peafowl, a Frilled Lizard, an Okapi, and so many more. There was also a tangle with a bunch of tree vines that the group got stuck in, but eventually, they managed to get set free.

The group is now entering a denser part of the jungle.

Rattrap: Hey Bossbot. Do you know where we are going?

Optimus: We are following to where Lucky Beast is leading us.

Rattrap: How do you know you can trust the sparkless egg?

Optimus: I just got this feeling in my spark.

Serval: Hey, Boss, are we going the right way?

Kaban: The path's getting smaller and smaller.

Lucky Beast: Leave it to me. The whole map of the park is in my head. Once we exit this brush, the rest of the walk will be a breeze.

The group sees that they are finally approaching the end of the bush.

Racoon: That must be our way out! Race you to it!

Before anyone could protest, Racoon dashed ahead into the end of the bush.

Rattrap: Oh no you don't!

Rattrap soon runs next to Racoon as they both disappeared into the end of the bush.

Serval: All right! Let's go!

The group decided to walk a bit faster to get into the clear light of the day. But as they exit the bush, they see...a mushy river. Meaning they could not move any further. Needless to say, both Racoon and Rattrap were filled with disappointment. Same could be said for the rest of the team.

Serval: Huh?

Raccoon: What?

Rattrap: What in the pit?

Optimus: Isn't this suppose to lead us to the Union Bridge?

LB: This is...

The group looks down to see Lucky Beast panicking and malfunctioning

Lucky Beast: L... L-L-L-Leave it to... L-L...

Kaban: Lucky?

Fennec: What's going on?

Serval: Boss? What's going on? Where's the path?

Rattrap: I knew it! This busted thing led us the wrong way! We wondered all the way out here for nothing! (Rattrap kicks Lucky Beast onto the ground.)

Raccoon: Boss!

Optimus: Rattrap! That wasn't appropriate!

Rattrap: Well I'll think about it next time we follow a creepy piece of hardware into a humid forest for OVER TWO HOURS!

Serval: Now what?

Fennec: Wait, what's that?

The group turns to where Fennec is pointing. In the center of the river, is what appears to be a wooden slide. There is splashing heard from around it till a Friend climbs onto it. She has short light gray hair that lightens to white on the bangs. Her ears are small and slightly pointed, and she has dark grey eyes. She wears a typical one-piece swimsuit that has a frilled waist, white on the chest and belly but generally gray. She has long finger-less gloves that come up past her elbow. Her tail closely resembles the actual tail of an otter. Finally, she wears long thigh-high socks along her legs. She was an Otter.

Otter: Made it!

Otter sits down onto the slide and slides down in a playful manner.

Otter: Whee! So fun!

She lands into the water with a splash. But then she climbs back onto the slide by a ladder and begins to slide down again.

Otter: So fun!

Optimus: Who is that?

Raccoon: I have no idea.

Rattrap: I'm more concerned with how she is sliding down something made out of wood.

Kaban: Maybe she knows where the path went?

Serval: Hellooo!

Otter stops sliding when she hears Serval call out to her. She walks out of the water to approach the group.

Otter: I'm Small-clawed Otter. Perfect day for sliding, isn't it? Are you here to play, too?

Serval: Nope. We were walking, but the path disappeared here. Do you know where it is, Otter?

Otter: I've never seen anyone come this way before. It's been my playground for a long time.

Rattrap: Wait. So you don't know where the path is?

Otter: Woah! Who are you guys? I have never seen Friends like you before!

Optimus: Well I am Optimus Primal and this is Rattrap.

Otter: You guys look cool. So much fun!

Otter then turns back to her slide.

Otter: Okay, one more slide!

Otter starts to run back to it.

Serval: Wait, wait!

Raccoon: Stop!

Kaban: Excuse me! We're looking for the Union Bridge. Do you happen to know anything about it?

Otter: (turns around) Well, Jaguar passes through here. Why don't you ask her for a ride there?

Kaban and Serval: A ride?

Otter: That's tons of fun, too! I mean, I can swim by myself, but I end up riding anyway.

Serval: When does this Jaguar pass through here?

Otter: I dunno. About twice a day? You could sunbathe while you wait.

Rattrap: I see no problem in that.

Optimus: Very well then.

As the group waits for Jaguar to arrive, they sit by the riverside, relaxing in the sun and chilling. Optimus is checking his systems, Rattrap is curled up, and Kaban, Serval, Raccoon, Fennec, and Otter are just sitting down in comfort. Serval then looks at Otter to see her juggling with a pebble.

Serval: Whatever you're doing, it looks like fun! I wanna try it, too!

Otter hands a pebble to Serval, who tries to juggle it the same way that Otter did. Though she does it in a more clumsy manner.

Raccoon: Hey I wanna try too!

Raccoon gets a pebble and tries to juggle it as well. Fennec walks over to Optimus and sits next to him.

Serval: This is harder then I thought.

Raccoon: What is the trick?

Otter: Fun, right? See, it's fun, right?

Otter begins to juggle three pebbles like it was nothing.

Otter: I can do this, too.

Serval: Oh, wow. You're so dexterous.

Kaban: Show me how to do it.

Rattrap: Once again, you girls are too impressed by the simplest things.

Rattrap then jumps up when a pebble bounces right off his head.

Rattrap: HEY! Who threw that?!

Otter: Come on, you give it a shot.

Rattrap grumbles and picked up the pebble with his paw.

Rattrap: Very well then, let me show you something that will really impress you!

Before you know it, Kaban, Serval, Raccoon, Rattrap, and Otter are all playing with the pebbles. Tossing them from hand to hand.

Otter: And then like this. Like this. Yeah! You've got it, you've got it!

Optimus finally notices that Fennec hasn't joined the girls.

Optimus: Fennec? Why aren't you playing with them?

Fennec: I just want to relax. Juggling doesn't seem like it suits me.

Optimus: Are you sure?

Fennec: Positive.

?: Woah, what is going on over here?

Optimus turns towards the river to see a Friend swimming with a wooden raft. She has bob-styled hair with side bangs reaching her shoulder effectively hiding her human ears. Marking on her fringe, suggesting her animal origin, composed of Two black dots followed by Six smaller ones below them. This marking also appears on her back head. Her eyes are sharp almond-shaped golden eyes with a tinge of green colored reflections on each eye. Sporting black-white tipped animal ears on the top of her head and a small crest of hair between the two of them. Her black tipped feline tail is big and yellow with black spots covering it. Her outfit composed of a white blouse with black ribbon and a short rosette patterned skirt. Complementing her neck, she wears a scarf composed of white fur ruff connected to black-spotted yellow scarf tails. Jaguar patterned full-length gloves are covering her arms while her similarly patterned over-knee socks protecting her legs but still showing a small window of bare skin below the skirt. Lastly, she wears white shoes with black ribbons decorating them.

Optimus: Wait, are you Jaguar?

Jaguar: Yeah. I was just passing through as usual. When suddenly I see a bunch of Friends and some other things gathered over here.

Optimus: (calls out) Everyone! Jaguar is here!

The group stops juggling the pebbles to see that Optimus was true.

Jaguar: I'm not sure my raft can carry all of you, but if it helps, you can walk alongside me as I swim.

Optimus: Very well then. Rattrap, you are with me.

Rattrap: (sarcastic) Oh great, another treacherous walk through the jungle.

Fennec: We'll catch up with you guys later.

On the river, All of the girls and Lucky Beast are riding on Jaguar's boat as she swims through the river. They are admiring the current sights.

Serval: I've never done this before!

Kaban: It's incredible.

Raccoon: Look at all the trees.

Jaguar: (Pulling the boat by swimming) You want to go to Union Bridge, right?

Fennec: Correct.

Jaguar: Well I'll get you there as soon as possible.

Serval: Thanks! You're a big help! When the path disappeared, we didn't know what to do.

Jaguar: The river changes shape in this area.

Kaban: I'm sorry. Isn't this hard work?

Jaguar: I'm fine! Leave it to me.

LB: The jaguar is unusual among cats in that it can swim.

Jaguar: That's right! (realizes) Wait, Boss, you can talk?

Raccoon: Yeah, but only to Kaban.

Jaguar: By the way, I was wondering who those two odd Friends you were with. They don't look like they are from around here.

Serval: They are not. They are part of the Maximals that want to protect Japari Park from the evil clutches of the Predacons.

Jaguar: Huh? I'm confused.

Fennec: Nevermind that. You'll find out later on.

Jaguar: One more question. Where are those two?

Serval: Optimus said he and Rattrap will follow us from a distance.

Raccoon: (Looks around) But where? I can't see them anywhere.

Unawhere to the girls, Optimus had transformed into his robot mode and was using is Prime Jets to fly over the girl's boat. Rattrap was still in Beast Mode as he ride on Primal's back.

Kaban: Kaban: Is that why you do this job?

Jaguar: Yup, there were a lot of girls who needed to cross but couldn't. Plus, the view from here is great.

They exit their tiny stream to get to the main river.

Jaguar: Okay, we're going out into the main river!

Serval: It's big! It's so big!

Kaban: Yeah, it's so wide!

Raccoon: But where is the Bridge thingy?

Otter points up ahead.

Otter: That's the Union Bridge!

Jaguar: Hold on tight, we are coming in.

They finally head to the shore of the main river.

Jaguar: There we go.

Just then Optimus flies down onto the ground and lets Rattrap off his back before quickly transforming into his beast mode.

Serval: Optimus, Rattrap! You made it!

Raccoon: How did you beat us?

Rattrap: Look, girls, I'd rather not say. For fear of me purging my tanks.

Optimus: Is this where the bus is?

Lucky Beast hops off the boat and begins to hop to the bushes.

Lucky Beast: (Hopping forward) This way. This way. It is just up ahead.

Otter: Come on Jaguar, let's go see what this "bus" is.

Jaguar: Very well.

All of the girls climb onto the shore to join Optimus and Rattrap. The group finds themselves through the bush to where Lucky Beast lead them to. In a shaded part of the jungle floor is a passenger seat of a bus. It had brown dots over yellow paint. Its wheels were intact, and the best of its outsides were red and green. Optimus and Rattrap were shocked at the sight. Though Rattrap was more disappointed.

Rattrap: Wait. THAT'S THE BUS? Do you mean to tell me that we came all the way out here for THAT piece of junk?!

The rest of the girls, however, didn't seem to be distraught or upset. In fact, they looked excited.

Serval: We did it!

Jaguar: This is a bus?

Otter: Cool! Cool!

Kaban: It's so big.

Raccoon: At last. We have found the treasure!

Fennec: Pretty Impressive.

Serval: Hey, Boss, can I touch it? I can touch it, right?

Otter: I want to ride on top of it!

Serval: Can I? Yay, bus, bus!

Jaguar: (pats the bus's side) It feels so strange.

Optimus walked over and slide two of his fingers against the outside. His fingers managed to collect dirt and grime, which he rubbed off his fingers.

Optimus: This is the bus? It looks like it hasn't been touched in Vorns.

Rattrap looked inside to see it was covered in cobwebs and dust. Rattrap whips some off a seat, but the dust ends up blowing into the air.

Rattrap: (coughs) This definitely has seen better days. (coughs)

Otter: (On the bus) Yahoo! I'm on top of the bus!

Serval: Sniff, sniff.

Kaban: Optimus, is something wrong.

Optimus: I don't wish to spoil your fun, but this is not a bus?

Raccoon: What? Then what is it?

Optimus: From the shape of it and the seats inside, I think this was a passenger cart of some kind. Something used to carry others around. But something is missing.

LB: The driver's seat is missing.

Kaban: What? Driver's seat?

LB (Machinery Hums) Searching for driver's seat. Searching for driver's seat. There should also be a frame here. Searching for driver's seat. Searching for driver's seat.

Serval: Wait, if it doesn't have that, is it not a bus?

Optimus: It is technically a bus, but without its driver seat, it won't be as much use to you.

Raccoon: Huh?

Fennec: Care to elaborate?

Rattrap: Think of it like the Axalon. Without its main engine, it's just a can-opener.

Otter: Ohh, what's a "can-opener"?

Rattrap smacked himself in the head in annoyance. It was like explaining something to a rock.

Kaban then turned to see Jaguar looking at it funny.

Kaban: What do you see Jaguar?

Jaguar: I've seen something similar to this on the other bank. Maybe that's it? But…

Optimus: But what?

Jaguar: There is also something else next to it. Something big and strange. So I can't be sure.

Serval: Well why don't we go and look for it? Jaguar, where is the other bank?

Jaguar: Follow me.

After leading the boat to the bank across from the destination, the group found themselves in front of a wide river. In the middle of the river, are a bunch of standing poles. At the other end, was the matching driver seat of the bus and-

Optimus: Wait a cycle?

Optimus activates his binocular vision to see that directly next to the driver seat was a big cylinder of some kind. But it looked familiar, like a machine, with settings and switches and-

Rattrap: Optimus, is that?

Optimus: It is! It's the Mega Canon!

Fennec: Wait, you mean that thing that Rhinox was trying to rebuild?

Optimus: The very one!

Rattrap: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get it!

Jaguar: But how are you going to get across?

Optimus: Watch. Optimus Primal, Maximize!

Optimus transforms into his robot mode, to the shock and surprise of both Otter and Jaguar. Rattrap hops aboard Optimus as they fly over to the other side. Jaguar and Otter are both smack jawed and shocked, while the rest of the team doesn't seem to be phased by it.

Raccoon: That's just something that they do.

Optimus lands on the other side of the river bank and walks over to the Mega Canon. It is in surprisingly good condition, with only minor scrapes, and dirt on its outer shell.

Rattrap: Is this the Mega Canon?

Optimus: No doubt it is. It must've fallen off the ship during the crash.

Rattrap: Well that's great news. Rhinox is going to have a field day when he hears this!

Just then the rest of the girls arrive via Jaguar's raft. But they are more focused on the driver seat that sat next to the Mega Canon.

LB: Wonderful. This is it. This is it.

Jaguar: Oh, glad I could help!

Serval: What a funny shape!

Otter: So this is what it is.

Serval: This attaches to the other part, huh?

Raccoon: And that thing is the Mega thingy?

Fennec: What's it's the condition?

Rattrap: Surprisingly, it is undamaged and still in one piece. If we just clean it up a bit and refuel its batteries, we could get it up and running in a few cycles. How about the driver seat?

Serval: It looks so very cool!

Kaban: But how do we move both of them across the river?

Optimus: Well I suppose we can just-

Optimus tries to pick up the Mega Canon, but it's a bit too heavy. He is able to lift it up slightly.

Rattrap: Let me have a crack at it.

Rattrap helps lift the Mega Canon from the ground but it is still too heavy. They have no choice but to put it down.

Optimus: Well that's just Prime.

The group was stuck in a stalemate as they went over ideas on how to get both the bus and the Mega Canon across the river. At first, they tried to use Jaguar's boat, but the driver seat was too heavy for it, so there is no doubt the Canon wouldn't work either.

Then they tried to see how far they could jump. Serval leaped the farthest, but he barely made it halfway.

Next, they tried to combine all their strength to pick up either object. At first, it seemed to work until the river proved to be deeper than expected. Kaban nearly drowned because of it.

Raccoon suggested that Optimus could fly over and take the bus to the other side. Turns out that plan could've worked If Primal's jets didn't give out. It was just too heavy.

Finally, there was a suggestion that they dig under the river. They didn't even try that one.

After many failures to get the Mega Canon across, the group of Friends and Maximals sat down to catch a breather.

Rattrap: This is getting us nowhere

Jaguar: This is a little too much for us.

Otter: I've never carried anything this heavy before.

Kaban: I'm so sorry. Because of me...

Serval: It's okay. Let's do our best. I want to see the completed bus, too.

Raccoon: Hmm... But the river's just too big.

Fennec: And deep.

Optimus: I haven't been able to get in contact with Rhinox at all. Energon interference keeps getting in the way. Rhinox could easily secure the Mega Canon and the bus in no time.

Rattrap: So that means, we are on our own?

Jaguar: There's a lot of water right now.

Otter: Huh? Hey, where does that road go?

Jaguar: Um, to the Desert Area. On this side, it goes to the Savanna Area.

Serval: Wow. It looks like a lot of girls pass through here.

Jaguar: Yeah, there are so many girls who want to cross. It's hard work.

Otter: I wonder what everyone did before you came along, Jaguar.

Jaguar: Not sure... Maybe they had the girls who could swim carry them on their backs?

Raccoon: Do you think we could try something like that Fennec?

Fennec said nothing.

Unaware to the rest of the group, Kaban was studying the pole that sat between the stream. A light bulb goes off.

Kaban: Um, I have an idea.

Serval: Huh? What is it?

Kaban: It might be a lot of work, though...

Jaguar: I don't mind.

Otter: Sounds fun. I'm in!

Rattrap: As long as it doesn't involve me getting covered in water.

Optimus: What's the plan?

Kaban: Follow my lead.

Kaban's plan was simple, get a bunch of sticks and vines to make a sturdy raft and rope. Then have Jaguar swim over to Otter who is standing on one of the poles and hand her one of the ropes. Otter Would then tied the rope around the pole and Optimus and Rattrap would secure it in place. Then pull on the rope connected to one of the rafts and let it float in the water. Repeat the process until they make it to the other side.

Kaban: Okay, I'd like to test it.

Serval: Me, me! I wanna go!

Raccoon: Lucky.

Optimus: Go ahead.

Serval prepares to jump onto the nearest platform.

Serval: Okay, here goes!

Serval manages to jump to every platform and crosses the stream.

Rattrap: Oh my Primus. I can't believe it worked!

Otter: Me next! I wanna do it!

Jaguar: That's incredible. It's like magic.

Fennec: What's the secret?

Kaban: The trick is to keep moving to not allow your weight to build up.

Serval jumps back to the girls.

Serval: Isn't it awesome? Kaban-chan is really amazing!

Kaban: Okay, it's time for the real thing. Optimus and Rattrap, I need you both to pick up the canon.

Optimus and Rattrap pick up the missile.

Kaban: Are you ready?

Optimus: As I'll ever be.

On the count of three, Optimus and Rattrap ran to the platforms and jumped on the first one. Before their weight could pick up, they jumped to the next platform, and then the next one. Till they got to the other side. Serval followed while holding the driver seat.

The group manages to get back to the other half of the bus. Placing it into the correct spot.

Serval: Boss, this should do it, right?

Otter: Okay, here goes! One, two...

The driver seat is then connected to the other half.

Kaban: It's a bus!

Serval: Did we make a bus? Is it a bus now?

Jaguar: I... have no idea.

Raccoon: It looks complete to me.

Otter: Do we get on? Do we get on?

Lucky Beast climbs into the driver seat.

Serval: What's Boss doing?

Kaban: Lucky, what are you doing?

Jaguar: I have no idea what's going to happen.

Lucky Beast's belt symbol glows brightly. Same as the symbol on the steering wheel. Just as it seems like the bus is going to start, it powers down instantly.

Serval: Huh?

Rattrap: Oh no. What now?

It went quiet.

Kaban: Yeah.

Otter: Huh? Did it die? Is the bus dead?!

Jaguar: Maybe it's just asleep?

LB: (Jumps out of the driver seat.) I see. It seems that the battery is dead.

Serval: Huh? What's a battery?

Lucky Beast pulls a strange cylinder from the Bus's front

Lucky Beast: This is a battery. It seems to be empty now.

Otter: I don't really get it. Does that mean we can't play?

Kaban: Is there any way we can charge it?

Optimus: We could charge it back at the Axalon, but that would take a while to push the bus and Mega Canon back to the ship.

LB: It can be charged on the roof of Japari Café, at the top of the mountain over there.

Lucky Beast points in the direction of a high mountain.

Kaban: H-How are we going to get up there?

But then a shadow flies right over Kaban's head.

Kaban: Huh?


	8. UPDATE: Rewriting series

After rereading some of the story, I realized that I wish that the writing could be better.

So I'm putting a hold on the series until I find a better way to rewrite the episodes.

If anyone is good at writing Beast Wars fanfiction, let me know, please.

P.S. : Currently working on Kemono Friends Vectors.


End file.
